The Adventures of Katie and Hikaru
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: When new girl Katie Brigden moves to Ouran Academy, she meets Hikaru Hitachiin - a guy that seems to be almost exactly like her... except he's rich. It doesn't take long for them to become friends... but is there something more? HikaruXOC. (Cover designed by me)
1. The Pilot

**Hey, readers!**

**Okay, so this is my first Ouran fanfic. Well, kinda. I've been writing these for my friend, and I've finally decided to post these up here to see what you guys think! I hope you like it.  
**

**So, this story is split up into seasons, like TV programmes, and episodes. The first couple of episodes aren't long, but they get longer as they go along... hopefully.  
**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Pilot

Katie looked around the large hallway as she walked down it. The walls were painted a light pink, with posh designs which showed that it was a really expensive school. She sighed contentedly. She didn't know where she was or where she was heading… Aha! There was a door to her right that read 'Music Room 3'. She frowned curiously. None of her new classmates had said anything about this room…

She opened the door to the room quietly, not knowing what to expect…

Only to find two boys sitting in the room, drinking tea. Both of them had red hair, and identical amber coloured eyes. She frowned. "Hello?"

The boys looked up at her. "Welcome to the Host Club," one of them said boredly.

She stepped into the room nervously. "Um, hi." She cocked her head curiously. "Who are you?"

The one who had spoken first spoke up again. "I'm Kaoru. And this," he pointed at the other boy sitting there, "is my brother Hikaru."

Hikaru waved at her. "Hey."

Katie nodded. "Hi to you too."

"You're a redhead too, huh?" Hikaru noticed.

Katie held out a strand of her hair. "No, I'm blonde. Can't you see?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever."

"Do you want some tea?" Kaoru offered. "The others won't be back for a while."

Katie shrugged. "Alright."

"How many sugars?"

"Four."

Kaoru frowned. "Alright then…"

"Do you have any Jammy Dodgers?"

Hikaru frowned. "What are they?"

"You know - biscuits with jam in them?"

Kaoru frowned. "Never heard of them."

Katie sighed. "Do you have any biscuits?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Hikaru?"

"Even if we don't I'm not getting any more."

Katie snorted. "Lazy."

Hikaru shrugged. "It's what I do best… next to pranking of course."

Katie's eyes lit up. "Pranking?"

"Yeah, and being annoying."

"Being annoying?" Katie felt as if she'd met her soul mate. Because no one wanted to let her annoy them, and she never knew why.

"Yeah…" Hikaru stared at Katie with something akin to fear. None of his customers ever acted like this…

"Can I help you annoy people?" Katie asked. "And prank people?"

Hikaru frowned. None of his customers ever asked to help him misbehave either. Who was this girl… "Who are you?"

"Katie - the transfer student from the UK."

Hikaru smiled. "Welcome, my accomplice…"

* * *

Katie and Hikaru sat back, grinning, as they watched the chaos in front of them.

"That cake is missing pieces!"

"Where'd my outfit go?"

"What on earth…"

"I'M COVERED IN GOO AND FEATHERS!"

That last one came from Tamaki, as he ran around the club room waving his arms around wildly.

Hikaru smirked at Katie. "You're right - the feathers are a nice touch."

Katie grinned. "I know." She smiled at the chaos going on in front of her.

_Best day ever._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of it? My friend loved it, but what do you think? Review!**_  
_


	2. More Pranking

**Oh, and I think I forgot to warn you earlier on - sorry if my characters are a bit OOC...**

**Anyways, enjoy this episode!**

* * *

More Pranking

Katie smiled as she walked into the school building. It was her second day being at Ouran High School in Japan, after her recent move to the country. Of course, the uniform here wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she would learn to deal with it. She lifted her skirt slightly as she climbed the stairs so that she could actually get into the school.

"Hey! You!"

Katie frowned as she turned to see two redheads waving at her from beside a limo. She stared in shock. _Did everyone come to school in limousines?_ She waited for the boys to walk up to her before speaking.

"Uh, hi," Katie greeted. "My name's Katie."

Hikaru smiled at her. "Of course. I knew that."

"No you didn't," Kaoru pointed out.

Katie smirked. She didn't exactly expect anyone to know her name yet anyway, so she didn't mind.

"So what class have you got first?" Hikaru asked.

Katie frowned. He seemed to be quite interested in her… "Well, I got into Class 1A, which is strange because I've never considered myself the smart type…"

"I'll walk you to class," Hikaru offered.

Kaoru shrugged. "I'll go and find Haruhi then." He smiled at them. "Catch you guys later."

Once Kaoru had gone, Katie turned on Hikaru. "Right, what do you want?"

"Not out here," Hikaru whispered. "Let's go inside."

Katie frowned. "Fine." Something was definitely wrong.

The pair walked into the school and down a long corridor, in completely the opposite way to the direction of their class, before Hikaru stopped them.

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

Hikaru sighed. "I need your help."

Katie's frown disappeared and was replaced by a curious look. "Really?"

Hikaru sighed. "Don't look so surprised."

"Well, from what Haruhi told me, you don't really ask for help."

Hikaru folded his arms.

"Besides, isn't Haruhi a girl?" Katie asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hikaru waved the question aside. "I just really need your help with something."

"With what?"

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I need you to be my accomplice again."

Katie stared in shock. "Again? I thought that was a one-time thing!"

"It obviously isn't if I'm asking you."

"I don't want to get in trouble, Hikaru."

"You won't. Honest!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at him before sighing. She had to get something out of this. "Right - if I do this, you have to buy me a packet of jammy dodgers."

Hikaru stared at her. "What?"

Katie was the one to fold her arms this time. "You heard me."

"No way!"

Katie turned away from Hikaru. "Then we're done here." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hikaru called out.

Katie stopped.

"I'll do it."

Katie turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"I'll buy you your jammy dodgers in exchange for you becoming my accomplice," Hikaru muttered.

Katie smiled. "Alright, then." She smirked evilly. "Who are we going for first?"

Hikaru smiled. "Tamaki Suoh."

Katie stopped smirking. "Isn't he the President of the Host Club?"

Hikaru smiled. "And the most vulnerable."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Outside the Host Club after school."

"Got'cha."

* * *

Katie sighed as she hid behind the chair. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered into a small radio.

"_It's fine, Katie. Just perfect,_" came the reply.

Katie shook her head. If it wasn't for Hikaru, she wouldn't even be here.

The room was dark, almost pitch black in fact, and a camera stood right by the door, where Hikaru was standing. There was a small trap in front of the door. Her job was to activate the trap as soon as Tamaki walked into the room and turned the light on. Hikaru's job was to take the photo.

"I don't trust you, Hikaru_,_" Katie stated.

"_No one does, frankly._" He paused. "_Shh! Someone's coming!_"

Katie turned off the walkie-talkie and held the rope tightly in her hands. She had to get this right. Her jammy dodgers were depending on this.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and the doorknob turned.

Katie's heart started racing. If this failed, she was going to kill Hikaru for this.

The door opened, and someone stepped into the room and turned the light on. Tall… blonde hair… bingo.

Katie pulled the string, starting the trap.

Suddenly, a custard pie flew out of nowhere and headed straight for the Host Club President's face, making a splatting sound as it hit it.

_Flash!_ Hikaru snapped the pictures as the pie flew for Tamaki's face and hit it, leaving custard and pie all over his face.

Tamaki screamed. "HIKARU!"

Hikaru grabbed the digital camera and started running. Katie laughed.

"Oh my goodness, Hikaru! That was hilarious!" She fell to the floor clutching her sides and laughing.

Tamaki just stared at her on the floor.

Hikaru dragged Katie off the floor. "Come on!" He took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Tamaki steamed as he glared at the couple who had just run out of the room…

_Couple…_

He smirked_. Did Hikaru already have a new love interest?_

* * *

Hikaru and Katie stopped halfway down the corridor, panting from laughter and the fact that they'd probably run the fastest Katie had ever run in her life.

"You… owe… me…" Katie panted. "Jammy Dodgers."

Hikaru nodded. "Tomorrow." He smiled. "It was nice working with you again."

Katie smiled back. "Really?" She snorted. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. See you around?"

Hikaru frowned, but nodded. Just as Katie was walking away, he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask her.

"Hey, which part of England are you from?"

Katie smirked. "I'm an Essex girl."

Hikaru nodded.

Katie waved and headed off. Boy, her friends were really going to enjoy her stories from Japan.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review!**


	3. Jammy Dodgers, Part 1

**Here's another one of those short episodes. I hope you like it, readers!**

* * *

Jammy Dodgers part 1

Katie walked into the Host Club early the next day, hoping that Hikaru had at least remembered to by her biscuits for her. Of course, if no one trusted him, then she shouldn't have expected so much from him, but she did anyway. "Hikaru?" She opened the door to the Host Club to find no one there. She frowned. They were usually all in there by now - it was where Kaoru and Haruhi met every morning before class, and Hikaru always tagged along. "Hello? Anybody?"

"Hello."

Katie span to see a tall boy with dark hair and glasses looking down at her. She gulped. She wasn't exactly comfortable looking up at this guy. "Uh, hi."

Recognition flashed briefly in the boy's eyes. "You must be Hikaru's new friend."

That was when Katie remembered the boy. She bowed slightly out of respect. "Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya stared at her. "You must be looking for Hikaru."

Katie nodded. "If he's not here, then I'll wait for him in class." She moved to walk past him.

Kyoya watched her. "Of course. However, our president isn't very fond of you at the moment."

Katie stopped. "Who, Tamaki-senpai?"

Kyoya nodded.

Katie smirked and turned around. "I'm not afraid of him. Besides," she smiled sweetly at Kyoya, "it was Hikaru's idea." And with that, she headed to her class.

* * *

Katie rolled her eyes when she spotted Hikaru running into the class, just on time. He was nearly late, and she had a feeling that he'd forgotten her Jammy Dodgers.

She was right.

"How could you forget my Jammy Dodgers?" she demanded.

Kaoru stood behind his brother, smirking the whole time.

"I… uh…" Hikaru tried to think up an excuse. "Well…" He had nothing.

Katie folded her arms threateningly. "Well?" Even though she was only a blue-belt in karate, it was better than nothing.

Hikaru sighed and muttered something incomprehinsible.

Katie frowned as she tried to understand what he said. "What?"

"I said…" Hikaru mumbled the rest of his response.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"He doesn't know what Jammy Dodgers are," Haruhi stated as she moved to her seat between the two boys. "Don't worry, none of them do."

Katie stared in shock. "I thought I told you the other day!"

"What other day?" Hikaru asked.

Katie nearly face-palmed herself. So he hadn't been listening to her brief explanation of what Jammy Dodgers were… figured. "But they have the names on the packets."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ha ha… well… what if I told you I didn't go to buy them…"

Katie fumed. No one ever forgot about her Jammy Dodgers. Ever.

Hikaru shied away from Katie. "Uh… I'm sorry?"

"Meet me outside the Host Club after school," Katie demanded. "No buts, no excuses." She walked off to her seat without another word.

Hikaru just stared after her. "…Alright then…"

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Jammy Dodgers, Part 2

**Okay, here's the next episode! I hope you like this one as well.  
**

**And thank you for those reviews for the last chapter! They really encouraged me to upload this one!  
**

* * *

Jammy Dodgers part 2

Katie sighed as she waited… and waited… and waited. She checked her watch. It was after school, and she'd already told Hikaru to meet her there.

"Katie!"

Katie turned to see Hikaru walking over in a set of casual clothes. He was wearing a sleeveless hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, and a pair of casual khakis with trainers. He waved at her.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "How long does it take to change?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Everyone's different. Besides, my oufit's cooler."

Katie looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white and red t-shirt, a blue hoodie, and her favourite pair of red converse. She had her hair held back with a red Alice-band. "No, it's really not."

"How so?" Hikaru asked.

Katie pointed at the shoes on her feet. "Converse." She pointed at Hikaru's feet. "Trainers." She smiled. "Converse beat trainers all the time."

"No they don't," Hikaru argued.

Katie twisted her foot so that Hikaru could see the label on the side. "Converse All Stars - designer label. Yes, they do. You lose." She smiled and headed down the corridor towards the exit of the school.

Hikaru just stared after her.

Katie paused and turned to Hikaru. "Come on! We have Jammy Dodgers to buy!"

Hikaru shook his head. Crazy girl - definitely crazy.

* * *

Katie walked into the store with Hikaru hot on her heels. She smiled at each person she passed as she made her way to the biscuit aisle.

"Katie? Katie? Katie!" Hikaru struggled to keep up with her as she headed to the aisle with speed, and he frowned when he saw the banner above it. "Katie!"

Katie stopped and turned to face Hikaru. "What?"

Hikaru yelped as he nearly walked into her. "Where are we going?"

Katie sighed as she began to walk along the aisle slowly, scanning her eyes over the items. "We're getting my Jammy Dodgers, as you promised this morning."

Hikaru followed her, watching what she was doing. "I thought they were donuts?"

Katie glared at him. "Jammy Dodgers are **not** donuts." She turned back to the items. "They're delicious biscuits that you can dunk in your tea."

Hikaru stared at her, absolutely confused. The girl standing in front of him was definitely crazy. He watched as she reached out and took a red packet of biscuits off the shelf, and seemed to ponder before taking a couple more.

Katie showed Hikaru one of the packets. "**These** are Jammy Dodgers."

Hikaru read what was on the packet and looked at the images quickly. The bright red colours attracted him, and he found himself actually wanting to try one of the biscuits.

Katie saw this. "How about we buy the biscuits first?" She took the biscuits off him and led him to the counter, where one of the shopkeepers stood. He smiled at her.

"Hello," he greeted.

Katie smiled back. "Hi." She placed the packets on the counter. "I'd like to buy these, please."

The shopkeeper calculated the price on the Jammy Dodgers, and smiled as he presented the cost to her.

Katie turned to Hikaru. "Well?"

Hikaru jumped as he tried to get his wallet out of his pocket. "Sorry." He pulled the yen out of his pocket. "Here."

Katie took the money out of his hand. "Hikaru, this is 500 yen too much."

Hikaru frowned. "Really?" He took the yen back before looking through his wallet for something less. He frowned. "Uh…"

"Is something wrong?"

Hikaru and Katie turned to see Haruhi standing behind them, holding her own groceries. She smiled.

Katie smiled back. "Hikaru has too much money."

"Really?" She smiled. "Do you think you could pay for mine too?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he got out the money and paid for the items.

Katie grinned. "Nice move, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled. "I guess I have some moments."

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he and Katie sat at a bench outside, more precisely, in the park. Katie took one of the packets of Jammy Dodgers out of the grocery bag and opened it, pulling the plastic dish out of the packet and revealing ten Jammy Dodgers. Hikaru stared at them.

Katie placed the pack on her lap and took a Jammy Dodger out. She handed it to Hikaru. "Here - try one."

Hikaru took it cautiously. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

Katie nodded as she took a Jammy Dodger from the pack. "Perfectly safe." She took a bite from her biscuit. "Yummy."

Hikaru took a nibble from his biscuit. He smiled. "This is pretty nice."

Katie smiled. "See?" She finished her biscuit and took another.

Hikaru finished his and reached for another. Katie slapped his hand.

Hikaru looked up at Katie with wide eyes. "Wha…"

"My Jammy Dodgers."

Hikaru stared for a couple of seconds before starting to laugh. Katie joined him laughing.

Yeah, Jammy Dodgers were awesome.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Fast Food

**Here's your next chapter, my readers! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your reviews last chapter!**

* * *

Fast Food

Katie sighed as she walked away from the lunch queue, hold another tray of what she considered to be 'posh food'. Of course, she didn't exactly know what it was, but the look of the dessert was appetising. She looked around the hall, trying to find somewhere to sit, when she noticed Haruhi sitting on her own. She walked over to join her.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up from where she was moving the food around on her plate. "Oh, you're the new girl… Katie, right?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

Haruhi returned to smile. "You seem like a nice person."

"Thanks."

"Tamaki-senpai doesn't think so, though."

Katie smirked. "Is he still upset about those pranks Hikaru and I pulled?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah." She smirked. "Although, they were pretty funny."

Katie nodded as she took a spoonful of what was on her plate. She grimaced at the taste of the food and forced herself to swallow it. "What is this?"

"Caviar." Hikaru and Kaoru joined the girls - although one was dressed as a boy - at the table with their own plates of food.

Katie looked at the food. Caviar with peas… She moved the plate away and started on her dessert. Hikaru frowned at her.

"Why aren't you eating your caviar?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to eat baby fishies," Katie said as she took a spoonful of her cake and put it in her mouth.

Kaoru nodded. "She has got a point."

Hikaru shook his head. "They're fish _eggs_."

"Which had the potential to become actual fish once fertilised," Katie added sagely.

Hikaru glared at her. "Whatever. Biology isn't my best subject anyway."

"It isn't mine either. I just listen in class." Katie picked the strawberry off the top of her cake and put it to the side. "I like physics."

Hikaru stared at her in shock. "Me too!"

"I smell chemistry…" Kaoru teased.

Katie glared at him. "No you don't."

The boys nearly laughed at her pitiful glare.

Haruhi shook her head at them. "I'm guessing you don't like the food, then."

Katie shook her head before picking another strawberry off her cake. Hikaru watched her.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing at the strawberries.

Katie stared at him. "Yes…" She moved her dessert plate away from him. "You can't have them."

Hikaru pouted. "But I like strawberries."

Katie rolled her eyes at him before taking another bite out of her cake.

Haruhi took a bite out of her caviar, with a disgusted look on her face. "Sometimes I wish we could just have normal food."

"Normal food?" Kaoru asked. He snorted. "This is normal."

"Maybe for you," Katie pointed out. "But not for us." She sighed. "I just want some fast food right now… like Subway or Burger King… or even Pizza Hut!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her. "_Fast food_?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, fast food is nice." She smiled and turned to Haruhi. "Hey, is there a McDonalds near here?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess so."

Katie silently cheered. "I know where I'm going after school."

"What is '_McDonalds_'?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a fast food restaurant," Katie explained. "You can get burgers and fries and sodas and nuggets there for under a tenner."

Hikaru frowned. "A 'tenner'?"

Katie's eyes widened when she realised what she'd said. "Oh, a tenner is ten British pounds. I mean…" She pulled out a piece of laminated paper that had currencies written on it. "1251.60 yen."

"Oh."

Hikaru sighed. "It doesn't sound interesting. Do they sell spicy foods?"

Katie shook her head. "Nope."

"Not interested."

"Actually, it sounds pretty interesting to me…" Kaoru said quietly.

Haruhi stared at him in shock. "It _does_?"

Kaoru nodded. "Commoner's food, right? Master Tamaki would love to do that."

Katie snorted. "Yeah, as if Tamaki would come along if he found out I was bringing you guys." She took another bite from her cake. "It'll be just us, and I'll show you what fast food tastes like."

Kaoru shrugged. "Cool."

"Haruhi, do you want to come?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah - it's been a long time since I've had fast food."

All three of them turned to Hikaru, who had just taken a bite from his dessert rather than eating his main meal. He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth when he realised they were all staring at him.

"What?"

Katie smiled at him sweetly. "Can you come to McDonalds with us?"

"No." Hikaru continued to eat his dessert.

"Please?"

"No."

"But it'll be a chance that Tamaki-senpai will never get…"

Hikaru's ears perked up. A chance that Tamaki would never get… with Haruhi…

He put down his fork. "I'm in."

* * *

Katie was grinning as she walked into the fast food restaurant with Haruhi, with Kaoru and Hikaru dawdling behind them. The girls walked up to the ordering desk, talking about their previous experiences at fast food restaurants.

"You know what my favourite experience at a fast food restaurant is?" Hikaru asked, leaning forward so that his head was in between the two girls'.

"You've never had one," Katie and Haruhi stated before walking up to the counter.

Kaoru snorted. "They know you so well."

Hikaru glared at his brother before following the girls to the counter.

A young lady stood at the counter in a McDonald's outfit, smiling at the two girls in front of her. "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'll take a medium quarter pounder meal, with a lemonade." She looked at Kaoru. "What do you want?"

"Uh…" Kaoru looked up at the menu. "I'll have what you're having."

"Ok, two medium quarter pounder meals with lemonades… anything else?"

Katie looked up at the menu. "A medium Big Mac meal with a Diet Coke." She turned to Hikaru. "And you?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know."

Katie sighed. "Oh, come on, Hikaru. Pick."

Hikaru sighed. "I didn't even get a real say in this." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started sulking. "I didn't want to come here."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Don't choose, because I'll do it for you." She turned back to the woman at the counter. "And another medium Big Mac meal with a Coke."

The woman nodded before giving them the price. Katie turned to face Hikaru and Kaoru, holding out her hand. The two boys looked down at her hand and back up at her face.

"What?"

"Money. Now."

Hikaru glared at Katie. "How about—"

"Of course." Kaoru put his hand in his pocket and got out his wallet, getting out the needed amount for the food.

Hikaru glared at his brother. "Has being my brother taught you nothing?"

"Oh, calm down Hikaru," Haruhi sighed. "We'll get our food in a minute, so be patient."

Katie snorted. "A hungry Hikaru is a vicious Hikaru."

* * *

The four of them sat at a table inside the fast food restaurant, getting their food from the two trays in the middle of the table. Hikaru and Kaoru cautiously took their burgers from the middle of the table and opened the boxes.

Hikaru grimaced. "This looks like a lot in just one burger."

Katie rolled her eyes as she took her fries and ate a couple. "Just eat it. It's nice." She dipped a couple of her fries in a small pot of barbecue sauce.

Kaoru took a bite from his burger and nodded. "It's not that bad, you know."

Hikaru took a deep breath before picking up his burger. He took a deep breath. "Here I go."

"Hold it!" Katie reached forwards. "Your fingers."

Hikaru noticed his pinky fingers were in the air. "What about them?"

Katie moved his fingers so that they were flat on the burger. "They shouldn't be in the air - we're eating fast food."

Hikaru looked into Katie's eyes and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Chemistry…" Kaoru sang, only to get some fries in his eye.

Katie got her straw and ripped the end off before blowing the rest of the covering off the straw and into his face.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes and glared at Katie. "What was that for?"

"You suck at Chemistry."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Shopping

**Hey, readers! I hope you like this next episode I have for you! Read on!**

* * *

Shopping

Katie sighed as she tried to decide which packets of biscuits to buy for her tea. Yes, there were Jammy Dodgers for sale, but there were so many different flavours - blackcurrant, strawberry, lemon, custard…

She was so busy trying to decide what biscuits to buy that she didn't notice the familiar red-headed boy walking past the aisle, bored out of his mind. Nor did she notice when he backtracked to the end of the aisle. In fact, she didn't notice the boy until he physically walked up to her and stood behind her, an evil grin on his face.

"Hi," he greeted, smirking when Katie jumped.

She glared at him. "Hikaru!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

Katie sighed. _He sounded kind of cute when he spoke like that… _**_no, Katie. Stop it._** "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't mix with the 'common folk'?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him before grinning. "You came for more Jammy Dodgers, didn't you?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No!"

Katie stepped closer to him. "Yes you did."

Hikaru stepped away from her again. "No I didn't!"

Katie narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure?"

Hikaru nodded frantically.

Katie seemed a little reluctant to believe him as she gave him some space to breathe, but she got over it anyway. "So, why are you here?"

Hikaru shrugged. "As I said before, I don't really know. I was following Kaoru and Haruhi… until I got lost."

"Oh… you were with the rest of the Host Club, then?" Katie asked as she finally decided to get two of each flavour.

Hikaru nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah."

Katie held out her basket. "Well, since you're here with me, I guess you can help me out with my shopping then."

Hikaru took the basket before actually thinking about what she said. "Wait, what?"

Katie grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Katie hummed thoughtfully as she stood in the cereals aisle. She still didn't know what she preferred to have for breakfast - Cookie Crisp, Coco Pops or Crunchy Nut. "Which one…?"

Hikaru sighed as he carried the shopping basket in his hands. "Well, could you hurry?"

"Why? Do you arms ache?"

Hikaru nodded.

Katie shrugged. "Tough nubs. You're meant to be a man - man-up!"

Hikaru glared at her. "I'm sixteen."

Katie shrugged. "And I'm sixteen too."

Hikaru huffed. "And why can't I put this down again?"

"Because I accidentally put the eggs at the bottom again, and I don't want to crush them."

"Then shouldn't you have put them at the bottom, should you?"

Katie glared at him. "Oh well." She finally picked out a box of Cookie Crisp and a box of Coco Pops before heading back over to where Hikaru was standing. She put the two items in the almost overflowing basket.

Hikaru frowned at the items. "What are those?"

"What, these?" Katie asked, lifting up the Cookie Crisp for Hikaru to see. "It's a breakfast cereal."

"Cereal? That's what commoners eat for breakfast?" He looked at the box critically. "This doesn't look like what Haruhi showed me…"

"There's lots of different types of cereals," Katie explained as she led Hikaru towards the main counter to pay for the items.

"Really?" Hikaru hummed thoughtfully. "I've only ever had toast with eggs and bacon for breakfast."

Katie smirked. "I bet you've never had burnt toast before."

Hikaru grimaced. "That must taste disgusting."

"Actually, it's not that bad. With marmalade, that is."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm going to try it anytime soon."

"You know, you're completely the opposite of what Haruhi tells me," Katie pointed out as they neared the counter.

Hikaru frowned. "Why? What did she tell you?" He moved to place the basket on the counter.

"She said you were really rambunctious and playful - mostly too playful…" Her eyes widened when she realised what Hikaru was doing. "No, wait!"

It was too late.

She winced as she heard the eggs cracking at the bottom of the basket, and glared at Hikaru's stunned face.

"I _told you_ there were _eggs_ at the bottom."

* * *

Katie sighed as she carried one of the brown grocery bags in her arms. "Boy, this is hard."

"You're telling me." Hikaru walked behind holding two brown bags in his arms.

"I wish they had carrier bags here like they do back home."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Where do you come from?"

"The UK." Katie sighed. "I'm sure you should know all this."

Hikaru shrugged. "I probably wasn't listening."

"Ok, so Haruhi got that part right…" Katie muttered as they headed over to her home.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows as they neared her home. It was of average size - a two story house which had a front garden, and round the back there was a conservatory that led to the reasonably-sized garden. Katie and Hikaru headed up the stairs to the porch, and Katie pulled out her keys. As soon as she opened the door, she reached to take the extra bags from Hikaru.

He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I've kind of got to go now," Katie said as she finally decided to put her bag inside on the floor before getting the other two from Hikaru.

"Well, can I come inside, then?" he asked.

"No!" Katie's cheeks went a little pink. "I mean, well, I have to tell my mum if I'm having visitors at least a day before, so that she can prepare."

Hikaru nodded. "Right…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess the others are looking for me now."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. She smiled at him. "See you around?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He turned to leave and waved one last goodbye at Katie. "See you!"

"Bye!" Katie walked inside and kicked the door shut behind her. She took a deep breath.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

**Review!**_  
_


	7. Baking

**Here's your next chapter, readers! I hope you like this episode! Again, sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Baking

Hikaru sprinted as he tried to get away from the traders that were currently chasing him with large sticks and shovels. He hadn't meant to destroy that fruit stand. He'd just so happened to see Tamaki passing by it, and just had to make sure he got a faceful of fruit. Of course, Kaoru had been too busy with a female commoner that he'd just met and immediately become 'friends' with, so he hadn't been able to try and tell Hikaru _not_ to do it.

And if no one told Hikaru not to, then he would undoubtedly do it. And he would do it with style.

He rounded the corner sharply, narrowly avoiding the other pedestrians that were walking the opposite way, and spared a look back.

Those traders were _still_ chasing him.

He changed direction so that he was sprinting down another side road, and he felt as if he'd walked that way before. He shook his head and continued to sprint, narrowly avoiding the other pedestrians walking past. He was breathing heavily now, and his legs were finally getting tired. He had to find somewhere to stop.

It was when he saw the house he'd stopped in front of that he finally realised where he was.

Katie's house.

He frowned. _Why had run here?_ He wasn't even that close to Katie - they'd barely even become friends. Yes, she helped him pull pranks on the Host Club every once in a while to entertain the customers, but that was it. The time he'd gone shopping with her had been a complete accident - he hadn't meant to be at those shops.

And now he was in front of her house.

He shook his head slowly as he climbed the porch steps. She was going to think he was stalking her or something. He knocked on the door.

"_Coming!_" came the reply from the inside. Suddenly, the door opened, and a red-headed girl stood at the door in an apron with her curly hair tied back, her pale blue eyes shining. She stared in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm… kind of… in trouble…" he said in between breaths.

Katie sighed. "Well, come in then." She turned and led Hikaru inside, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you know how to sit still, because you're not running around all day and destroying this place."

Hikaru frowned. "You can bake?"

Katie shrugged. "Fairy cakes, cupcakes and muffins. I'm making cupcakes right now. Well, actually, I was just about to start. But then you came…"

Hikaru made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he followed Katie into the kitchen, where ingredients were all set up on a counter.

The kitchen was quite modern. It was large, with counters around the edges, a long counter with a sink in the middle of the room, with two grills and ovens on the wall, a large fridge, and a large electric stove. The theme of the kitchen was black and white, with the floor being tiled black and the walls being partly tiles white and painted white the rest of the way. Hikaru ran his hands over the tops of a couple of the counters, finding they were marble countertops.

"This is nice…" he stated nonchalantly.

Katie shrugged. "I guess it is, isn't it?" She rinsed her hands with soap at the sink before grabbing a large glass bowl from one of the cabinets under the worktops. She brought it to the main counter before grabbing a couple of wooden spoons from one of the drawers.

And all this time, Hikaru watched her with interest. He'd never really watched anyone cooking before - not even Haruhi (he hadn't really been concentrating - he had quite a short attention span when it came to these things). But this… this interested him. And he didn't know why.

He watched as Katie put large scoops of butter into the mixing bowl before pouring in a load of sugar.

"Can I help?" he blurted out before thinking. His eyes widened - as did Katie's - when he realised what he'd said.

"I thought you were the lazy type that could never be asked to do anything?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

Hikaru blushed. "Well… uh…"

Katie handed him the wooden spoon. "Here. Mix the ingredients."

Hikaru stepped forwards and took the spoon, putting it into the bowl and starting to mix the contents.

Katie grabbed the eggs and flour from a nearby counter. "Mix it until it goes fluffy."

Hikaru pouted as he continued to mix. "How long will that take?"

"It depends on how fast you mix."

Hikaru mixed a little faster. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled. "I think you're a natural."

Hikaru snorted. "I've never done anything like this in my life."

Katie shook her head and cracked some eggs into a separate bowl. "Spoilt rich kid."

"Hey!"

Katie looked into the bowl. "That looks about right." She dipped her finger into it and tasted it. "Yup, definitely right." She started whisking the eggs in the separate bowl.

Hikaru frowned. "Why did you taste it?"

"Because it's nice." She smiled at Hkaru. "You can taste some if you want."

Hikaru cautiously dipped his finger in before bringing it up to his mouth and tasting it. He smiled. "It tastes sweet."

"Because it's only butter and sugar." Katie brought the eggs over and poured them in, taking the wooden spoon and bowl from Hikaru. "Hey, could you go and weigh out some flour as I mix the eggs in?"

Hikaru nodded. "Sure." He walked over to where Katie had already set up some weighing scales. "How much?"

"About 700 grams or so…" Katie told him as she continued to mix the bowl. The next thing she knew, she heard a thump and Hikaru coughing. She looked over at him, and found him covered in flour, only half of it in on the scales.

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

Hikaru managed to stop coughing long enough to glare at Katie. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes… yes it is!" Katie gasped between laughs. She stopped when she felt something hit her chest, and looked down to see that she was also covered in the white powder. She glared at Hikaru. "That wasn't very nice."

Hikaru shrugged. "Who said it was meant to be?"

Katie grabbed some butter and flung it at him, laughing when it hit him in the chest. Hikaru glared before grabbing an egg and hurling it at her. Katie ducked just in time, letting the egg hit the wall behind her instead.

She stared at the wall in shock. "I am so dead."

Hikaru just stared at the wall. "Yes you so are," he said, mimicking her words.

Katie glared at him before going back to stirring the mixture. "Do you think you can measure that flour now, or do I have to help you?"

Hikaru glared at her. "Ha ha." He picked up the flour. "I can do it myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah, look at how well you did last time."

Hikaru glared at her as he poured the flour onto the scale. "Look, I've done it now."

Katie smirked. "Well done, Hikaru!" "She beckoned him over. "Now put the flour in."

Hikaru walked over with the bowl and carefully poured the flour in, watching as the mixture thickened and went lumpy before going smooth. He looked at Katie. "Do we need anything else?"

Katie nodded. "Yup." She walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out six small bottles before placing them on the counter. She then pulled out two more bowls from the cupboards. "Right, now we have to split the mixture into three parts."

Hikaru frowned. "Why?"

"For three different flavours! Firstly, we add some vanilla…" Katie picked up the first bottle, which had a dark liquid in it, and poured it into the main mixture. "And now we mix it until it's all gone…" She stirred the mixture in the bowl until the vanilla had disappeared. She then pulled one of the other bowls closer to her.

"Should I hold it?" Hikaru asked.

Katie nodded. "Yup."

Hikaru held the empty bowl in place as Katie poured in the mixture, stopping when about a third was in the new bowl. She then proceeded to add a third of the batter to the other empty bowl, smiling in satisfaction when she got those done.

"So… what next?" Hikaru asked, eying the other bottles carefully. They didn't look so safe…

"Well, to the first bowl, we add nutmeg and almond seasoning," Katie announced as she picked up two of the bottles and pouring out some of the contents into the main bowl before stirring them. Hikaru frowned as he noticed that the batter turned a more brownish colour, with small brown flakes in them.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Nutmeg," Katie stated before putting the bowl to the side. "Now, in this one, we add cocoa powder." She got another of the bottles, this one with a brown powder inside it, before emptying out its contents into the bowl.

Hikaru stared. "Is that healthy?"

"Perfectly!" Katie smirked. She started stirring the mixture.

Hikaru shook his head as the mixture turned brown. This definitely didn't look healthy.

"And now for the third flavour!" Katie pulled the final bowl towards her, along with the last two bottles. Both were filled with a red-coloured liquid. "Strawberry!" She picked up one of the bottles and poured some of the flavouring into the bowl, before grabbing the other bottle and pouring some of its contents into the bowl. She mixed the mixture, and Hikaru stared in shock when it turned pink.

"Why is it pink?" he asked.

"Because I put red food colouring in it." Katie finished stirring the mixture. "Now, we put it in the oven." She walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it.

Hikaru frowned. "You put bowls in the oven? You commoners are weird."

Katie snorted as she pulled out three cupcake baking trays. "Only you rich people would think that when we say 'put the mixtures in the oven', we would put the bowls in with them too." She grabbed six large table spoons from the cutlery drawer. "We're going to put them in cupcake cases." She opened another drawer and pulled out a large pack of cupcake cases.

Hikaru frowned. "How are we going to do that?"

"You can't really be _this_ stupid, can you Hikaru?" Katie waved the spoons about. "What do you think these are for?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I… uh… I don't know. Eating the mixture?"

Katie snorted. "No. That's dangerous - the eggs in the mixture could poison you."

"You know, for a lady you snort quite a lot," Hikaru pointed out.

"So?" Katie started to put the cupcake cases into the areas of the trays.

"So… it's unlady-like."

"Je ne suis pas bothered."

Hikaru frowned. "What?"

Katie smirked as she finished putting the cases into the trays. "You heard me." She handed Hikaru two of the spoons. "Now, scoop up some mixture with the spoons and put it into the cupcake cases on the trays."

Hikaru took the spoons carefully and headed for the first mixture - the nutmeg and almond. He carefully scooped some of the mixture before transferring it into one of the cupcake cases. He smiled. "I think I did it!"

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Hikaru. Now hurry up and finish the others."

Hikaru nodded, and the pair worked in silence to finish filling up each of the cupcake cases. When they were done, Katie put them into the oven.

"Now what do we do?" Hikaru asked.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

"KATIE!"

Katie winced as she heard her mother's voice coming from the entrance to the kitchen. "Hi, mommy?"

"What happened in here?"

Katie looked around the room. There was flour on the floor, egg on the wall, and icing sugar and butter on the counter from where she and Hikaru had tried to make the butter icing. It had worked quite well - the cupcakes had icing on them anyway.

Katie pointed over to the counter in the corner - the only clean one. "Hikaru and I made cupcakes."

"Really?" Her mum frowned. "Who is 'Hikaru'?"

A head popped up from behind the main counter. "Uh… hi!"

Her mum jumped. "Hello?"

Katie smiled nervously. "Mum, this is Hikaru."

The red-headed boy nodded. "I, uh, kind of slipped on some sugar…"

"More like flew," Katie interjected.

Hikaru glared at her.

"Well, since you two did such a good job of messing up my kitchen, you can clean it up." And with that, her mother walked out of the room.

The two stared in shock at each other before Katie narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"This is totally your fault."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please!**


	8. You're Hired!

**Here's the next episode, my dear readers! Unfortunately, I didn't get many reviews for the next chapter... but I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

You're Hired!

Katie sighed as she headed down the corridor. It was quiet throughout the school today, for reasons unknown, but she found it creepy. And lonely. Plus, the large container in her arms was getting heavier the further she carried it, so she had to get to the Host Club soon.

Yes, the Host Club. That was her destination. Hikaru deserved to try some of the cupcakes he had helped to make, plus, she heard Hunny-senpai loved cupcakes. And he was just too adorable to let down. So she'd brought enough for the whole club to have three each - one of each flavour.

She smiled when she finally reached the Music Room. The walk had been longer than usual…

She opened the door slightly. "Hello?"

"Welcome to the Host— oh, it's you."

Katie glared at Tamaki. "That was rude."

"So was you dumping honey and feathers on me."

Katie shrugged. "So? It was funny." She walked further into the room.

Tamaki stopped her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Katie showed him the container. "I have cupcakes!" She opened the box and held one out to him. "Here! Have one!"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at her sudden kindness. "Is it—"

"I would never poison anyone unless you killed my mum, my sister or my best friends. You didn't do that, so just eat it." She dropped the cupcake into his hands before going in search of the rest of the club members.

Katie walked further into the Host Club, ignoring Tamaki's careful inspection of the cupcake as she searched for the boys. "Kaoru! Hikaru! I brought cake!"

"Cake?"

Katie turned to see a tall boy with a much shorter boy holding a fluffy toy bunny on his shoulders. The smaller boy smiled at Katie.

"Did you say you have cake?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Of course, Hunny!" She opened the cake container. "Would you like one or two?"

Hunny smiled. Katie was a regular attender at the Host Club, even though she didn't really request anyone. Although she did spend quite a lot of time around Hikaru… "Two please!"

Katie pulled out two cupcakes - one with pink icing and the other with yellow icing - and handed them to Hunny, who Mori had kindly lowered to the ground for her.

"Thank you!" Hunny said.

"It's alright!" Katie replied. "Would you like some, Mori-senpai?"

Katie had even turned to using the correct Japanese phrases - something that only Hunny and Mori noticed. The other two seemed to enjoy and relish in it too much to notice it.

Mori nodded. "Yes, please."

Katie handed him a cupcake with brown icing on top. "I hope you like chocolate…"

Mori smiled a little at Katie. "Thank you."

Katie smiled back. "You're welcome." She closed the box. "Hey, do you know—"

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are with Haru-chan over there," Hunny pointed out to Katie.

"Thank you!" Katie walked over to the group of three, who were sitting, drinking tea that Haruhi had made. "Hey, guys."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi looked up at Katie and smiled.

"Hi, Katie," Haruhi greeted. "What brings you—"

"Is that cake?" Hikaru interrupted, ignoring the glare Haruhi gave him.

Katie nodded. "Want one?"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, smiling as Katie handed them each a cupcake. Katie was just handing Haruhi one when it was snatched out of her hand. She turned to glare at the person, only to find it was one of the girls in the school uniform, with light brown hair, brown eyes… and a scarily serious look on her face. Katie took a step away from her.

"Uh… hi?" she stammered.

"Hello," the girl said, narrowing her eyes at her before taking a small nibble of the cupcake. "What is this?"

"A cupcake," Katie answered cautiously.

The girl chewed on it thoughtfully. "Did you bake these yourself?"

Katie glanced at Hikaru, who was giving her a pleading look as if to say, _don't say anything_, before turning back to the girl.

"Uh, yes." She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Who exactly _are_ you?"

The girl looked over at Katie. "I, my dear friend, am Renge - club manager." She smiled. "These cupcakes are nice!"

Katie smiled. "Thanks."

"You are now officially hired at the Host Club's chef."

"Okay… say what now?" Katie stared at Renge in horror. "I can't cook to save my life!"

Renge pointed at the cupcakes. "What about those?"

"These were _baked_ - it's completely different!" Katie argued.

"You'll start tomorrow - you'll be training with Haruhi, and you'll be taught how to serve these boys in a trial run."

Katie frowned. "But I'm busy after school tomorrow…"

"With what?" Renge demanded. "What is more important than your job?"

"Okay, firstly, I just got this job. And secondly, I have best friends on the other side of the world that I need to fangirl about Logan Lerman with. Is that too much to ask?" Katie asked, putting the box down and folding her arms.

"Yes. Your fangirling can be put on hold for a couple of hours," Renge waved aside that matter. She turned to the boys and Haruhi. "If you agree, put your hand up and say 'I'."

Hunny and Mori's hands went up, and Kaoru's hand followed. The other four were hesitant.

"Well, it would be good for business…" Kyoya said before raising his hand in agreement.

"And Haruhi needs another friend…" Tamaki pondered out loud as he raised his hand.

All of them turned to Haruhi and Hikaru, who were still thinking about whether to agree or not.

Haruhi sighed. "We could do with a baker here - we need better snacks…" She smiled at Katie sympathetically before slowly putting her hand up.

Katie turned to Hikaru. "Well?"

Hikaru shrugged. "You make good cupcakes. Plus, you're good at pranking - you'll fit in well here." Hikaru put his hand up. "Welcome to the Host Club."

Katie groaned.

* * *

"Hurry up, Katie! I expect you to stir faster!"

"I'm hurrying!"

Katie was stuck in the kitchen, trying to make some decent cupcakes. But the way Renge was pushing her on, these cupcakes would never be decent.

"Renge! Leave her alone!" Haruhi walked into the kitchen. "Cupcakes take time to make, and they need to be decent!"

Katie smiled at Haruhi gratefully as she put the wooden spoon down. Her arms were exhausted - she couldn't do anymore. "Thanks, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded at her. "Do you want some help?"

Katie nodded. "Should I serve the ones I've already done?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded.

Katie picked up the platter and headed into the main room, where the boys were sitting. She placed the platter on the table. "Get your cupcakes." A smack to the back of her head made her whip her head around. "Hey!"

"Serve them," Renge ordered.

Katie sighed and picked up the tray. Why she was serving these people when they had literally walked into her house after she had left school without going to the Host Club, she had no idea.

"Would you like a cupcake?" she asked sweetly as she offered each of the boys the tray.

Hunny grabbed three cupcakes, and Mori grabbed one. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed two each, leaving one for Kyoya. Tamaki's face fell when he realised there were none left.

"Do you have any more?"

Katie shook her head.

"Do you have any biscuits?"

Katie nodded.

"Can I have one?"

"No."

She jumped when he immediately retreated to the furthest corner of the room, curling up and facing away from them. "Uh…"

"Don't worry. He does that a lot," Hikaru comforted her in a bored voice as he ate one of his cupcakes.

Katie sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. Who wants tea?"

* * *

"I'm not coming out."

Renge and Haruhi sighed. They'd been the ones that had been persuaded to go shopping with Katie for a dress, and now they were paying the price.

"Come on, Katie!" Renge called out. "I want to see how perfect that dress looks on you!"

"L.O.L.! As if you're really going to make me come out of here!"

Haruhi frowned. "What does _L.O.L._ stand for?"

Katie poked her head out through the curtains. "Laugh Out Loud."

"I didn't hear any laughing…" Renge stated. "But I do see you coming out of that changing room soon."

Katie frowned. "How?"

"I'm going to force you out."

"No!" Katie's head disappeared, and Renge pulled the curtains back dramatically. "Hey!"

Katie stood in the changing room wearing a pale blue dress with a black and white apron on top. Her hair was held back from her face with a blue bow, and on her feet she wore white socks with shiny black shoes.

Renge smiled. "You look adorable!"

"I look like bloody Alice in Wonderland!"

"Exactly!"

"That's it!" Katie pulled the apron off. "Scratch the outfit, I'll just wear my clothes with an apron on top. How about that?"

"How are you meant to look pretty wearing that?" Renge asked.

"I just will, so deal with it."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat by the doors, waiting for Katie to appear. According to Renge, she'd completely scrapped the outfit they had chosen for her in exchange for wearing her own clothes.

It was a shame, really. Hikaru had been looking forward to seeing her in the outfit. And he didn't know why.

The boys looked up when they saw the door open, and their jaws dropped.

It was Katie, and she looked… normal. She looked more like a commoner than Hikaru had ever seen her. Even when he'd visited her place and gone out shopping with her.

She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, with a red and white striped t-shirt and a blue hoodie on top. On her feet she wore a pair of red converse, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore only a little bit of lip gloss, which gave her lips a pink-ish tint. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked in, and she had earphones in as she was listening to her favourite songs.

Hikaru couldn't close his mouth. To him she looked… naturally beautiful. He shuddered when he thought that. _Why was he thinking that? He didn't like her like that at all!_

Katie noticed both Hikaru and Kaoru staring at her with wide eyes. She shook her head. "So, I look alright?"

"Uh… yeah," Hikaru managed to spit out.

Kaoru frowned at him. "Yeah, you look fine, Katie. In fact, I think that outfit looks pretty cool."

Katie smiled and took his earphones out. "Thanks guys." She headed over to the designated 'kitchen' area of the Host Club to get her apron on and start serving the food to the guests.

Kaoru turned on Hikaru. "What was that all about?"

Hikaru shook his head and shrugged. "I… I don't know." He steeled himself and smiled at Kaoru. "You ready for customers?"

Kaoru smiled back. "Of course. Are you?"

Hikaru nodded. "Of course." In fact, he was not. He couldn't get Katie out of his head, and it was scaring him. He got up from the chairs by the door. He just hoped he could concentrate when serving his customers that day.

* * *

Katie smiled as she walked over to the group of girls sitting around Haruhi. "Excuse me, ladies, but would you care for some tea and cupcakes?"

The girls looked at her quizzically before smiling. "Oh! You're the new waitress Master Tamaki told us about."

Katie's cheeks flamed a bit. _Tamaki had already told everyone about her?_ "Uh, I guess…"

One of the girls eyes her skeptically. "You seem decent." She inspected everything on the tray. "Did you bake those cupcakes?" she asked.

Katie nodded. "Home made. It's healthier than the store bought… I mean, commoner stuff from the stores."

"Oh!" Each of the girls took a cupcake and had a taste. "These are really nice!"

Katie smiled. "Thank you!" She placed the tray down. "Would you like one sugar or two?" she asked as she got the tea ready.

"Two sugars, please," each of the girls said.

Katie prepared tea for each of them before placing the tea on saucers on the table. The girls thanks Katie before she walked away to get more supplies.

"How are you faring?" Kyoya asked as Katie walked into the 'kitchen'.

Katie shrugged. "Alright, I guess." She got more tea and cupcakes on her tray. "I have to go and serve more guests."

Kyoya stopped Katie at the door. "I do not want any complaints from the guests - understood?"

Katie sighed. "Yes, sir." She headed over to a table in the far corner, where Hikaru and Kaoru were surrounded by a group of squealing girls. As soon as she reached them, they all looked up.

"Sirs and madams, your tea and cupcakes," she said in a posh British accent.

Hikaru and Kaoru snorted at the small joke as she set down the tray and prepared to pour out their tea. The girls just stared at Katie.

"How many sugars?" Katie asked, looking up at one of the girls. She had long fair hair, and was wearing the usual uniform.

"Uh, two please," she said quietly.

Katie poured the tea and added the sugars. "Here you go."

The girl smiled at her. "Thanks."

Once Katie had finished pouring all their cups of tea, she headed back to the kitchen to get some more for Tamaki's table.

"Uh, Katie?"

Katie turned back to see Hikaru and Kaoru looking up at her with icing on the corners of their mouths.

"Can we have more cupcakes please?"

Katie smiled. "Sure. I'll be right back." She headed back to the kitchen, smiling.

_Maybe this job wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

**Review, please!**_  
_


	9. Meet Becky

**Hello, readers! Here's your next episode! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Meet Becky

Katie sighed as she finished her shift for the day. After getting a job at the Host Club, she'd been managing to spend at least two more hours away from home - two hours which she could have gladly spent blogging. However, she was gaining something from being at the Host Club.

She got to spend time with Hikaru.

She found it weird that she enjoyed spending time with Hikaru almost as much as she enjoyed blogging or skyping her friends. Yes, he was cute, and had red hair, but she didn't exactly want a crush. She didn't even think he would like her back in that way. They were just friends. And only friends.

She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice her phone ringing in her pocket until it was on the last couple of rings. She cursed silently as she quickly answered the phone. "Hey… hi mum!… Yeah… alright…" She sighed and ended the call before heading towards the market.

She really didn't feel like going shopping.

* * *

Hikaru approached the front door of the house cautiously. All he wanted to do was see if Katie was in, and maybe hang out with her for a little while. Maybe at the market or the shopping centre. It would be fun, he hoped.

When he knocked on the door, he frowned when he saw someone else at the door. It was a girl with red hair, like Katie, but she was shorter, and had brown eyes instead of blue. She was wearing a purple summer dress, and had something on her forearm that looked absolutely abnormal to Hikaru.

"Uh… hi."

The girl cocked her head. "Who are you?"

"I… uh… I'm Hikaru. Is Katie there?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Why?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Oh, I just came to see if she could hang out…"

The girl grinned. "Cool! Come in and wait for her!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, slamming the front door shut behind them.

Hikaru's eyes widened in fear. "Uh… who are you?"

The girl smiled at him and she dragged him into the living room. The TV was set on some sort of cartoon.

_Anime_, Hikaru mentally corrected himself.

There were cards all over the floor, which appeared to have characters on them, with one neat pile in the corner and the rest scattered all over the place.

The girl just frowned. "Katie hasn't told you about me yet?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"Oh, well I'm Becky - Katie's younger sister."

Hikaru's eyes widened. _So this was why Katie didn't want me to come over sometimes?_ "Oh. Hi Becky."

"How comes Katie's never told you about me?"

Hikaru shrugged, although he had a pretty good reason in mind. _Crazy small red-headed girl._ "I don't know. Ask her."

Becky smiled. "I will." She got a glint in her eye. "Hey, since you're here, can you help me with something?"

"Uh… sure." Hikaru was unsure about agreeing, but he did so anyway.

"Good. Don't worry, I'll do something for you in return." She pulled them to a stop in the middle of the living room, where all the cards were. "I need you to help me to sort out all these cards."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "All of these?"

Becky nodded.

Hikaru frowned. "What am I, your servant?"

"No, but I know karate. Pick up the cards!"

Hikaru jumped at her raised voice before quickly bending down to pick up the cards. Boy, was mini-Katie scary…

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked into the supermarket. Why her mother had decided to send her shopping now rather than later, she had no idea. Why she couldn't go herself, that was another mystery. She wasn't hungry, and she was sure Becky wouldn't be hungry… yet. Besides, knowing her, she would be playing Yu-Gi-Oh against the TV again.

She grabbed a shopping basket and headed straight for the frozen foods aisle. There was no way she was going to cook tonight - she was just too tired after her shift at the Host Club, and she'd spent more time than necessary in the kitchen already today. Maybe they could have pizza tonight? And chips. They couldn't forget the chips. Or they could have wedges - the spicy ones were nice. And they could have chicken nuggets too. Katie smiled.

They were going to have all of the above.

* * *

Hikaru frowned as Becky handed him a small stack of cards. "What are we doing?"

Becky smiled. "I'm going to teach you how to duel."

"With these?" He waved the cards about.

"Yes."

"I thought commoners did that with knives and swords?"

Becky just raised an eyebrow at him. "Commoners? Swords?" She shook her head at him. "Which planet are you from?"

Hikaru just glared at her. "Why do you want to teach me how to duel anyway?"

"Well, if you're going to be Katie's boyfriend then you need to know how to duel."

"What?" Hikaru stared at her, bewildered. "Boyfriend? Me? Katie? No!"

Becky smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"She's my friend," Hikaru said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Hikaru shrugged. "She's alright, I suppose. She _is_ my friend, after all." He held up the cards. "Hey, how do you play this game, anyway?"

Becky smiled. "Well…"

* * *

Katie sighed as she carried the paper bags out of the store. Her mother hadn't even offered to meet her and help her with the food. And now she had to walk home alone. With huge brown bags in her arms. _Could my day get any worse?_ she thought to herself.

As if fate was listening to her, water suddenly hit her from all sides, causing her to scream and drop the bags in shock and attracting the attention of people passing by. Once she was sure the water had stopped coming at her, she blew a strand of wet hair out of her face.

A group of young boys jumped out from some nearby bushes, laughing and running off with their water guns.

Katie glared after them. "Hey!" The boys just continued to run, and she sighed as she bent down to get the bags. "Stupid boys…"

"Do you need help?"

Katie looked up to see a redheaded boy standing over her, hands in his pockets and an earphone in one ear. It was Kaoru.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru bent down and picked up some of the bags, helping Katie as she picked the rest of the bags up.

"Uh, I think you may be able to give me the bags now…" Katie suggested, hoping he would just go along with it and wouldn't have to walk Kaoru to her place.

"No, no. I'll carry them for you," Kaoru insisted.

Katie sighed a little before smiling. "Thanks, Kaoru." But on the inside, she was literally throwing a tantrum. _Why did he have to be so nice? Why couldn't he just leave me to go to my house in peace? Why was he even in the town…?_ "Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" Kaoru looked over at Katie as he walked beside her with the extra shopping bags.

"Why are you here?"

Kaoru stopped. "Don't you want me here?"

"No, no! It's not like that! It's just…" She took a moment to think about how she should phrase it. "…well… you don't really spend much time in the town with commoners, do you?"

Kaoru laughed. "That's Hikaru, Katie. I feel perfectly comfortable around commoners and their behaviours." He smirked. "You must spend a lot of time around Hikaru if you know _that_ much…"

Katie blushed lightly. "We're friends."

"Just friends?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded hastily. "Yup." She looked up at the sky when she realised her shadows were getting longer. "I think it's getting late. We should hurry up."

Kaoru nodded. "So… how do we get to your place again?"

* * *

Becky frowned. _How could she be losing to a beginner? She'd been playing this game for ages - well, more than Hikaru at least._ She drew a card. "I am **not** going to lose this one."

Hikaru smirked and nodded. "Alright, then."

The pair had been duelling for at least an hour now, and out of the five games they had managed to play, Becky had only won two. This game was the decider.

"Draw! I play…"

* * *

Katie and Kaoru were just nearing her house when they heard a scream and a crash.

Katie winced. "Bloody hell, Becky."

Kaoru frowned. "Becky? Who's Becky?"

Katie sighed as she climbed the porch to the front door. "My sister," she mumbled as she opened the door.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as he followed Katie into the house. "Your sister?"

Katie froze when she walked into the living room… and saw Hikaru rubbing his head and some cards laying on the floor around him. Becky was standing in the corner, arms folded as she glared at Hikaru.

"Becky…" Katie started.

"I hate your boyfriend!" Becky cried before running out of the room.

"He is _not_ my _boyfriend_!" Katie yelled as she heard her sister running up the stairs to her room. As soon as she heard the door shut, she turned to Hikaru.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked.

Hikaru stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Why are you all wet?"

Katie thought about that for a moment before answering his question with a simple:

"Touche."

Not long after, the front door opened. "Katie! I'm home!"

Katie froze. _Oh crap…_

Her mother stopped when she realised that Katie was standing there dripping wet. She was then shocked further when she noticed that there were two boys - who looked almost exactly the same - standing in her living room.

Katie bit her lip, waiting for what her mother would say. What she _did_ say was most unexpected.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?"

* * *

**Review, please!**


	10. Curly Hair

**Here's your next episode, people! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Curly Hair

Katie sighed. Her Chemistry class today had been especially boring, especially considering that half the time all the numbers and symbols confused her. It was worse than Algebra for her - and that just sent her in circles.

She pouted and quickly blew a piece of hair out of her face as she put her head down to do her working out. Yes, she still struggled with Chemistry, but it wasn't too hard… was it?

She pouted again when a piece of her hair landed in her face again. It was that one curly bit that never went straight unless she straightened it, which meant it was only straight on occasions. And even then, it was never really that straight.

"Katie?"

Katie looked up to see Hikaru frowning at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Hikaru?" She blew the piece of air out of her face, only to have it land straight back there. She glared at it.

"Are you alright?"

Katie looked over at him. He had a confused yet worried look on his face, as if he wasn't sure whether he should be scared of her at that moment or just genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." She blew the piece of hair out of her face again - it conveniently landed there every time she spoke to Hikaru. It was annoying.

"You seem really concerned about that piece of hair," Hikaru smirked, the smile wiping off as soon as Katie directed the glare at him.

"It's annoying me."

Hikaru raised and eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Katie glared at him. "Yes." She pulled on the piece of hair lightly. "It never stays out of my face. It's too springy."

Hikaru reached over and pulled on it lightly. He smirked when it sprung right back up. "Cool."

"It's not cool!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Mr. Hitachiin!"

Hikaru and Katie quickly turned to the front, where the teacher was glaring at Hikaru.

"Yes, sir?" Hikaru answered.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked, casting a glance at Katie before turning back to Hikaru.

He shook his head quickly. "No, sir."

The teacher nodded. "Then get on with your work."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes sir."

"You too, Miss Brigden."

Katie nodded as well. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Katie sighed as she tied up her apron, getting ready for her shift. She had cookies and cupcakes to bake - with Haruhi's help, of course - and tea to make for the guests. And, of course, the occasional coffee. She sighed. These people wanted everything.

"Hey."

Katie turned to see Hikaru standing at the door, a comb and brush in his hands. She eyed him critically. "Why have you got those?" she asked.

Hikaru smirked. "I have come to solve your hair problem!"

Katie frowned. "What hair problem?"

"The one you had in Chemistry."

"Oh, that problem!" She smiled. _It was nice of him to consider her problems and try to solve them…_ "It's not a problem any more."

Hikaru frowned. "Really? Why?"

Katie pointed at her hair. "I found a hair clip, so it stays back from my face."

"Really?" Hikaru stepped closer to her. "Let me see it."

Katie stepped away from him. "No!"

Hikaru stepped closer. "I want to see it!"

"Why in Hades do you want to see my hairclip?"

Hikaru was taken aback slightly by what she said before lunging for her again. "I just want to see it!"

"See what?" Katie asked as she dodged Hikaru's hand again - if she hadn't it would've poked her right in the eye.

"Your curl!" Hikaru reached again.

This time Katie caught his hand in a firm grip. "No."

Hikaru pouted. "Please?"

Katie narrowed her eyes at him before softening a little. "Well…"

"What is going on here?"

Katie and Hikaru both turned their heads to see who had spoken, Hikaru's hand in mid-air with Katie's around his wrist.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood at the door, one holding a clipboard and the other folding his arms, both with raised eyebrows.

Katie and Hikaru frowned. _What were they staring at?_ That was when Katie realised that she was still holding onto Hikaru's arm. She blushed and let go. That was when Hikaru realised what they had been staring at, and he blushed also.

"This isn't what it looks like…" he tried reasoning.

"Really?" Kyoya asked, his expression doubting and skeptical. "Then what is going on?"

"Hikaru just wanted to help me with my hair," Katie answered, her face going redder as she said it.

"Really? To me it seemed as if you were flirting with one of our Host Club members," Tamaki said slyly.

If possible, Katie went even redder. "It did?"

Tamaki smirked. "Yes, yes it did." He walked out of the room.

Kyoya took a step towards Katie and Hikaru. "Miss Brigden, this is a kitchen - not a playground. Do this 'game playing' in your own time. Understood?"

Katie nodded. "Understood, sir."

Kyoya nodded. "Don't let this happen again." He walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Katie whispered. She glared at Hikaru before storming off.

Hikaru frowned. _What had he done wrong?_

* * *

It took a whole shift of Katie ignoring him before Hikaru finally cracked. Well, it took him a lot less time, but he was always really busy with his customers, so he couldn't even talk to her properly until after her shift. And even then, she tried to avoid him.

"Katie!" Hikaru ran after her, down the empty school corridors, hoping to catch her before she left.

Katie walked on. She really didn't want to talk.

"Katie!"

Katie gritted her teeth.

"Katie!"

"What?" she snapped at the redheaded boy as she turned to face him.

Hikaru stopped. He had never seen her so…_ angry._ "I… I just wanted to talk…"

"Then talk to Kaoru." She turned to walk away.

"Kaoru's busy," Hikaru lied. "And… I want to talk to you."

"Yes, well, I don't want to talk to you," Katie answered as she walked off.

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru called out.

"Really?" Katie bit back as she walked on.

Hikaru ran after her and grabbed her arm, causing her eyes to widen, and she whirled around to face him. _Was he voluntarily touching her?_

"I'm sorry," Hikaru repeated the apology, looking into Katie's eyes.

Katie glared back. "You nearly got me fired today."

Hikaru winced and looked away. "I…"

"You didn't even apologise," she continued. "You just walked off as if nothing happened!"

"Katie…" Hikaru started.

"And then you didn't even try to speak to me!"

"I said I was sorry!" Hikaru exploded, frustrated as he turned to look Katie in the eye.

Katie narrowed her eyes at him. "They're just words, Hikaru. Words don't always mean something."

Hikaru's breath hitched. _She either didn't believe him or didn't _**_want_**_ to._ He held onto her arm tighter so that she didn't get away. "Please, Katie, just listen to me."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him before dropping her bag on the floor and folding her arms at him. "I'm listening."

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I tried to take the clip out of your hair because… because…"

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "Because…?"

Hikaru blushed a little. "Uh… because…"

Katie smirked. "Is there something you want to tell me, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's face went redder. "It was because I think it looks prettier out by your face," he blurted out.

Katie's face went a light pink. "Really?"

Hikaru nodded. "I… I'm so sorry for nearly getting you fired."

Katie gave him a sad smile. "Oh, please - it's a job where I don't get paid." She rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

Hikaru smiled - not his devilish, cheeky smile, but a genuine one. He reached out and pulled the clip out of Katie's hair. "Anyway, it's really fun to play with."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Of course it is, Hikaru."

Hikaru gave a small chuckle as he pulled lightly on the hair and watched as it sprung back up.

Katie smiled. "Should I leave my hair out more often for you to play with, then?"

Hikaru stopped. "Uh… if you want to… I mean…" He blushed.

Katie shrugged. _He looks really cute when he blushes like that… _"I don't really mind."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh… alright, then." He was about to say something else when he heard his name being called from the Host Club. Just at that moment, Katie's phone started ringing.

Katie pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. "It's my mum."

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, well I've got to go now."

Katie smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

Hikaru nodded. "See you." He turned to head back to the Host Club.

Katie smiled and watched him walking away for a little while before she headed home, twirling that piece of curly hair in her fingers the whole way.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Ill

**Here's episode eleven, readers! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ill

Hikaru sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Why had he spent the last ten minutes staring at himself in the mirror? He had no clue. Yes, it had started that time he told Katie he thought she looked cute, but this time it felt different. He just knew it.

There were bags under his eyes - he felt tired, but he didn't think he looked tired - and he looked slightly paler than usual. His hair was messed up - he hadn't been bothered to do anything with it - and his eyes seemed dim, or dull.

Hikaru sighed. He didn't really want to go to school, but Kaoru and Katie…

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned to see Kaoru standing at his bathroom door, dressed in his uniform and ready to go. He had an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he asked

Hikaru shrugged. Yes, he had his uniform on, but he didn't feel right. He didn't feel… well… "Yeah, I guess."

Kaoru frowned. "Are you sure?"

Hikaru nodded. He picked up his bag. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Katie Brigden was known amongst her friends for being oblivious, and sometimes uncaring, to many things, especially when she was reading. Yes, she could hear her friends having conversations, but she didn't react until she heard her name being said. Then they would laugh, tell her what they said, and leave her to her reading.

So when she saw Hikaru walk in, following Kaoru, looking as if he was dead on his feet, she was surprised to find herself the first one to talk to him about it.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

Hikaru looked up at her from where his head lay on his desk. "Hi."

Katie frowned. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Just tired, I guess." He yawned. "Must've been up studying late again last night."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "But you don't like to study."

Hikaru shrugged again. "Oh well." He put his head back down on the desk. "It's probably a one-off thing."

Katie looked skeptical, but nodded. Hikaru was up late last night. That was all. It wasn't anything threatening, to her or to him.

Hikaru sighed as he lay his head on his arms. He just needed to close his eyes for five minutes…

"Mr Hitachiin? Mr Hitachiin!"

"Hikaru! Wake up!"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, and he lifted up his head quickly. Everyone in the class was staring at him, including Kaoru, Katie and Haruhi. The last three had concerned frowns on their faces. It took him a few seconds, but Hikaru understood why.

He never fell asleep in Physics.

"Yes sir?" Hikaru answered.

"The answer?" The teacher waited impatiently.

Hikaru looked at the board. "Uh… 3.0 times 10 to the power of 8 metres per second, sir?"

The teacher frowned, but nodded. "Correct, Mr Hitachiin."

Hikaru gave a small sigh of relief, smiling a little. Now it was just a matter of time before someone confronted him about it…

* * *

Luckily for Hikaru, no one confronted him about it until he got home from school.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru asked as he watched his brother head straight upstairs. They usually had snacks together right about now.

Hikaru waved a hand at him. "Just a little tired, that's all."

Kaoru frowned. "Are you sure?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm just heading up for a nap. I'll be down for dinner."

Kaoru sighed. "Fine then." He would eat alone, then.

Unlike what Hikaru had promised, he did not come down for dinner. The annoying older twin stayed upstairs, so a maid was asked to take his dinner up to him.

Kaoru really got worried when he was woken in the middle of the night by coughing. He sat up and listened out for the maids to see if they were up. Nothing. He slowly climbed out of bed and crept out of his room to Hikaru's across the corridor. Just as he reached the door, the coughing stopped. He contemplated going in there for a minute, before heading back to his own room. It was only Tuesday - they had school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru woke up to not only the blinding sunlight streaming through his window, but a pounding headache as well. And the fact that he had to go to school.

He felt horrible - even worse than he did yesterday - and now he had to force himself into school? He glanced at himself in the mirror, and immediately regretted what he saw.

He looked horrible.

Messed up hair, with bags under his eyes and a pale face to match. It was as if he had just been resurrected. And he felt cold. He looked down and realised he was shivering in his pyjamas. He _was_ cold. Plus, he still felt tired. He pulled himself groggily off of his bed and dragged himself over to his bathroom. Maybe a nice, warm shower would wake him up…

* * *

Of course, Kaoru had noticed when his brother had come down for breakfast looking as if he had just risen from the grave. He just chose not to comment on it.

In fact, the issue was only mentioned at lunch, when Katie and Haruhi decided to take a closer look at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, maybe you're coming down with something," Katie suggested.

Hikaru shrugged and pushed his food around on his plate. "Really?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Do you feel alright?"

Hikaru nodded, and immediately regretted it when he was met with a headache. The fact that he was cold did not help at all, and his nose felt blocked.

He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"You look really bad, Hikaru," Haruhi pointed out.

Hikaru shivered a little. "Okay."

Katie frowned. "'Okay'?" She reached out and put the back of her hand against his forehead. "You're burning up!"

Hikaru winced. "Please, not so loud."

"Maybe you should see the nurse…" Haruhi suggested.

"No." Hikaru didn't want to see her. He was fine. He didn't need to see the nurse.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I'll take you, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. "Alright, then."

Kaoru smiled softly and helped Hikaru up from the table, walking him to the nurse's office.

Katie stared after them. She hoped Hikaru would be okay…

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he got ready for bed.

The nurse had sent Hikaru home immediately after giving him some aspirin for his headache, and since then Hikaru had not come out of his room once. He'd slept the whole time, and only came out of his room for dinner.

Kaoru had skipped the Host Club that day to take care of his older brother - he'd never seen him so ill before. He was the only one who got ill, and that was only a short bout of the flu last winter.

When he heard uncontrollable coughing coming from his brother's room, he rushed in there immediately to see Hikaru sitting up in bed, coughing and spluttering. He sat next to him on the bed and started rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Go… get… nurse…" Hikaru managed to splutter out between coughs.

Kaoru nodded and headed downstairs to the phone. He needed the doctor, and he needed him now.

* * *

Katie sat in the corner, taking a brief break. When there was no Hikaru or Kaoru, the Host Club was so much more boring. The guests were a lot meaner and more arrogant - especially Tamaki's. She sighed.

"Katie-chan?"

Katie looked up to see Hunny-senpai looking up at her adorably, holding his Usa-chan in his arms.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny looked down briefly before looking back up at Katie. "Do you miss Hika-chan?"

Katie's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?"

Hunny fingered the bunny's ears nervously. "You seem awful sad today. And Hika-chan isn't here."

Katie smiled. No matter what people said, Hunny-senpai really was a genius. "Well, I guess I do."

Hunny smiled a little. "Do you like Hika-chan?"

Katie's smile faded, and her cheeks were covered in a light blush. _Did she like Hikaru?_ As a friend, yes. But more than a friend? She wasn't exactly sure. "I… uh…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Katie-chan," Hunny explained.

Katie blushed even more. "I…"

Hunny smiled. "I thought you did."

Katie looked away. "He _is_ kind of cute…"

Hunny smiled. "Maybe you should tell him?"

Katie snorted. "It isn't as easy as that, Hunny-senpai."

Hunny shrugged. "If you say so, Katie-chan." Hunny skipped off to see if he could find Mori.

Katie sighed. Hunny was _too_ good.

* * *

When Katie saw Kaoru entering the Host Club the next day without Hikaru, she was genuinely worried. Hikaru always came to the Host Club, with or without Kaoru. And the day before, neither of them had come in.

"Where's Hikaru?" she asked Kaoru as she served him some tea.

"At home," he answered.

Katie frowned, waiting for further explanation.

"He's got the flu." Kaoru told her. Well, that was what the doctor had told him after he'd given his older brother a checkup. _Influenza_ was what he had said, and Kaoru knew from enough of his Biology lessons that it was better known as the flu, especially amongst commoners. And the fact that his brother had had symptoms for the last couple of days without him noticing was frightening.

Katie smiled sympathetically. "Hopefully he'll get better soon." She set down a plate of cupcakes.

Kaoru nodded and picked up a cupcake, spinning it in his hands. Every time he saw the cupcakes, he thought of Hikaru. And when Hikaru wasn't there, he felt as if there was a part of him missing. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, Katie?"

Katie turned to look back at him. "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled. "Do you think you could make some cupcakes for Hikaru? He would love them."

Katie smiled. "Sure. Just wait for me after the Host Club, and I'll bake them for you." Then she had a bright idea. "How about I come over?"

Kaoru looked stunned for a brief second before smiling. "That's a great idea!"

Katie smiled. "I know. He'll love to have me visit."

Kaoru nodded. "Of course he will." He took a bite from his cupcake. "And I can see why he loves these."

Katie smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru."

"No problem."

* * *

Katie was thoroughly impressed when she climbed out of the limousine with Kaoru. "Woah."

Kaoru smiled. "It's not that big of a place."

"It's bigger than mine!" Katie turned to look at the black limo. "And so's the car!"

Kaoru chuckled. "Well, why don't you come inside? I'm sure Hikaru will love you being here."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Alright." She picked up her box of cupcakes and followed Kaoru inside.

The main entrance was large, with a tiled floor that caused an echo every time you took a step. Katie looked around in awe at the large paintings hung on the walls, as well as the beautiful decor. There was a staircase right ahead of her, which she assumed headed up to the boys' bedrooms.

"Here, follow me," Kaoru instructed as he headed up the central staircase.

Katie nodded and followed him up.

"Master Kaoru!"

Kaoru stopped halfway up and turned to see one of the head maids standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" He noticed she was holding a tray of soup and bread.

"Could you please take this up to Master Hikaru? He has not eaten much today."

Kaoru nodded once and jogged past Katie down the stairs to get the tray of food. Katie watched as he grabbed the tray from the maid before heading up the stairs to Hikaru's room. She followed him to the room, and waited whilst he knocked.

The knock was answered with a couple of coughs and a small, "Come in."

Katie and Kaoru both entered the room, one with a tray and one with a box.

Hikaru managed a weak smile as they both came in. "Hey - it's the gingers."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "You're ginger too."

Hikaru coughed and smiled. "I know," he croaked.

Katie smiled and sat on the bed beside him, handing him the box. "I made you something."

Hikaru smiled. "Cupcakes."

Katie smiled. "How did you…?"

"That's the only thing you can make decently… apart from-" Hikaru started coughing again, "-bacon sandwiches… and… cereal…" His coughing fit started.

Kaoru placed the tray on his bedside table and sat Hikaru up fully, helping him to breathe better. "Just breathe, Hikaru. Breathe."

Hikaru struggled to breathe, but eventually managed to breathe regularly again. He took a couple of deep breaths before sitting back. "I hate being ill."

Katie smirked. "Everybody does, Hikaru." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Just make sure to get a lot of rest, and drink a lot of fluids."

Hikaru nodded. "I will." He shivered, and wrapped the covers tighter around himself. "I'm so cold…" he moaned.

Kaoru chuckled. "Just go and sleep, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes drooped. "I'm not tired."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at Hikaru. "Just eat and sleep, Hikaru." He handed the tray to Katie. "Try and feed him. He won't eat anything on his own, so can you do it?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"I'm not a baby," Hikaru protested before breaking into another coughing fit.

"But you'll spill the soup," Kaoru pointed out as he got up to leave. "We don't want you to spill the hot soup, Hikaru."

Hikaru pouted as he stopped coughing. "But…"

Katie just forced Hikaru to sit back. "Oh, just shut up."

Hikaru frowned, and did as he was told, waiting for the first spoonful of soup.

Katie smiled. He was already getting the hang of things.

* * *

Hikaru shook his head. "I can't eat anymore, Katie."

Katie sighed as she held the spoon in her hand. _He's nearly done… please don't give up now…_ "It's just one more spoonful," Katie begged.

Hikaru shook his head, wincing as he felt his headache coming on. "Katie, I really can't."

Katie sighed. "Why not?"

Hikaru closed his eyes. "I think I could be sick if I ate any more of that stuff."

Katie smirked. "Alright, then." She put the bowl of soup down on the side, hopefully for Hikaru to finish later.

Hikaru smiled sleepily. "Thanks." He yawned. "Wow, I'm tired."

Katie smiled and planted a small kiss on his forehead before she even thought about what she was doing. "Just sleep, okay?"

Hikaru pouted. "Are you going?"

Katie looked outside. "It's getting dark, Hikaru."

"But you could stay the night!"

Katie shook her head. "Maybe another time." She stood up. "Night, Hikaru."

Hikaru closed his eyes. "Night, Katie."

Just as Katie was leaving the room, there was a light snoring. She smiled.

_Goodnight Hikaru._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review!**_  
_


	12. Theme Park

**Here's your next episode, readers! Read on!**

* * *

Theme Park

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Hikaru?"

"I'll be fine. Honest."

Katie sighed. It had been a week since Hikaru had contracted the flu virus, and he still had one week left before the doctor said it was fully cleared. Hikaru, however, was just too stubborn to wait one more week before he was allowed to get out of the house.

In fact, the majority of the symptoms had disappeared completely. His fever had vanished, so he wasn't getting the chills anymore, and his headaches had mostly gone. He never even had a blocked nose anymore. All that was left to disappear was the cough and the tiredness, the only symptoms that Hikaru still had. He complained mostly that they had disappeared, and even tried hiding them to prove his point.

Like he was at that moment. Hikaru attempted desperately to hide his coughs so that Katie would believe him, but he was failing miserably. After a while, he just gave up trying to hide them and let himself cough - it was only making it worse, anyway. He used his arm to hold himself up as he descended into his coughing fit.

Katie walked up to him and rubbed his back in an attempt to help him through his coughing fit. Hikaru smiled at her as he stopped coughing.

"Thanks." He reached into the wardrobe to grab a hoodie.

Katie glared and slammed the wardrobe shut, narrowly missing Hikaru's fingers as he pulled his hand back in shock.

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly.

"You're not going," Katie stated admantly. "You're ill."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her and opened the wardrobe again, grabbing one of his hoodies and pulling it on over his bare chest. He wasn't in the mood to wear a t-shirt underneath today. Not that Katie had noticed, of course. "I won't die, Katie. I'm not that sick anymore." He thought about it as he picked up his headphones. "It's more like… what you call a 'cough-cold'."

Katie sighed. She wouldn't win this one - Hikaru was just too persistent with her reasoning. "Fine." She grabbed her phone and set of earphones off his bed and headed over to his bedroom door. "Let's go."

Hikaru nodded as he hung his headphones around his neck, and followed Katie out of the door.

Kaoru and Haruhi stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the pair to come down. Kaoru sighed when he finally spotted them.

"Geez, what took you so long?" he asked, grabbing his bag and hanging it on his shoulder as Katie neared the bottom of the staircase.

"I tried to rush a sick guy," Katie stated.

"I'm not sick!" Hikaru protested.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm—"

"Oh just shut up, you two," Haruhi snapped as they exited the front door. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Katie smirked at Hikaru. "I win."

Hikaru glared. "No fair! Haruhi stopped me in the middle of my sentence!"

"That's because you're slow."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am—"

"Hikaru, shut up," Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru pouted as he got into the limosine. "Why me?"

"Because you tend to not shut up," Katie pointed out, smirking at him as he glared straight back. Oh, annoying him was fun.

* * *

"So any preferences?"

Katie shrugged as she looked over the park plan. There were so many rides that she could go on - so many things an adrenalin junkie like her would enjoy - but one particular ride caught her eye. She smiled.

"Hey, how about this one?" she asked, pointing at the ride in the bottom left hand corner of the map.

Hikaru peered closely at it. _Fujiyama._ He froze. He'd heard that ride being spoken of by the commoners before. _The King of Coasters_. He couldn't do it. But Katie really wanted to go on it… "Alright then." He forced a smile onto his face. "Lead the way."

Katie smiled. "Okay!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the rollercoaster queue, not noticing how his face had paled slightly.

Kaoru watched as Katie and Hikaru raced to join the queue. He frowned. "What the—"

Haruhi looked up from her cone of ice cream and followed Kaoru's gaze. "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"Haruhi, what's wrong with that picture?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi frowned. "It's Katie and Hikaru waiting in line to go on the _King of Rollercoasters_. I don't see anything wrong."

Kaoru sighed. "What if I told you Hikaru had a phobia of big rides? That he's had ever since we were ten?"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What happens?"

"He… pukes."

"Pukes?" Haruhi nearly smirked. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, he doesn't exactly puke… but he looks as if he's seen a ghost."

Haruhi nearly dropped her ice cream. "Oh, crap."

* * *

Hikaru took deep breaths to calm himself down as he strapped himself into the rollercoaster. He couldn't freak out now - not in front of Katie. He had agreed to go on this ride with her. He could not break down now. _But he could still make up an excuse and try to get off the ride…_ Just then, the gates closed, and all of his chances of escaping suddenly vanished.

_Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for joining the King of Coasters, Fijuyama! Please keep all hands, feet and throwable objects inside the car._

The handlebars came down, locking Hikaru and Katie in place.

_Thank you, and please enjoy your ride!_

_FWOOSH!_

Hikaru gripped the bar in front of him tightly as the ride sped off, heading for the first of its many obstacles. He gulped at the sheer size of the rise, dreading the drop.

Katie looked up in amazement. This ride was going to be awesome.

* * *

Kaoru and Haruhi watched as the rollercoaster car headed for the huge rise at the beginning of the ride, ascending it slowly. He grimaced.

"Oh boy, Hikaru…"

"He shouldn't have agreed to go on in the first place," Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru sighed. "I know. It's just… he has problems telling people his secrets."

"But you know them," Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at her. "I'm his brother."

"Oh."

Kaoru sighed. "My brother really has to get over these trust issues…"

* * *

Katie didn't notice Hikaru turning pale until they'd nearly reached the end of the ride. She'd loved it - the wind blowing through her hair and pushing against her face… the adrenalin rush…

"That was awesome, wasn't it?" She turned to hear Hikaru's answer and froze.

He was pale. Too pale. His hands were gripping the bar in front of him as though it was his lifeline, and his knuckles had gone purely white. His eyes were closed, although Katie could tell what she would see if they were open.

"Hikaru?" Katie asked.

"Is it over yet?" he asked her nervously, his voice barely above a whisper.

She put a gentle hand on his arm. "Yes, it is, Hikaru."

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly before quickly unbuckling himself and jumping off the ride, straight to the exit.

Katie raced after him. "Hikaru! Wait!"

* * *

Kaoru waited impatiently for the two to get out of the ride. Seriously, what was taking them so long?

Suddenly, Hikaru came racing out, heading in a direction that had Kaoru frowning. Until he realised he needed the bin. Katie came out of the ride not long after and followed Hikaru over to the bin, and Kaoru ran over to see what was wrong.

Hikaru's hands were shaking. _Why did he feel this bad? Why was he so scared?_ He took deep breaths to calm himself down, only to find himself throwing up in the bin instead. He didn't feel any better when he felt someone rubbing his back.

"Katie!" he heard Kaoru call as he ran over.

"Yeah?" Katie answered, her voice shaky as if she was about to cry. She didn't mean to do anything wrong.

Kaoru saw how her eyes were about to fill with tears. "Go and stand with Haruhi. I can handle this."

Hikaru heard a pair of retreating footsteps as Katie left to go and stand with Haruhi.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru just groaned in response before starting to cough, bringing up more vomit in the process. Kaoru rubbed his brother's back, waiting for him to finish before pulling a bottle of water out of his bag and some napkins.

Hikaru smiled weakly as he took the water. "Thanks." He opened it with shaky hands and took a mouthful, swishing it around his mouth before spitting it into the bin.

Kaoru smiled in return. "No problem." He handed Hikaru the napkins to wipe his face.

Hikaru took the napkins and wiped his face quickly before sighing. He knew he still looked pale, and he still felt like he could be sick any moment, but he drank the water greedily.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru pulled the bottle away from his lips. "Tell who?" he croaked before clearing his throat.

"Katie."

Hikaru froze as the bottle was halfway back to his lips. "Uh…"

Kaoru snatched the bottle out of his brother's hands. "Don't play stupid, Hikaru! Do you know what you've done?"

Hikaru frowned. "Wha—"

"Katie's scared for you, Hikaru. She's crying because of you! She thinks she's done something wrong!"

Hikaru cowered away a little at his brother's angry tone. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't - because you don't think!"

Hikaru hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry I hurt Katie," he whispered.

Kaoru almost had to do a double take. "What?"

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to hurt Katie," he said, a little louder.

Kaoru smiled a little. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's my friend," Hikaru stated as if it was obvious. "Of course I like her."

"I mean as more than a friend, Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed. "I… I'm not sure."

Kaoru sighed. "Don't wait this time - take your chance whist it's still here."

Hikaru frowned as he looked up at his brother. "You… you're helping me?"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm your brother, aren't I?"

Hikaru smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru."

"No problem." He looked over to where the girls were standing. "Hey, we should head back over. I think they're getting worried."

Hikaru nodded. "You go ahead - I'll catch up."

Kaoru nodded and walked over to the girls, leaving his brother behind as agreed.

Hikaru sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the bin. He felt terrible. Not only had he just faced one of his worst fears, but he had just scared Katie because of them as well. And then there was the issue of whether he liked her or not… _Do I like her? Well, she's a great friend. And good at baking. But, do I like her as more than a friend?_ Hikaru sighed and finished the bottle of water. Thinking could wait. He had to apologise to Katie first. He threw the empty bottle of water into the bin before heading over to where the girls stood with Kaoru. "Um, hey guys."

His greeting was met with a sudden hug, and he stumbled backwards at the force he was met with.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru! I didn't mean to!" Katie mumbled into his chest.

Hikaru looked taken aback. _What was he meant to do?_ He patted her back awkwardly before wrapping his arms around her in a return hug. He could smell her hair. _Strawberries and vanilla… that's a nice smell. He liked that smell._ "I'm so sorry, Katie."

Katie pulled her head back from his chest. "What for?"

"For not telling you about my… phobia."

"No, Hikaru, I should've known it was a phobia. I thought you were just excited for the ride…" she trailed off.

Hikaru shook his head. "You wouldn't have realised unless I'd told you."

Katie bit her lip and sighed. He'd won that one. "Fine. But we need to get rid of your phobia."

Hikaru paled a little. "No more rollercoasters." He pulled away from Katie. "I can't do any more rollercoasters."

Katie nodded. "I know. That's why we're going to start you on rides. And we're going to start on the most decent one possible."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her. "And that is?"

Katie smiled and showed him the map that Haruhi had given her. "How do you feel about spinning teacups?"

* * *

"No."

"Oh, come on, Hikaru!"

"No."

"It's just a small ride."

Hikaru huffed. "Do you _see_ how fast those things are going?"

Katie sighed, and Kaoru rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"You can make those things go faster or slower, Hikaru," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm still not going." Hikaru crossed his arms adamantly.

Katie mentally face-palmed herself. _Didn't he know that this was not a fight worth fighting?_ She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the queue. "We're going on this ride, and it's final."

Hikaru paled. "Please, no."

"Hikaru, you have to get over your fear."

"No I don't! You just want me to!"

Katie glared at him. "For your own good." She smiled when the teacups stopped spinning, and immediately dragged Hikaru over to one of them and pushed him inside. Kaoru and Haruhi joined them in the teacup before hooking the chain so that it shut.

Hikaru stared at it in horror and felt himself hyperventilating. He was stuck. He could literally see himself being stuck on that ride when he was ten. Nearly falling out of the car. Having to wait hours before someone came to rescue him.

"Hikaru," Katie said softly. "Relax."

Hikaru felt his body doing as Katie told him to, but in his mind he was still frightened. He gripped to the chair.

Kaoru put an arm around Hikaru's shoulders. "Relax, Hikaru. If anything happens, we're here too."

Hikaru nodded and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be that bad, right…?

The teacups suddenly shuddered to a start, and Hikaru nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the thing move.

"Hey, chill!" Katie urged. "Just relax, and have fun."

Hikaru took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes. The turning was actually quite soothing, and his nerves were suddenly calmed. He opened his eyes slowly when her heard laughter, and he saw Kaoru, Katie and Haruhi holding onto the wheel in the middle of the cup. He smiled. Maybe… just maybe… he could get used to this…

He reached for the middle wheel. This was going to be fun…

* * *

Katie and Haruhi giggled as they stumbled off the teacup ride, almost tripping each over each other as they did so. "I can't believe you did that, Hikaru!" Katie laughed.

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he stumbled off the ride with his brother in tow, who was grinning like a maniac. "It's Hikaru - what did you expect?"

Katie shrugged. "I dunno."

Haruhi laughed and stumbled… straight into Tamaki. The blonde boy looked slightly shocked before he realised that Haruhi was dizzy.

"What have you done to my Haruhi?" he yelled out at Hikaru and Kaoru.

The twins attempted to look innocent, although Katie noticed Kaoru's face fall a little when Tamaki had said that.

"We just went on the teacups, Milord," Kaoru protested. "We didn't attempt to kill her."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Fine."

Suddenly, Hikaru's stomach rumbled, along with Kaoru's. They blushed. "Oops."

Katie smirked. "I'm guessing someone's hungry." She looked at Tamaki. "Where's everyone else?"

"I believe we are right behind you, Miss Brigden."

Katie turned to see Kyoya standing right behind her, glasses and all. She smiled.

"Oh, you're all here!" she clapped her hands. "We can go for lunch, then!"

The boys' eyes all widened excitedly - even Kyoya's.

"Lunch?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked excitedly.

Katie nodded and pulled out the map. "Let's see…" She checked her watch. "Well, it's not exactly lunch yet, so it's best if we get a snack."

Haruhi nodded. "That's a good idea."

Renge shook her head. "No. I believe it's best if the boys eat their fill now - as their manager."

"And let them get hungry as soon as we prepare to leave?" Katie asked. "As if. We'll have a snack now, eat lunch later, and be full on the way home." She looked at the map. "There's a snack place not far from here, anyway."

Renge's eyebrows rose. "Really? And do you happen to know what they serve there?"

Katie shrugged. "Well, it says on here '_hot dogs and sodas_'."

Tamaki frowned. "What are hot dogs?"

Katie smirked as she led the boys towards the snack place. "Oh, you have not lived…"

* * *

Hikaru smiled as he sat back in his seat in the limo. They had just had a fun-filled day at the theme park, and now he was exhausted.

After the Host Club had tasted their first hot dogs - which went down surprisingly well - Katie decided that they should take a break from the big rollercoasters and go on some small rides… starting with the Ferris Wheel. After that, they collectively decided to go on the Merry-Go-Round before settling for some Go-Karting. After those, Katie had dragged both Tamaki and Kaoru onto a big ride - the Eejanika - before taking the whole Host Club onto the _Great Zaboom_, one of the water rides there. Renge had been the only one who'd gotten furious when she got wet.

And now, Hikaru was sitting in the car on his way home, exhausted. He closed his eyes…

Katie nearly jumped when she felt something on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Hikaru's lying there, his eyes closed and his breathing even and peaceful. She smiled. He was asleep.

"Hikaru must be worn out," Kaoru said, smiling at his older brother.

Hunny nodded. "Hika-chan seemed really sleepy near the end."

Katie smiled. "He looks really peaceful asleep."

Kaoru nodded. "It's the only time he actually looks peaceful." He sighed. "He's always so tense and protective of himself - it's the reason why he's so childish."

Katie nodded. "I know… it's not really that hard to tell."

The limo pulled up in front of a mansion.

Hunny smiled sweetly. "You really like him, don't you?"

Katie blushed. "He's my friend."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Of course, Katie." He opened the car door. "Goodnight, Host Club! I shall see you all on Monday?"

"Yes!" the rest of the club answered, whilst Hikaru just kept sleeping.

Tamaki smiled and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him, and waving at the limo drove off.

The limo took its time dropping off each of the passengers after Tamaki, with Kyoya going first and Hunny and Mori following after. Renge had somehow disappeared along the ride, and Haruhi was the last one to leave before the limo headed to the Hitachiin household. By then, Katie had scooted along to the far end of the seat and Hikaru lay across it, his head on her lap. Kaoru was lounging on the seat opposite, watching Katie as she absentmindedly played with Hikaru's hair.

"What did Hunny-senpai mean by '_you really like him_'?" Kaoru asked as he watched her.

Katie's eyes snapped up to meet Kaoru's. "Huh?"

"What Hunny said," Kaoru explained, "about you liking Hikaru."

Katie blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Because you're blushing."

Katie huffed. "A blush doesn't mean anything!"

Hikaru stirred slightly in his sleep at the sudden loudness of her voice before falling into a peaceful breathing rhythm again.

Kaoru sighed. "Of course it doesn't." He smiled. "Hikaru blushes a lot when we talk about you."

Katie froze. "Really?" _Did he… did he like her too…?_

Kaoru nodded. Just then, the limo pulled up in front of the Hitachiin mansion. Kaoru sat up.

"Well, we should be getting inside now," Kaoru yawned as he climbed out of the car.

Katie shook Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru, wake up."

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"We're at your place."

"Mmmm." He sat up. His eyes suddenly widened when he realised where he had been sleeping, and he blushed. "Uh… was I asleep?"

Katie nodded. "You fell asleep on my lap, Hikaru."

Hikaru went redder, and he laughed nervously. "Oh… well…"

Katie smirked. "Maybe you should get inside and sleep. You're so tired that you're not making sense with your words."

Hikaru laughed lightly as he rubbed his eyes. "No, I think I'll be alright."

Katie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, go and sleep, Hikaru." She smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

Hikaru nodded. "Alright."

Katie smiled before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Night, Hikaru." She climbed out of the car.

Hikaru put his hand to his cheek, where Katie had just kissed him. "Goodnight, Katie."

_She kissed me…_

He smiled. _She kissed me._

* * *

**I hope you liked this episode! Review!**


	13. Karate

**Here's your next episode, readers! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Karate

"Hi-ya!"

"Katie! Watch out!"

"Sorry!"

"You nearly hit me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been standing there, then!"

"You're meant to apologise!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"That wasn't a real apology!"

Katie dodged as Becky swung her fist at her letting it swing through the air. She smirked. "Ha! You missed!"

"Katie!" Becky whined.

Katie had been practicing her karate - on her own, mind you - in the living room that morning, mainly just to amuse herself, when her sister had walked in and demanded that she made space so that she could play Yu-Gi-Oh against the TV again. She'd reluctantly agreed, but Becky had ended up getting annoyed by the constant moving behind her as she tried to duel, so they'd ended up fighting and annoying each other the whole time.

And Becky was the one that cracked first.

"Katie! Leave me to watch my Yu-Gi-Oh in peace!"

"I was here first."

"No you weren't!"

"Uh, yes I was. You walked in and started watching Yu-Gi-Oh. I was here the whole time."

"Well, leave me alone!"

"I wasn't even hurting you!" Katie sighed. "Why don't you watch your anime on the computer?"

"But-"

"I'm not stopping you from watching it - I just want to do my karate in peace. And you want to watch Yu-Gi-Oh in peace. The kitchen is quiet. Go in there."

Becky pouted. "Fine." She stormed into the kitchen.

Katie just shook her head. Becky could be so annoying sometimes.

Just as she was about to go back to her karate, there was a knock on the front door. Becky ran to open it.

"Katie! Your boyfriend's here!"

Katie sighed as she walked to the front door. "He is _not_ my _boyfriend_!"

Becky rolled her eyes at her. "Of course not." She walked away from the door. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"

"But we won't need you," Katie muttered. She turned to Hikaru. "Hi!"

He smiled at her. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?" She leaned against the door frame casually, mentally praying that she wouldn't fall.

Hikaru shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets. _I always seem to get nervous around her…_ "Well, the Host Club-" He frowned. It hadn't exactly been a collective idea. "-I mean, _Master Tamaki_, decided that we should head to the commoner's market for the winter festival."

Katie frowned. "Isn't that tomorrow?"

"Why don't you try and tell him that?"

Katie sighed. "Well, I'm a little busy now."

"Really?" Hikaru cocked his head to one side. "What are you doing?"

"Karate."

Hikaru frowned. "There's a dojo not far from here…"

"I don't like being around a lot of people."

"Oh." He smiled a little. "Can… can I try?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "Try what?"

Hikaru shrugged. "You know… karate…?"

Katie smiled. "You want me to teach you a little bit?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Well, I'm only a blue belt."

He shrugged. "Better than nothing."

Katie nodded. "Alright, come in."

* * *

"Upper punch!"

"Hai!"

"Lower punch!"

"Hai!"

"Middle punch!"

"Hai!"

"That wasn't a middle punch! I said middle punch!"

"Hai!"

"Upper punch!"

"Hai!"

"Lower punch!"

"Hai!"

"Middle punch!"

"Hai!"

Katie smiled. Her student was leaning well.

Hikaru gasped for breath as he stood in the middle of the living room, his chest heaving. For the past hour Katie had been training him non-stop, and during that past hour he had managed to take his shirt and hoodie off and reveal his bare chest. It had amused Katie greatly.

"Tired already?" Katie asked. "We haven't even started the kicks yet."

Hikaru glared at her. "If the kicks are so important, why don't _you_ try them?" he asked, annoyed.

Katie smirked. "Fine. I will." She pushed him out of the way and stood facing him in the middle of the living room, making sure he was far enough away from her before starting.

"Right, instead of the kicks, I'll start you with blocks." She spread her feet shoulder length apart. "Upper block!" She moved her hands into the block. "And the X-factor block!" She put her arms in a cross over her chest.

Hikaru frowned. "Isn't there a proper name for that?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. If there is, I can't remember it." She moved aside. "You try it."

Hikaru pouted. "I can't be asked." He sat down on the couch. "Do the kicks."

Katie folded her arms. "As soon as you get your sweaty back off my couch."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her before getting up. "Alright - now do the kicks."

Katie spread her feet shoulder-length apart. "Okay, so there's upper kick-" she performed the move, "-middle kick,-" she performed that move as well, "-and lower kick." She smirked when she caught Hikaru jumping back slightly in order to avoid the kick hitting his knees.

He glared at her. "You did that on purpose."

Katie shrugged. "Now it's your turn to do the kicks."

Hikaru sighed and stepped into the centre of the room. "Okay, so there's upper kick-" he did the kick, "-middle kick-" he did that kick as well, "-and lower kick." He slipped as he tried to kick out Katie's legs from beneath her, missing and hitting a nearby table instead. "Ow!"

Katie burst out laughing… until she heard a crash. Her eyes widened in shock and she span to see a vase on the floor, the china smashed to pieces and scattered around the table that Hikaru had just kicked. "That'll be it for today."

Hikaru got up and frowned. "Why?" He noticed the broken vase on the floor. "Oops."

"That was my mum's favourite vase…" she whispered.

A pair of footsteps suddenly approached the living room door. Becky gasped. "You broke mum's vase!

"It was an accident!" Katie protested.

"But you broke it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Katie grabbed Hikaru's arm and started dragging him out of the room.

Hikaru was lost. _What was happening? Why was Katie dragging him away?_ "Uh… Katie?"

Katie span to face him. "What?" she snapped.

Hikaru jumped. "Uh… what's going on?"

Katie frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"You're cutting off the circulation to my hand."

Katie suddenly let go. "Oops. Sorry." She sighed. "I'm just… so annoyed."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Becky's probably going to tell our mum that I broke the vase - her _favourite_ vase - and I'm going to get into trouble for it because I was the only person she knew that was in there."

"Oh." Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that."

Katie looked genuinely surprised. _Hikaru rarely ever said sorry…_ "It's alright." She sighed. "I don't really mind taking the blame. I'll just use my pocket money and my salary to pay for a new one."

"I'll pay for it if you want?" Hikaru offered.

Katie shook her head. "Nah, it's better if I do it alone." She pulled off her ghi and revealed the casual t-shirt and joggers she was wearing underneath.

Hikaru had to close his eyes when Katie was taking off her ghi. She laughed.

"Open your eyes, Hikaru - I'm not stripping."

Hikaru smirked and opened his eyes. "Sorry."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She headed up the stairs.

Hikaru frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I need to make some calls." She smiled and turned to go back upstairs. "You can come with me if you want."

Hikaru frowned. "Can't you use the phone?"

Katie laughed. "You can't use the phones to make a video call unless it's an I-phone. I have a laptop in my room." She smiled at him. "Besides, there are some people I'd love for you to meet."

Hikaru looked wary before agreeing. "Alright. I'm coming." He followed her up the stairs.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Video Calls

**Hey, readers! I hope you've all had a good holiday.**

**Anyway, before you read on, I just want to tell you that my updates are going to slow down dramatically from now on. Since I'm heading back to school, and I'm in my second GCSE year, I've got to really study hard and cut down on my writing time. Which means I'll only be writing on the weekends. So I'll only be updating once a month, twice at the most.**

**I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyway, read on, readers!**

* * *

Video Calls

Katie sighed as she opened the door to her room. Today, of all days, her sister had decided to move Henry's bed. And she'd moved it right in front of her door. It had taken her quite a while to move the heavy dog bed, but she'd finally moved it back into Becky's room.

Hikaru had stood back and watched with amusement as Katie struggled to move the small pet bed. When she finally managed to get into her room, he followed her in, and stared at the room in awe.

The room was about a third of the size of Hikaru's own room, but it was much more interesting. The walls were painted a pale green, with swirls painted in purple decorating them underneath the various Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Hunger Games posters that had been stuck up. There was even a Lion King poster hanging up above her bed, which stood in the corner. The carpeted floor had a similar pattern to the walls, but instead the carpet was purple with green patterns on it. Scattered across the floor were Physics books and books on the Universe, as well as the occasional anime magazine and the various manga books. Her bed in the corner was a double bed – the covers were green with intricate purple designs on them, and on the bed lay a small white doll-type-thing with large ears and big black eyes, staring at Hikaru. He shied away from it. It was scary.

Katie shook her head whilst she booted up her laptop at the way Hikaru shied away from her Kyubey doll. She'd demanded it for that specific reason, and she was glad to see it was working. To be honest, she didn't really think Kyubey was that scary, but she thought it was a good way of getting rid of people who annoyed her. Like Becky – it worked really well on her.

Hikaru took his time looking around the rest of the room – the wardrobe had a lot of clothes in it, the drawer under her bed was full of converses, and the drawer beside her bed was full of… he blushed bright red when he opened it.

"Hikaru!" Katie exclaimed, shutting the drawer immediately.

"I was curious!" Hikaru argued back, although he hadn't really wanted to see what had been in there.

After getting thoroughly reprimanded about looking in places where he _definitely_ shouldn't have been, Hikaru settled for standing behind Katie and watching her startup screen on her laptop. He watched as images came up on the screen. One of them was a picture of three people, whom he quickly realised as Katie, Becky and their mother, Chantal. The second picture, however, was different – this one had five people in it: a black girl with plaited hair, an Asian girl in a headscarf, a blonde girl with a ponytail, a dark brunette with her hair hanging down to her waist, and, of course, Katie, with her hair short and in pigtails. The third and final picture was one of a large group of people around Katie's age, but he could definitely spot the red-headed girl in there. "So, who do you need to call?" he asked. He smiled at the picture of the five girls which Katie had put as her wallpaper.

Katie clicked on an application when the laptop had fully loaded. "Some friends."

"Friends?" Hikaru frowned. "From where?"

"England." Katie smiled as she logged into the application – which Hikaru now noticed was something called _Skype_ – and quickly set up a video call.

Hikaru watched as one by one the screen came up with different faces. Four of them.

The first face to appear was the blonde girl from the picture. Hikaru now noticed that she had green-grey eyes and a firm jaw shape. She was wearing a pair of square-shaped plastic-rimmed glasses, and her hair had been left down so that it reached her shoulders. Hikaru could just see the top of her grey t-shirt, which looked like it was patterned. She smiled. "Katie!"

Katie smiled. "Eglé!"

The next face appeared not long after. It was the Asian girl, but this time she didn't wear a scarf. Her dark hair was tied back into a French plait, which draped over her shoulder, and she had a light touch of mascara on her dark lashes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with sequined designs on it. "Hey, Katie!"

Katie waved. "Hey, Mukta!"

"When are the others getting here?" she asked.

A third face suddenly appeared. "I'm here already." This person was the black girl from the picture. Her hair definitely wasn't braided, with it being tied into two pigtails that puffed out by her ears. Hikaru could see that she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a blue hoodie on top. She was also wearing plastic-framed square glasses, but hers were a deep red rather than black.

"Oh. Hi there!" Katie waved.

"Hey!" the girl answered back.

"What took you so long, Andrea?" Mukta asked.

"Hey, at least I'm not last," Andrea argued.

"She has a good point," Eglé pointed out.

"Who has a good point?" The fourth and final person appeared. She was the dark brunette from the photo, but this time her hair was tied in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a green tank top, and there was a trace of blusher on her face along with lip gloss. Her green eyes were lined with mascara.

"No one, Rebecca," Andrea answered hastily.

Rebecca nodded slowly. "Okay…" She frowned when she noticed something behind Katie. "Katie, why is there a boy standing shirtless in your room?"

Katie span to see Hikaru still standing shirtless behind her. She blushed. "Uh… Hikaru…?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, and he blushed as well. "I… uh…" He smiled nervously. "I'll go get my shirt back."

"Good idea," Katie answered.

"But you didn't answer our question," Andrea smirked.

Hikaru stopped. "What?"

Katie put her head in her hands. "Oh no…"

"Why is there a boy standing shirtless in you room?" Rebecca repeated, smirking. Mukta and Eglé were sniggering.

"He got hot," Katie stated.

"Doing what?" Andrea asked.

"Karate."

"But why are you in your room?" Rebecca asked.

"We broke a vase."

"Oooh, I wonder how you did that."

"Rebecca, get your mind out of the gutter," Mukta laughed.

"He kicked the table and the vase fell over," Katie explained.

Andrea sniggered. "Oh, the scenarios in my mind right now that could cause a table to be kicked…"

Katie stared in shock at her friend. "You dirty minded—"

"Language."

Eglé just shook her head. "We are meant to be saying how much we miss Katie, not teasing her about the fact that she has a half-naked boy in her room." She suddenly blushed. "That came out wrong."

The other three started laughing.

Katie pouted. "Stop bullying me!"

"We're not bullying you," Mukta protested.

"It's just a joke," Andrea pointed out.

"It's because we're ginger, isn't it?" Katie asked, waiting for their answers.

"Well…" Rebecca started.

"Yes. You're ginger, therefore it must be suspicious when you're both in one room and one of you is shirtless," Andrea said sarcastically.

Hikaru was confused. _These girls were weird…_ "Uh… what's going on? Who are these people?" He looked at Katie. "Why are you talking about me?"

"At least he's got a nice chest," Rebecca muttered.

If glares could kill, the glare Katie sent her way would've sent her to hell and back over a million times.

"Hikaru, these are my best friends from England," Katie explained. "There's Mukta, the quiet yet deadly one-" she pointed at the Asian one, "-Eglé, the artist-" she pointed at the blonde one, "-Rebecca, the musician-" she pointed at the brunette, "-and Andrea, the complete nutcase who gets really annoying," she pointed at the black one.

Andrea smiled. "Aww, thanks!"

Mukta rolled her eyes at her. "You're so weird."

"Greetings, o shirtless one," Rebecca waved at Hikaru.

Andrea snorted. "And you call me weird. Strange child." She directed the last part at Rebecca.

"We are all weird – this is one fact that is definitely true," Eglé pointed out.

All of the girls nodded, including Katie.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head. _What had he gotten himself into?_ "Uh… should I just go and get my shirt now?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Hikaru nodded and left the room, pointedly ignoring the chit-chat that the girls were making that was probably about him. He swiftly skipped down the stairs to the living room, where he grabbed his shirt and threw that on quickly before pulling his hoodie on over the top. His eyes caught a glance of the shattered vase on the floor, and he winced. He and Katie were going to be in _a lot_ of trouble for this. He walked back over to the stairs and started to climb, hoping to get back to Katie's room quickly. He paused just outside her bedroom door.

"…_like him."_

"_Think? Make up your mind."_

"_Besides, what happened to being forever alone?"_

"_Oh come on – we're sixteen now."_

"_Actually, Eglé and I are seventeen."_

"_Shut up."_

"_What our crazy, good-for-nothing genius of a friend is trying to say is if you like a guy, go for him."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Oh yeah – we don't mind being forever alone without you."_

"_Besides, you're in Japan – the country of your dreams. You were bound to find the guy of your dreams living there, right?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Besides, what's his name?"_

"_Well… his name is-"_

The conversation quickly cut off when there was a bark right beside Hikaru. The poor boy jumped, knocking into the door and causing it to slam open and let him topple onto the carpeted bedroom floor. The dog jumped on top of him, barking and licking his face for no reason.

"Hey! H-h-help! Katie!" Hikaru called out as the dog licked his face. He couldn't help starting to laugh as the dog's tongue tickled his face.

Katie smiled. "Henry! Here boy!"

Henry jumped off Hikaru and over to Katie, trying to jump onto her lap as she sat on the seat.

All the girls on the screen beamed. "Henry!"

Katie smiled and petted her dog before turning to Hikaru. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Uh…" Hikaru sat up and attempted to wipe his face with his sleeve. "I didn't know you had a dog?"

"Oh, you've never met Henry?" Katie put Henry on the floor._ He was avoiding the subject…_ The dog immediately scampered towards Hikaru and started sniffing him.

"No." Hikaru watched the dog warily. "Uh… what is he doing?"

"He's just being friendly," Andrea called back from the screen. "No need to be afraid – pet him!"

Hikaru carefully reached out his hand to pet the dog. He moved his hand away slightly when Henry started to sniff his hand, but started smiling when he started to lick it. "He's cute."

"Of course he is!" Rebecca exclaimed from the screen.

"How can you not love Henry?" Mukta added.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening downstairs. "Katie! Becky! I'm home!"

Hikaru turned to Katie. "Katie…"

Katie seemed to get the same ideas. She turned to her computer screen. "Guys, I've got to go…"

"Don't worry!" Rebecca waved it aside.

"See you soon!" Eglé waved at her.

"Bye!" Mukta called out.

"We love you, Katie!" Andrea added.

The other three just rolled their eyes.

Katie smiled. "See ya!" She quickly closed down the application, just as both she and Hikaru heard a yell from downstairs.

"KATIE ELIZABETH BRIGDEN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Katie winced. "Oh boy…"

"Should I tell her?" Hikaru asked.

Katie shrugged. "I'd be in trouble anyway." She got up. "My mum never thought it was a smart idea for me to do karate in the living room, anyway."

Hikaru smirked. _Yep, same old Katie._

* * *

**Review!**_  
_


	15. Visits From Abroad part 1

**Hello, readers! Here's another episode for you! I've finally managed to post something up for you guys! Yay! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Visits from abroad part 1

"Why am I here with you again?" Hikaru stood bored outside the airport terminal, his hands in his coat pockets. He had a scarf around his neck, and was wearing a warm coat with jeans, boots and a jumper underneath that his mother had designed for him.

Katie shrugged in her large winter coat, panda hat and scarf with her DMs and jeans. "You guys offered."

Hikaru frowned. "I did?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I distinctly remember Tamaki saying that my guests are your guests, so you have to welcome them."

"I don't remember that."

"I do. It was this morning."

"Oh." He looked around. "Well, everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves."

Katie snorted as she watched Tamaki running through the different shops within the airport excitedly, dragging Haruhi along behind him. The poor girl looked scared as the Host Club President excitedly pointed out all of the different items. The rest of the Host Club, excluding Kyoya of course, just wandered around the terminal in awe. "That's the understatement of the century," Katie joked.

"You've got that right," Kaoru said as he joined the pair. "They all seem so unnecessarily over-excited."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "You'd be in that crowd if I wasn't here," she pointed out. She watched them with amusement. "I swear they could all pass for oversized children and we could be their parents."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "'Parents'?" _Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?_

Katie blushed slightly. "Not in that way."

"Oh. Alright." _I guess not…_

Kaoru looked over that the arrivals board. "So, where exactly are your friends coming from?"

Katie joined Kaoru at the arrivals board, and Hikaru followed. She looked over the board before pointing at one of the destinations. "London Heathrow. It's one of the biggest airports close to Harlow. I just don't know whether they'll all come together or—"

"**Katie!**"

Katie was suddenly met with three crushing hugs, and she stumbled backwards. "Uh… hi?"

Rebecca, Eglé and Mukta just laughed. "So you don't remember us?" Mukta asked.

"She's been in Japan for way too long to even think of us," Rebecca joked.

Katie smiled. "Naw, I missed you guys!" She hugged the trio back. "But where's Andrea?"

Rebecca was about to answer when they heard a yelp of surprise. The four girls stepped away from each other and turned to where Hikaru had been standing mere second before… only to find him stumbling backwards with a person latched onto him.

More specifically, a black teenage girl that went by the name of Andrea.

"He's so cuddly!" Andrea exclaimed, arms firmly wrapped around Hikaru as she grinned. "I can't believe you've never hugged him before!"

"Katie…" Hikaru asked, fear clearly evident on his face.

Katie blushed. "So what if I haven't hugged him? It doesn't give you the right to."

Andrea pouted. "But I want to."

"_Andrea! You better not be hugging random strangers!"_

Andrea pouted again. "I'm not, daddy!" She let go of Hikaru.

Mukta rolled her eyes at her. "Strange child," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Andrea asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"I'm going to headslap you in a minute."

"Do I know you guys?" Eglé suddenly asked.

Andrea and Mukta glared at her.

Hikaru leaned down to whisper in Katie's ear. "Your friends scare me."

Katie shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." She turned to the girls. "You came with your families, then?"

The four girls nodded. "Yup."

Katie smiled. "So Becky has friends to play with now!"

Andrea smirked. "Well, I don't know if Jude would consider Becky a friend…"

"More like an evil being that wants to kill him," Eglé added.

"Of course he would," Rebecca sighed.

Andrea looked between Kaoru and Hikaru, who were both standing beside Katie. "So, who are your friends?"

Katie rolled her eyes before calling out to the rest of the Host Club members. "Oi!"

The four girls' eyes widened as the four boys and single girl joined them. "Woah…"

"I've never had a welcome party before…" Andrea muttered. Mukta punched her lightly on the arm, even though she found it amusing.

Rebecca just sighed. "Oh for the love of…" She stopped short when she saw the boys. "Since when did you have such good taste in boys, Katie?"

Katie went bright red. "Uh… oh, there come your parents!"

The four girls turned around and saw their parents coming over. They smiled and waved, taking their suitcases from them. Beside their parents stood a small asian girl, and a much taller black boy.

"Next time, could you please not leave us with your suitcases?" Rebecca's mum asked.

"Sorry, mum, but Katie was just about to introduce us to some of her new friends," Rebecca commented.

Her mother, Lilla, raised an eyebrow at Katie. "Those are some very cute boys, Katie."

Katie went even redder.

"Those boys better not mess around with my daughter," Andrea's dad, Andrew, growled. Her mother, Ekua, just sighed.

"Don't worry, sir," Tamaki spoke up. "We'll take very good care of these girls."

Rebecca leaned closer to Andrea. "We don't even know their names yet," she whispered.

Andrea shrugged. "They're cute." She picked up her suitcase. "Besides, we'll get to know them eventually – we're staying at Katie's whilst our parents are at the hotel."

Eglé smiled. "Really?"

"Didn't we organize this last month?"

Katie nodded. "We can do our introductions in the limo." She led her large group of friends.

A large smile covered each one of the girls', excluding Haruhi and Katie, faces. "Limo?"

"Yup." Katie opened the limo door. "Hey, Tamaki, get the suitcases into the boot, would you?"

Tamaki frowned. "Why?"

"You offered to host my friends with me – do your job."

Tamaki pouted.

* * *

"So, who exactly are these boys?"

The five girls were sat in a circle on Katie's carpeted bedroom floor – where the girls would be spending the next week in sleeping bags, watching movies and eating midnight snacks – with their sleeping bags and suitcases put in different places around the room.

Katie set down seven pictures, one of each of the Host Club, and spread them out so that they could be seen by each of the girls. "Right. Well, who do you want me to talk about first?"

Mukta smiled and pointed at one of the photos at the same time that Eglé pointed at another. They laughed. "Who are these?"

Katie picked up the photos. "Well, these are Mitzikuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka – the cute type and the silent type. We call them Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, both 3rd years in Class A, and they're cousins. Hunny-senpai is the blonde-ish one. He likes cake, chocolate and cuddly toys, and is really sweet. His birthday is 29th February, so he'd technically be about 4 years old. Mori-senpai always hangs around with him – more like his protector. He's really tall, and quiet, but it's not hard to notice. His birthday's on 5th May. Both of them do martial arts – Mori does Kendo and Hunny… could be classed as a lethal weapon."

All four girls stared at her.

"You did a bloody biography on their lives?" Andrea asked.

That sent the girls into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright," Rebecca gasped. She pointed at another photo. "Who's that?"

Katie picked up the photo. "This is Kyoya Ootori – the cool type. He's a 2nd year, in Class A. He has low blood pressure, from what I've heard, and is dark and calculating. His birthday is 22nd November, and he is the third son in his family. He's better known as the 'Evil Dark Lord' amongst the Host Club, which I have experienced first hand – trust me. He's the Vice President of the Host Club, and manages all of the Club's finances."

Rebecca cocked her head. "He looks cute."

"He sounds like your perfect match," Andrea teased, expecting the slap on the arm she got not long after she'd made the comment.

Mukta just tapped Andrea lightly on the back of the head. "Right, your pick."

Andrea frowned. "There are four left. How am I meant to pick?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just pick one."

Andrea pondered over it before picking one of them. "This guy seems cool."

Katie smiled and picked up the photo. "This is Kaoru Hitachiin, 1st year, Class A – my class. He's the little devil type. He's playful, but not as much as his older brother, and his birthday is 9th June. You can usually find him hanging around his brother, and his parting is almost always on his right side. He claims to be 10% less evil than his brother, and is usually more mature."

Andrea smiled. "And I'm guessing this is his twin—" she picked up a photo almost identical to the one Katie was holding, "—right?"

Katie nodded. "That's Hikaru Hitachiin, 1st year, Class A. He's also the little devil type, and his birthday is on 9th June, but he's always playful and teasing. He can even be quite destructive when he's not with his younger brother, and is also quite childish. Some even say he's quite selfish and immature."

"Is he?" Rebecca asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

"But you like him like that," Eglé teased slightly.

Katie blushed. "Shut up."

"You haven't told us about the last two," Mukta pointed out.

Katie picked up the last two pictures. "Right, Haruhi Fujioka, 1st year, Class A. She's a blunt person, but really nice. Her birthday's 4th February. Now, there is only one reason why Haruhi is actually at the Host Club – she knocked over an expensive vase and has to pay off the debt. So she's stuck there. And they originally thought she was a boy…"

Rebecca gaped. "They thought she was a _boy_?"

"Idiots," Mukta muttered.

"Hey, they're male," Eglé pointed out.

Andrea nodded. "And who's the guy?"

"This," Katie pointed at the last photo, "is Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year, Class A. He's known as the princely type, and his birthday is 8th April. He's very outgoing and show-off-y, and can be quite vain, but he's really quite sweet. He's also quite naïve, and plays the piano. He's half-French and half-Japanese, and he's the president of the Host Club. He's the only male member of the Host Club that's an only child."

"Poor him," Rebecca said.

"Hey, at least you can sympathise with him," Andrea pointed out.

Katie sighed and collected the photos into a pile. "Well, that's them over and done with."

"Hold on," Andrea said. "I think you missed out a fact about Hikaru."

Katie frowned. "What about him?"

"You said that he's only calmer around his brother."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he wasn't destructive when we had that video call."

Katie blushed. "Well…"

"That makes him calmer around two people," Rebecca corrected. "You and Kaoru."

"And that's a good thing," Eglé pointed out.

Mukta looked up at the clock on Katie's bedroom wall. "So, what time do we order pizza?"

Katie shrugged. "Are you all hungry now?"

Andrea just threw her the phone, which had been sat on her desk next to her laptop. "Just order."

* * *

When Katie had told Hikaru that her friends – no, best friends – were coming over to stay for the first week of their Christmas holidays, Hikaru expected a group of nice, quiet girls which would keep Katie occupied so that he could pull a few pranks here and there.

Not a group of crazy wackos that were willing enough to perform stupid stunts.

"What are you doing?"

Andrea shrugged. "I'm bored, so I felt like stealing her 3DS. Why?"

Rebecca folded her arms. "You didn't even ask her?"

"No. So?"

"So, put it back! It's not yours!"

"Neither was the hairbrush you used this morning, but I'm not complaining."

"Andrea, stop being so difficult!"

"Would you two just shut up?" Mukta called out from the couch. "We're trying to watch anime here!"

Hikaru and Kaoru just stood in the living room doorway, eyebrows raised as they watched the girls argue.

"Crazy otakus," Hikaru muttered.

"Heard that!" Andrea called out as she continued to play on Katie's 3DS.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her.

Katie entered the living room. "Hey, pizza's here!"

The girls smiled. "Food!"

Andrea jumped up and helped Katie carry the pizza boxes to the kitchen, and Rebecca, Mukta and Eglé followed hungrily. Kaoru and Hikaru followed out of curiousity.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

Katie opened one of the boxes as Andrea set the others on the counter, and all five girls reached in and took a slice each. "Pizza time. We're hungry."

Andrea smiled. "Mmm… cheese…"

Rebecca leaned against one of the counters. "Hey, how about we go out and do something useful? Like shopping?"

Eglé shrugged. "Who's up to shopping?"

Andrea smiled. "I'd like a kimono."

Katie nodded. "Well, we know what we're doing next." She turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "And we know who's gonna carry our shopping bags."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girls in shock. "Oh no…"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review!**


	16. Visits From Abroad part 2

**Here's your next episode, readers! I hope you enjoy it, guys!**

* * *

Visits from abroad – part 2

So, how much are we getting each?"

"£100 in yen."

Andrea pouted. "That's not much!"

Lilla raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring any of your own money?"

The four girls shook their heads. "No."

"Well, there you go."

Andrea, Rebecca, Mukta, Eglé and Katie stood in Andrea's parents' hotel room, where their mothers had decided to hold their friendly 'catch-up' meeting. Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived at Katie's place that morning and had decided to tag along rather than being stuck with their 'good-for-nothing madman master of the Host Club' on a day trip to the town that he had organized, so they were standing behind the girls talking with Andrea's younger brother, Jude, animatedly.

"Please, mummy?" Rebecca put on her best puppy-dog pout.

"No."

All five girls pouted and were about to argue their case when they were interrupted.

"Your momma's stupid!"

"No, your mum's stupid!"

"Yeah, well, your momma wears too much makeup!"

"Your mum's face looks like a failed plastic surgery!"

Andrea span to see Jude and Hikaru right in each other's faces, at each other's throats. "Hey!" she yelled, hoping to catch their attention.

"You're an idiot!" Hikaru argued, although there was no point to this argument.

"So's your face!" Jude bit back.

"OI!" Mukta yelled, catching all three boys' attentions, including Kaoru who had been standing back with a smirk on his face. "Shut up! We're trying to have a conversation here!"

"And if I don't?" Jude teased.

Mukta stepped forwards, her hands raised to punch him. Jude quickly retreated to hide behind Hikaru, who was scared himself at the sudden turn of events, as Andrea held Mukta back to prevent her from doing any harm to them.

"Would you lot please calm down?" Rebecca asked. "They were just messing around."

"Yeah," Jude agreed as Hikaru nodded quickly. They watched Mukta's fist lower. "We were kidding."

"You didn't have to bring mum into it, though," Andrea pointed out as she nodded her head at their mother. She'd already continued with their conversation and had ignored everything else, however.

Jude shrugged. "She didn't notice."

The girls rolled their eyes at him and grabbed their purses. "Ri-ight…" Andrea muttered.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Jude asked.

"Shopping."

"Can I come?" At his sister and her friends' incredulous looks, he explained further, "I'm bored."

"You have an X-Box."

"But I want to go outside!"

Andrea sighed. "Fine. But don't lag behind." She glared at him. "And _don't complain._"

* * *

The three boys groaned as they entered yet _another_ clothes shop. They already had at least four bags each in their hands, and they were exhausted, starving and bored. Of course, they were still able to joke around with each other, and it hadn't taken long for Jude to grow on the twins so they could act like fairly normal people, but they wanted to do something _other_ than carry the girls' shopping bags.

"Andrea…" Jude whined, not caring what his sister would do to him.

"The hotel is fifteen minutes from here if you want to walk," Andrea threatened.

"B-but we're hungry!" Jude exclaimed.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at him before sighing. "Alright. Hey, is there a McDonald's around here?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, Hikaru and I go there after school a lot."

Rebecca smirked. "_You_ and _Hikaru_?"

Katie blushed. "Stop implying things!"

Hikaru blushed when he realized what they were implying. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Absolutely nothing!" Katie agreed.

"I don't even like her in that way!"

"Yeah, we're just friends!"

"Mmhmm." Mukta folded her arms, her eyebrows raised as if she didn't believe any of that… which she didn't. The other three girls rolled their eyes at the redheads and folded their arms also. Kaoru just stood back, watching with amusement, and Jude had a smirk plastered on his face.

Katie went even redder. "Let's just go get our McDonalds."

The girls nodded, and each of them went to grab their bags from the boys. Katie mentally facepalmed when she realized who she'd left her shopping bags with.

Hikaru.

She reached for her bag, blushing like mad when she brushed his hand instead. _They're so soft…_ "Oops."

Hikaru blushed as well. "No worries." He held out the bag. "Here you go," he smiled, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks that was slowly getting to match his hair.

She gave him a small smile and took it. "Thanks."

Andrea leaned closer to the rest of the group to mutter something to the rest of them. "Am I the only one who feels this is the most appropriate time to fangirl?"

"No," Rebecca muttered back. "I'm barely controlling myself."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the girls. "You're all weird."

Jude snorted. "Welcome to my world."

The group turned their attention back to Hikaru, who was scratching the back of his neck nervously. _I always tend to do that around Katie…_ "Let's go get some lunch then."

Katie smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Hikaru bit into his Big Mac hungrily, only just noticing the obsessive smiles on Andrea and Rebecca's faces. He scooted away from them slowly. _Otakus…_

"So, anything weird happen since you came to Japan?" Mukta asked Katie as she ate a couple of her chips.

The group eight had decided to take their meals to a nearby park and eat in the little sun they knew they'd get throughout winter, even though they were freezing cold. The visitors from England were relishing in the sun.

"Depends on what you consider weird," Katie answered as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.

Mukta shrugged. "Anything really. You know us – anything unfamiliar is considered weird."

"Well… I got a job," Katie told them.

Andrea choked on her Fanta. "A… a j-job?" She stared at Katie. "_You_ got a _job_?"

"What as?" Rebecca asked, barely hiding her laugh at Andrea choking as Mukta patted her back.

"A chef slash waitress," Katie explained.

Eglé frowned. "Where?"

"At the Host Club."

The four girls made o-shapes with their mouths. "Cool!"

They ate in silence for a few seconds before Andrea suddenly frowned. "Hey, isn't the Host Club where _Hikaru_ works as a host?"

Katie blushed. "Shut up!"

Jude sighed as he emptied his cup of Fanta. "I'm done." He burped.

Hikaru and Kaoru just stared at him, whilst the girls wrinkled their noses in disgust. "Ew!"

"What?" Jude asked. "Better out than in."

Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "You're disgusting."

Hikaru smirked. "Hey, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a surefire way to annoy Milord."

Jude smirked. "Alright then."

"I'll kill you before you do," Andrea threatened.

"Why don't we play a game," Katie suggested, changing the subject quickly to avoid any further mentions of death.

"Like what?" Rebecca asked.

"Bulldog!" Jude answered.

"Sure," Eglé agreed.

"That's going to be fun!" Mukta added.

"What's bulldog?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a game that involves a lot of running," Rebecca explained. "Like 'it' or 'sticky toffee'."

Kaoru was just about to ask about those games when they heard a familiar cry of "Katie!"

Jude's eyes widened. "Hide me!" He quickly crawled behind the twins.

Andrea shook her head at her brother's behavior before turning over to where Becky was skipping over with two boys – one with blonde hair and one with dark hair. "Hey Becky!"

"Hi!" Becky replied, hugging each of the girls in turn and waving at Hikaru and Kaoru. A smile broke out on her face when she saw the figure hiding behind Kaoru. "Jude!"

Jude jumped up and started running, heading away from the group. "Stay away from me!"

Becky chased him. "But I want a hug!"

The group just laughed at the pair – even Hikaru and Kaoru cracked smiles – including the two newcomers.

"So, Satoshi, Chika, what are you doing here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

Rebecca stared at them. "…Okay… that was creepy…"

"We came here with our brothers and the rest of the Host Club," Satoshi explained, pointing over to where a group of boys was standing with a girl… and where Becky had chased Jude so that they were running circles around them.

Andrea shook her head again.

"Hey, maybe they'll want to play bulldog with us?" Rebecca suggested.

Katie shrugged. "How about we ask?"

"Okay," Mukta nodded and stood.

"This is gonna be fun!" Eglé exclaimed as she stood up and stretched.

The rest of the girls stood up and joined her in their walk towards the rest of the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up and followed the girls, hoping not to be left behind.

"I'm gonna whoop all your asses!" Andrea stated, smirking.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Andrea nodded. "Yup."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on, _baka_."

Hikaru glared at her. "That was rude."

"Then you shouldn't have let your girlfriend teach me Japanese."

Hikaru went bright red. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure. I believe you."

Mukta pushed her slightly so that she bumped into Kaoru. "Leave him alone, Andrea."

Andrea glared at Mukta. "Now look at what you've done! You pushed me into Katie's boyfriend's identical twin!"

Kaoru laughed. "It's no problem, actually. I'm fine."

Mukta stuck her tongue out at Andrea.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "It was still rude, you small person."

Mukta glared at Andrea and started taking threatening steps towards her. Andrea took steps backwards. "Uh… Becks…"

Rebecca turned and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time, Andrea?"

Andrea frowned. "Why do you always assume I did something?"

"You called me small!" Mukta pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with calling you something you _are_," Hikaru pointed out, shrugging.

Mukta glared at him.

"What my idiot of a brother means to say is," Kaoru corrected, stepping forward and glaring at Hikaru, "that you shouldn't always get insulted by stuff like that. That way, people wouldn't use it against you."

"You just ruined the fun!" Andrea pointed out. She shrunk behind Kaoru when Mukta directed another glare at her. "Or not…"

"Could you four hurry up?" Katie called out from where the now large group was gathered.

Andrea spared one more glance at Mukta before sprinting over to the group. Hikaru followed shortly, and Kaoru and Mukta came over last. Andrea made sure she was sat next to Rebecca on the grass.

"Andrea, what are you running from?" Jude asked from where he was sat, firmly locked into place as Becky's arms were wrapped around him.

"I made Mukta mad again," she answered.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Come on." She sighed. "Anyway," she turned to Tamaki, "we want to play a game with you guys."

"A game?" Tamaki's eyes lit up and he clapped excitedly. "Oh, yes, yes! A game!"

"Bloody hell, he looks like Katie when she's fangirling," Rebecca muttered.

"So, what are we playing?" Hunny asked.

"Bulldog," Andrea answered.

"Oh, can I be in the middle?" Becky asked, letting go of Jude. Jude took a huge dramatic breath and moved away before Becky could hug him again.

"They don't even know how to play the game though," Katie pointed out. "Wait for Andrea to explain it first."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at her before sighing. "Fine." She turned to the rest of the group. "Right, so here's how you play…"

* * *

"Jude! I got you!"

"What? No fair!"

"I got Katie too!"

"I got Haruhi!"

"Rebecca! You let the gingers get away!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not speedy enough!"

"All you had to do was stand in their way and tag them as they ran past!"

"Well, you let blondie and Andrea get past!"

"But they're fast!"

Andrea smirked._ They'd never catch her…_

Andrea, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki stood behind the 'safety' line, panting from the recent 50 metre sprint they'd just endured whilst dodging the nine or so other people that had been trying to catch them. The group of four just watched with amusement as Jude, Katie and Haruhi got dragged to the middle.

"It's just the four of us left," Hikaru panted. Kaoru nodded, his hands on his knees, unable to form words.

"I think I'm gonna be out next," Andrea stated. "They know how fast I am, and they've got someone who can actually compete with my speed now. They know my weaknesses." She dug her foot into the ground. "Not much grip left – I can't turn or dodge quickly."

"Well, maybe we need a plan," Tamaki suggested.

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed. "None of your stupid little plots!"

"Besides," Andrea spoke, "we're all against each other."

"Every man for himself," Kaoru managed to add.

Andrea nodded. "Yeah, which means we've each got to make our own ways over." She scanned the group in the middle. "I've got at least four against me – three if I'm lucky."

Hikaru stood up straight and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know how many are against me."

"Becky's unpredictable," Andrea explained, "but the others will likely go for their friends."

"Well, that's just great," Tamaki groaned.

Andrea smiled. "Good luck to you all. May the best person win."

The other three nodded. "Right!"

"**Bulldog!**"

Hikaru stood back a little and waited for the others to go before looking for any gaps. He smiled when he realized there was one – right down the middle. _The other three must've gone for the sides…_ He sprinted for the gap. He could win this… he could make it…

"_Stop him!_"

He tripped and fell when something grabbed his ankle. He turned his head to see a familiar small ginger person lying there, grinning as they held on to his ankle. He glared at Becky. "Hey! Let go!"

"I've got him!" she called out.

"You grabbed my ankle and tripped me!" Hikaru argued.

"So? No one said I'm not allowed to," Becky pointed out. She got up and brushed herself down.

Hikaru glared harder. "Baka."

Becky glared back. "Orokana."

"Why you little—"

There was a sudden cheer, and Hikaru looked up to see Tamaki jumping for joy at the other safety line. He raised an eyebrow. "Milord won?"

"Yeah, he did."

Hikaru turned and saw Kaoru standing beside him, his hand outstretched. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kaou joked.

Hikaru shrugged. "The guy needs good luck every once in a while. It just gives us more reason to annoy him." He gave his brother a devilish smirk.

Kaoru smirked back. He didn't know what his brother had in mind, but he knew it would be fun.

"What are you doing?" Eglé asked as the group of girls walked over.

Katie noticed the devilish smirks on their faces. "Who are you plotting to kill?" she demanded.

"No one," the twins answered at the same time. "We were just saying how nice it was for Milord to win."

Katie narrowed her eyes at them. "Alright…"

Rebecca just stared at them. "Again, creepy beyond all reason."

"So what do we do now?" Becky asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I say we head back to Katie's place, get cleaned up, change into our pyjamas and watch a movie," Andrea suggested. "That alright?"

"Why pajamas?" Kaoru asked.

"Because they're cool," Andrea answered, ducking to avoid a headslap aimed at her head.

"That's cool with me," Katie answered.

"I'd like that," Eglé answered.

"And the boys can come too!" Rebecca added.

The girls nodded and turned to the Host Club.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "It's fine with us," they answered.

"I'd love to come along!" Hunny answered for himself and Mori. "Will there be cake?"

"We can bake some," Katie answered.

"I'd like to come," Haruhi answered.

"And wherever Haruhi goes, I go," Tamaki answered.

Everyone turned to Kyoya.

He sighed. "If you insist."

"Can Jude and I come too?" Becky asked.

"As long as we stick to the 12 rated movies, right?" Rebecca asked.

Katie and Andrea nodded. "Yup."

Becky cheered. "Yay!"

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Visits From Abroad part 3

**Here's your next chapter, readers! Warning: There is some inappropriate language and behaviour in this chapter... X3 Well, they're teenagers, right?  
**

* * *

**Visits from abroad – part 3**

"Oh, you're here!"

"Come on in, boys!"

"Snazzy pjs!"

"… next time, could you _not_ make me look out of place?"

"You don't look out of place."

"I'm the only one wearing bloody _pink_!"

"Well, that's your own fault, dickwad."

"… rude."

"Deal with it."

"… there are many words I could call you right now."

"Like what?"

"Dildo."

"… seems legit, dickhead."

Mukta sighed and looked up from where she sat picking movies with Rebecca and Haruhi. "Could you guys please shut up?"

"It's highly tempting to say no," Andrea started, "but for fear of my safety, I'll say okay."

Kaoru sighed and snuggled further into his blue pyjamas as he sat on the rug in Katie's living room. "Well, there goes our only form of entertainment," he muttered.

"We're bored!" Hikaru whined in his pair of red pyjamas.

Each person wore a different colour, with Tamaki wearing a pair of plain white pyjamas, and Haruhi wearing a yellow and white nightgown. Katie wore a pair of green pyjamas – _the same shade as her bedroom,_ Hikaru noted – and Mukta wore a pair of blue pyjamas. Rebecca wore a pair of green pyjamas that were similar to Katie's, and Eglé wore a pair of white and red pyjamas. Renge wore a pair of bright yellow pyjamas, Kyoya wore a pair of black pyjamas, Hunny wore a pair of yellow duck-themed pyjamas, and Mori wore a pair of plain blue pyjamas. Jude wore a pair of blue and black pyjamas and Becky wore a pair of green pyjamas. Andrea was the one in pink.

"Well, we're trying to pick a movie!" Haruhi snapped.

"Think of something to do," Mukta suggested.

"I know!" Tamaki stood up. "Let's play a commoner's game!"

"Like what?" Andrea asked, already used to being called a commoner even though it was very clear that a person like her was not at all common.

"Well, what do you commoners play at sleepovers?" Hikaru asked casually.

"Seven minutes in heaven," Katie muttered.

Andrea stared at her. "I cannot believe you just suggested that!"

"Suggested what?" Rebecca asked, suddenly interested.

Andrea was about to open her mouth when she noticed Katie's glare. "Nothing, Becks. Just carry on picking a movie."

"Alright, then," Rebecca muttered.

Tamaki sighed. "I wish we could do something – anything – to satisfy our boredom. Why, if we were at the Host Club, we would—"

Katie threw a pillow at Tamaki's face. "Shut up."

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. "Milord got a pillow thrown at his face!" they sang.

Tamaki glared at them. "Why you little—"

"Ah-ah-ah," the twins scolded, waggling their fingers at him. "We've got young ears in the room," they pointed at Jude and Becky.

Tamaki fumed.

Andrea stared at the boys in amusement before turning to Katie. "Katie, Hikaru and Kaoru are the male incarnations of us."

Katie snorted in humour. "Holy Ra, you're right! But then, who's Tamaki…"

Both girls glanced over at Mukta and Rebecca, who were glaring at them, before turning back quickly.

"You know, Tamaki," Andrea started, a smirk spreading on her face, "I think you have anger management issues."

"I do not have anger management issues!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And he's a pervert," Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Don't worry, I know how to cure your anger management," Andrea said as she picked up her pillow.

"I've told you—" Tamaki started, only to have a pillow end up in his face.

Hikaru burst out laughing.

Tamaki glared at him and grabbed a pillow. "Oh Hikaru…"

Hikaru took a deep breath and sat up. "Yeah, Mi—" He gasped for air as the pillow winded him.

"Hey!" Kaoru grabbed a pillow and threw it, aiming for Tamaki, before turning to see if his winded brother was okay.

Tamaki ducked, letting the pillow miss his head. "Ha ha!"

"Ow!" Mukta glared at Kaoru. "What did you do that for?" She picked up the pillow and threw it, getting Tamaki on the back of the head instead.

The blonde boy stumbled and fell flat on his face on the rug in front of him. "Hey!"

Andrea smirked and picked up a pillow, turning to Eglé and Katie. "This means war."

* * *

"Take that!"

"Ow! Hikaru that hurt!"

"Wimp!"

Andrea ducked as Kaoru's pillow came flying at her head. "What? I was being honest!"

Eglé launched a pillow at Hikaru. "Take that!"

Hikaru ducked. "You've got to be faster next time!" he laughed as he stood up.

"Like this?" Mukta asked as she swung a pillow at his head.

Hikaru dodged it. "Nope!"

"He means like this!" Katie exclaimed as she swung her pillow at his legs.

Hikaru's eyes widened as the pillow took his feet out from underneath him and he toppled to the floor. "Ow…"

"That's what you get!" Katie laughed. She high-fived Mukta.

Rebecca stood up from where she and Haruhi had been cowering in the corner. "Hey guys! We've picked a movie!" she called out.

"In a sec!" Andrea answered as she continued to swat Tamaki with a pillow whilst trying to avoid the pillows Jude was launching at her head.

"Haruhi! Help me!" Tamaki called out pitifully.

Haruhi smirked as she watched Tamaki get pummeled with a pillow. "No way, senpai! This is too amusing!"

"Hello?" Rebecca asked. "Are you guys even listening?"

"What?" Katie asked as she winded Kaoru with another pillow.

"The movie!" Rebecca called out.

"What about it?" Eglé asked as she dodged another pillow that Hikaru had thrown at her head.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, but we're kind of busy here!" Katie pointed out as she dodged a pillow before throwing another.

"If you're going to tell us, tell us now!" Andrea yelled.

"Yeah, so we can get the popcorn!" Becky called out as she threw a pillow at Jude's head.

"We're watching the Hunger Games!" Rebecca explained.

Everyone froze.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned. "The _what_?"

Katie gasped dramatically and threw a pillow at them. "The Hunger Games! How could you not know about the Hunger Games?"

The twins shrugged. "Why should we know?"

"Because it's one of the most epic films ever!" Andrea exclaimed, her hands pumping the air in excitement.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really?"

Katie shot him a glare. "Yes, really."

"Alright, then. You don't need to get snappy."

Tamaki stood up. "Okay, then. Let's watch this film!"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, blondie. It's a film, not a battle."

* * *

"That was epic!"

"Almost as good as the book!"

"There was a book?"

"Yes, Hikaru, a book. You know, those things with pages and words on them?"

"Shut up, Katie."

Kaoru smirked. "What's wrong, Hikaru? Can't handle the truth?"

Hikaru glared at his younger brother. "Don't even start, Kaoru."

"You know what I feel like doing now?" Andrea asked.

"Eating cake?" Hunny asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I'm hungry," Jude agreed.

"Then get some food from the kitchen," Rebecca told him blandly.

"What do you feel like doing, then?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I want to have a mini Hunger Games," Andrea said, smirking.

Katie's eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh, yes we should!"

"How many of us are there?" Rebecca asked.

"There are eight girls, plus the Host Club and Jude, which makes—" Kyoya started.

"Fifteen," Andrea interrupted, ignoring Kyoya's death glare. "Enough for one per district with three extras. It means either three districts with two tributes, or three game makers."

"We should have three game makers," Katie suggested. "It will be more fun."

"How about Rebecca, Kyoya and Haruhi?" Becky asked.

"So I get _no_ say in this?" Rebecca asked.

"Would you really like to go around hunting people?" Andrea asked.

"No…"

"Well, there you go."

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

Kyoya nodded.

Andrea smiled. "Now for the districts."

"We're districts one and two!" the twins exclaimed. "We're the Careers!"

Katie pouted. "I'm district four, then," she said.

"I'm district eleven!" Mukta said.

"I'll be district eight," Eglé said.

"Takashi and I can be districts five and six!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Jude and I will be nine and ten," Becky added.

"I shall be district seven," Renge said.

"Bloody hell," Katie said, jumping, "I forgot you were here."

"That leaves districts twelve and three," Andrea muttered, looking over at Tamaki.

"Hey, Milord, we'll make a pact with you," Hikaru suggested.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kaoru confirmed, noticing the glint in his brother's eye. "If you become district three, you can be a part of our group."

Tamaki frowned. It was a good offer, but… "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch!" the twins exclaimed, feigning mock hurt. "Join us!"

Tamaki smiled. "Okay!"

"So I'm left with district twelve, then," Andrea said. "All the coal!"

"Okay," Rebecca said as she noted everything down. "How long do we have to set up the arena?"

"Well, it's 8:30," Katie said, "so about 30 minutes. 45 minutes max."

"We'll be up in Katie's room playing _Spin the Bottle_," Andrea explained before the group got up and left the trio of game makers on their own.

Rebecca sighed. "Oh no…"

"What?" Haruhi asked.

Rebecca looked towards the stairs. "I have a feeling someone will die tonight."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of playing _Spin the Bottle_ with Hikaru and Kaoru, the girls learned to realize just how mischievious they were.

The dares started off as harmless – a hug, or a small peck on the cheek – and the questions they asked for truths didn't really give away too much personal info. But after five minutes, the boys started to get bored. The truths questions became a bit too pervy – "Kiss, fuck, marry." "Are you kidding me?" – and the dares got a bit horrendous – "Give me a nice long French one." "I will when your balls drop, Kaoru." They drew the line when Hikaru dared Andrea to strip in front of them – "You know what? I think I'll hang you instead, you ginger prick." – although Jude had been thoroughly amused at his sister's reaction.

"And it lands on… Kaoru!"

Kaoru pouted. "I was looking forward to giving Milord another dare."

Mukta glared at him. "If it was going to be another dare to finger me, Kaoru…" she let the threat hang.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he gulped, shrinking slightly.

"Truth or dare, Kaoru?" Eglé asked, a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Truth," Kaoru answered quickly.

"Should we do another '_Kiss, fuck, marry_'?" Andrea asked.

"That would be funny," Jude pointed out, smirking.

"Who was the first girl you kissed?" Katie asked.

Andrea and Jude pouted. "Killjoy."

Kaoru blushed. "Well… uh…"

"Well?" Mukta asked impatiently.

Kaoru lowered his head and muttered something incomprehensible. Hikaru stared at him in shock. "What?"

Katie frowned. "What did he say?"

"I've never really kissed a girl before," Kaoru muttered.

"Really?" Mukta asked.

He nodded.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about," Eglé said. "I have never kissed a boy."

"None of us have kissed boys," Andrea pointed out.

"Forever alone!" Eglé joked.

All the others laughed, and even Kaoru cracked a small smile.

"Okay, spin the bottle, Kaoru," Mukta said.

Kaoru nodded and reached forward, spinning the bottle. The group watched as the bottle spun, until it landed on…

"Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

Hikaru shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Dare."

Andrea smiled evilly. "Dare, you say?"

Hikaru immediately knew he'd done something wrong, but he kept his cool. "Yeah, dare."

Mukta also noticed the glint in Andrea's eyes. "Andrea, what are you planning?"

"I dare you to kiss Katie," Andrea said triumphantly.

Hikaru spluttered. "What?"

"Kiss her."

"I can't do that!"

"Why?" Mukta asked. "Are you too scared?"

Hikaru went bright red. "No!"

"Then kiss me," Katie said, looking Hikaru straight in the eyes. Of course, she was smart enough not to blush.

Hikaru took a deep breath and turned to her. "Fine." He leaned in closer to her.

Katie realized what she was doing and automatically closed her eyes. She didn't know why she did that – it was a reflex…

Hikaru leaned his face into hers, bringing his face and lips closer, and closer…

"Hey guys!" Rebecca called out as she walked into the room. "We're ready!"

Katie's eyes flashed open, and she noticed how close Hikaru's face had been to hers. _Just centimeters away…_ She turned to Rebecca.

Hikaru quickly leaned forward and pecked Katie on the cheek. He didn't want to owe her for not doing the dare later.

Katie paused slightly, taking the time to blush a little, before nodding at Rebecca. "Alright, we're coming."

Rebecca smiled a little before leaving the group in the room.

Andrea turned to the pair. "That was a nice kiss."

"It made Katie blush anyway," Mukta pointed out as she stood up.

Katie glared at them. "I know who I'm going to kill first in the games."

Eglé smiled. "And on that happy note, let's all head downstairs to pretend kill each other!"

Everyone but Katie and Hikaru burst out laughing as they headed downstairs, and left the pair behind in the room.

Katie touched her cheek where Hikaru had kissed her. "You didn't have to do the dare."

Hikaru blushed. "It would've bitten me in the ass sometime later."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hikaru nodded.

Her face fell a little. "Oh. It was all about the dare, huh?"

Hikaru paused before nodding. _Why did I pause…?_ "Yeah, it was." _Wait, it was, right? I… I'm not even sure anymore…_

Katie nodded and stood up. "Let's go downstairs. We've got a game to play."

Hikaru nodded numbly. _Wait, I feel numb…or am I upset?_ "Okay."

* * *

**Review!**


	18. Visits From Abroad part 4

**I know... it's been a while... but I've tried my hardest, okay? Forgive me, please?**

**Here's your next episode, readers! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Visits from abroad – part 4 [The Hunger Games]

To say that Rebecca, Kyoya and Haruhi had done well in half an hour would've been an understatement. The living room had been transformed – the couches had been moved to the corners of the room to make space for the tribute stands, and for the tribute stands, the trio had found twelve stools to put in a large circle in the middle of the room. In the middle of the circle of stools, however, stood the most magnificent thing Katie had ever seen:

A huge pile of weapons.

It didn't matter to Katie that the weapons were all fake – the assortment of wooden spoons, plastic swords, shields, bows and suction cup arrows highly amused her.

"The cornucopia," Andrea muttered, staring in awe at the pile.

"So many weapons…" Eglé said.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games!" Rebecca exclaimed.

The group of twelve just stood there silently, watching her with shock on their faces.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"What happened to your face?" Mukta asked.

"Never mind her face," Andrea muttered, causing Eglé to smirk and Rebecca to glare at them.

"What, don't you know who I am?" Rebecca asked.

Katie analysed Rebecca's costume. She was wearing a bright pink dress that matched her also surprisingly pink finger and toe nails. She wore a bleach blonde wig with a bright pink hair band, and she had bright pink lipstick on with pink eyeliner and blusher.

"Rebecca Victoria Amey?" Andrea asked, shrugging. That brought out another amused snort from Eglé.

"No," Rebecca said, glaring at them. "Guess again."

Katie gasped as soon as she realized who she was and flailed her arms around excitedly. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Mukta stared at Katie. "She's fangirling…"

"I was starting to think that part of her had disappeared," Eglé muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru just backed away slowly. "Otaku…"

Andrea scratched her chin. "Let's see, you're wearing bright colours, and you look scary…"

"You're a clown!" Jude and Tamaki exclaimed at the same time, covering their mouths quickly afterward when they were both on the receiving end of Rebecca's glare.

"No! She's Effie from the Hunger Games!" Katie exclaimed. "Jeez! You guys are such idiots!"

"Alright, ginger, calm down," Andrea muttered. "So if you're Effie, who are the other two?"

As if on cue, Kyoya and Haruhi walked into the room. Kyoya wore a grey suit with a white shirt and a grey tie and polished black shoes, and he had a thin black beard and moustache painted onto his face. Haruhi, on the other hand, was wearing a blonde wig and a pretty baby blue sundress with white flats. She had a light layer of makeup on to make her look younger than she actually was.

Katie was having a fangirling overload. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Andrea's eyes widened. "Woah…"

Hunny hid behind Mori's leg. "Kyo-chan looks scary, Takashi…"

"Seneca Crane…" Katie said before squealing and pulling him into a crushing hug. "Yayayayayay!"

Kyoya just stared at her. "Uh… help?"

"So Haruhi is Primrose?" Andrea asked. "That's pretty."

"So, tributes," Rebecca said. "Welcome to the first friendship Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Katie stepped away from Kyoya and walked back over to the group.

"We have our twelve tributes," Rebecca said, signaling over to the group of people. "And now for the rules. Seneca?"

Kyoya cleared his throat and stepped forward. "The tributes will start off on the stools. You shall not leave the stools until the horn blows. You will each be given a walkie-talkie, which will be on at all times, and when you have been killed, you will report it to us through the walkie-talkies immediately. And death occurs when you have been critically hit by a weapon."

"And don't forget to have fun!" Rebecca squealed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Oh, whoopee."

"May the contestants please step onto the stools," Kyoya said.

Each of the twelve stood on a stool, facing the Cornucopia in the middle. Haruhi walked around the outside and attached a walkie-talkie to each of their waists, turning each one on as she did so.

"Remember, duel to the death!" Rebecca exclaimed. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Haruhi and Kyoya walked out of the room and up to their headquarters – Becky's room – and Rebecca followed after turning the lights to the room on low. She headed upstairs and left the twelve.

Katie looked around the dim room. She could just about see everyone else's face, including Hunny's surprisingly stern one and Andrea's curious one as she looked around as well. She smiled when she caught Katie's eye, and made a small killing motion whilst signaling over to Tamaki. Katie couldn't help smirking and nodding. Not long after, she caught Hikaru's eye. He gave a small smile and winked at her, making her blush. _He looked so cute when he did that…_

Suddenly, all twelve radios crackled to life. "_Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…_"

Andrea snorted.

"_Hello, tributes. Do you read me? Do you read me, tributes?_"

Andrea pulled off her walkie-talkie, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her, and spoke into it, "What are you, a book? Yeah, we hear you, loud 'n' clear Effie."

There was a small scuffle on the other line. "_Quit it with the sarcasm, or you'll die first._"

There was a collective ripple of laughter in the room as Andrea put her walkie-talkie back onto her hip.

"_Okay, tributes, your countdown has started. Be prepared._"

"Lion King quote," Katie stated, causing some more light laughter.

The room was silent for another 45 seconds before the crackle came to life again.

"_10… 9… 8…_"

Katie locked eyes with Hikaru. _We're against each other now,_ she told herself adamantly. She attempted to make her face seem neutral as she looked at him.

"_7… 6… 5…_"

Hikaru nodded at her. He knew what she was doing. _Cutting off all ties – good idea… but she won't have any allies…_ He looked over at Kaoru, who was staring intently at the pile of weapons in the middle. He tried to get a look at what he was looking for, but Kaoru's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his. They nodded at each other. _Weapons first, hunt later_.

"_4… 3…_"

Katie eyed the plastic sword. She knew Andrea would go for the bow and arrow. And she'd eventually meet her around the house…

"_2… 1…_"

Katie took a deep breath.

"_Let the games begin!_"

It was chaos. Katie knew the first thing she had to do was grab that sword and run, but when she saw the chaos that was going on, she grabbed the nearest thing – which happened to be a plastic shield – and ran straight out of the room and into the kitchen to hide. She searched around the room for shelter before anyone came in and managed to scramble into the cupboard underneath one of the counters. She hugged her knees close to her chest and waited.

Waited for the games to begin.

* * *

Hikaru panted as he ran in from the garden, Kaoru and Tamaki hot on his tail. The three boys finally came to a stop in front of the kitchen fridge, gasping a leaning over with their weapons in their hands – Hikaru and Tamaki both had swords, and Kaoru had a bow and a set of arrows.

"So, who's dead?" Kaoru gasped.

Hikaru looked over at Tamaki.

"Jude and Becky died first, Andrea killed Eglé and Renge at the Cornucopia, and Katie, Mukta, Hunny and Mori escaped," Tamaki explained, rattling off the facts.

Hikaru nodded. "Eight of us left."

'Yeah," Kaoru agreed. He got off the counter. "Should we grab some water?"

"Go ahead."

Kaoru opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles of water. "You guys thirsty?"

"Yeah," Hikaru answered nonchalantly as he scanned the room. It was his job to make sure that his small group was alright. _Maybe it's time we made the group smaller…_ He glanced over at Tamaki, who was watching Kaoru pull foods out of the fridge. _Maybe…_

His head whipped around and pulled out his sword when he heard a small creak, and he noticed a small door opening underneath one of the counters. His eyes narrowed, and then widened when he saw a flash of red hair. His amber eyes met a pair of blue ones. _Katie…_

Katie shook her head quickly. _Please don't…_

Hikaru gritted his teeth. _Katie, please…_

Katie's eyes begged him. _Hikaru…_

He looked over at Kaoru and Tamaki quickly before looking back at Katie. His eyes told her one word. _Go. Now._

Katie's eyes darted over to Kaoru and Tamaki before she jumped out and ran.

The slamming open of the cupboard door caused Tamaki and Kaoru to spin quickly. Their eyes widened when they saw the flash of red hair dash out of the room, and they turned to see Hikaru standing there, his sword out and his eyes wide. He looked over at Kaoru and Tamaki, and they glared back.

"You let her get away!" Tamaki yelled.

Hikaru just locked eyes with Kaoru, his eyes pleading. Kaoru got the message.

"We can get her later," Kaoru answered. "It wasn't worth it." He glared slightly at Hikaru. _You owe me, lover-boy…_

Hikaru nodded. "I'll do it next time – honest."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at Hikaru. "I shall take your word for it."

* * *

Katie panted as she ran down the corridor and into the study – a room that they really didn't use. She was about to run in when something caused her to freeze.

An arrow point straight at her face.

"Move and I'll shoot."

Katie blinked nervously a few times before smiling. "Hey, Andrea."

Andrea stared at her for a little while before finally lowering the bow and arrow. "Katie? You're alive?"

Katie nodded.

"I thought you were killed at the cornucopia?"

"No, I grabbed a shield and ran."

Andrea nodded. "No weapons, huh?"

Katie shook her head. "Is there anyone at the cornucopia, though?"

Andrea shrugged. "I think Hikaru and Kaoru might make camp there. They're the Careers."

"They're in the kitchen," Katie said. "I saw them in there and I just managed to escape."

Andrea snorted. "I bet Hikaru let you go." She started walking towards the living room, where the cornucopia was stationed. She paused at the doorway.

Katie glared at her best friend's back. "What if he did? There's nothing wrong with that."

Andrea smirked. "Katie, he _let you go_. Get the hint already."

"What hint?"

"He likes you."

Katie frowned. "What?"

Andrea rolled her eyes at Katie. "He likes you, and you like him."

Katie just stared at her. "Of course we do. We're friends – it would be pretty awkward if we didn't."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Not in that way, ginger." She looked into the living room quickly before backing away. "I mean, I've only been here a couple of days, and I can clearly see that he _likes_ you, and you _like_ – oh shit!"

Katie frowned. "I do not like _shit_, Andrea. It's disgusting."

Andrea glared at Katie. "Katie, I did not say that you like shit. It was an exclamation of shock."

"And what were you shocked about?"

"We have company."

Katie span to see the three boys standing at the doorway behind them, staring at them. Both Hikaru and Tamaki had their swords raised, and Kaoru had an arrow drawn and ready to shoot.

Andrea drew an arrow and pulled it, aiming at the nearest boy, which happened to be Tamaki. Katie held up her shield.

"Hello, ladies," Tamaki greeted as he neared them.

Andrea and Katie both took a step back. "W-w-what do you want?" Katie asked.

Tamaki smirked. "Why do you think we want anything?"

Andrea looked at Hikaru. He looked unsure, even though he was advancing on them. Their eyes met for a brief second, and suddenly Andrea knew what he was going to do. She turned to Katie.

"Run," she whispered. "Get to the cornucopia, grab a weapon. Don't look back."

Katie frowned and looked over at Hikaru, whose eyes seemed to be conveying the same message, before turning and sprinting to the living room.

Tamaki frowned and looked over at Andrea. "So you want to die instead, then?"

Andrea turned to point her arrow at him. "Why say something which you know is not going to happen, Tamaki?"

"My princess—"

"I'm my daddy's princess only, blondie."

Hikaru snuck up behind the blonde boy, getting his sword ready. He needed to kill Tamaki before he got out of hand, and he needed to do it now.

Tamaki glared at Andrea. "I love your sarcasm. Where did you buy it?"

"Your mum."

Tamaki ran at her, his sword raised. Of course, he knew she was kidding around – she was too nice to insult his mother like that – but it was his duty as a tribute to kill her. To win the games.

He realized the trap too late.

Kaoru stared in shock. "Tamaki look out!"

Hikaru leapt forward and whacked the plastic sword out of Tamaki's hand with his own, '_cutting off Tamaki's hand_' in the process. The plastic sword fell to the side by Kaoru's feet.

Tamaki looked at Hikaru in shock. "What the… Hikaru!"

Hikaru just glared at Tamaki. "You're getting out of hand!"

Tamaki just glared at him. "We need to win the games! That means we need to eliminate every single threat in this games!"

Hikaru held his sword up to Tamaki's neck. "Right now, the girls don't seem to be the threat here."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at Hikaru. "I'm the threat?" He laughed. "_I'm_ the _threat_? I'm a part of this team!" he growled.

"You didn't _actually_ think we were all going to win the games, did you?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki just stared blankly. He had in fact thought that.

Hikaru shook his head. "That's what I thought."

_Smack._

Hikaru just watched as Tamaki fell to the ground, his eyes closed as he feigned being dead. He gave a small smile. _The no good idiot of a king is dead_. He heaved a huge sigh and dropped his sword, looking up to meet Kaoru's confused gaze.

"What?"

"Why did you kill him?" Kaoru asked, clearly confused.

"If we hadn't, everything would've backfired," Hikaru pointed out.

Andrea nodded. "If we're planning to team up, that is, which is what it seems like Hikaru is doing."

Kaoru frowned at his brother. "You want to team up with the girls?"

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…"

All three pairs of eyes widened when they heard a yell and a curse.

"Katie," Andrea muttered before racing to the living room. Hikaru and Kaoru followed her, grabbing the two swords that were on the floor and expecting a fight. They didn't expect to see Katie flat on her face with a bunch of weapons behind her. She had a dagger and a shield in her hands.

Andrea was smirking. "Are you alright?" she laughed.

Katie looked up at her and glared. "It's not funny. Help me up."

"Of course it's funny," Andrea said as she help Katie up. "You got a weapon?"

Katie nodded and brushed herself off. "Yeah." She looked over at the boys. "Are they here to kill us?"

"What? No!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Why would I kill you?"

"He was the one that suggested we team up," Andrea said, smirking.

Hikaru blushed.

Katie smirked. "Well, that's nice of you. So it's the four of us?"

Kaoru nodded. "Against Mukta, Mori and Hunny-senpai."

"They're all our senpais," Andrea muttered. "It's not fair. I hate being the youngest."

"You're not the youngest here, though," Katie pointed out. "Let's go."

"I'm not?" Andrea asked as she grabbed more arrows and loaded them up. "They're younger than me?"

"Yup."

Andrea smirked. "Gives them the license to be more immature."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "It does?"

"Yup." Andrea smiled at them. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Rebecca listened to the conversations that came through the walkie-talkies. She smiled and turned to the other two. "It seems as if they got rid of Tamaki."

Kyoya smirked. "About time. But we now have a group of four rather than a group of three."

Haruhi frowned. "Then what do we do?"

Rebecca smirked. "We release the dog."

* * *

Katie paused when she heard the familiar sound of someone descending the stairs. "Who was that?"

Andrea frowned. "What?"

"Someone just came downstairs," Katie explained. "I don't know who it was."

"Well, neither do we."

Kaoru frowned. "Were the footsteps heavy or light?"

"Why does that—" Andrea's eyes widened when she realized the implications of what he was saying.

Katie frowned before answering. "They were quite light."

"That rules out Kyoya," Hikaru pointed out.

Suddenly, the group heard panting and the pitter patter of small footsteps. Katie's eyes widened.

"I can't believe them…"

Kaoru frowned. "What? What did they do?"

Andrea started at Kaoru. "You don't know Henry?"

"Who's Henry?"

Hikaru stared at the doorway. "Katie's dog. He's harmless really, but has one major flaw."

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

Katie stared wide-eyed at the doorway. "He's a people lover."

The group of four backed away slowly before starting to run as Henry was released into the room. The cute dog barked and chased them, wanting his greeting hug that he usually got from the ginger haired people.

"Crap!" Andrea called out as the group ran into the corridor.

"Where do we go now?" Katie asked.

"The kitchen!" Hikaru called out as he raced past the girls. "We can get to higher ground!"

"Right!" The group raced to the kitchen.

Hikaru stood by the door and watched each person enter. Andrea… Katie… He frowned. _Kaoru?_

"Help!"

Hikaru looked out into the corridor, where Kaoru had tripped and fallen. The poor boy had a hand on his knee, and his face was contorted in pain.

Hikaru gasped. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up at his brother. "H-H-Hikaru?"

Barking could be hard coming from the living room.

"Hikaru, go!"

Hikaru paused. "Kaoru…"

"Just go, Hikaru!"

Hikaru shook his head. "I can't go without you!" He reached forward to help.

"No! Go! Keep the girls safe!" Kaoru said. "Sacrifices are needed."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, we can save you!"

"Go!" Kaoru commanded. "I can't go anyway – I bashed my knee!"

Hikaru's bottom lip quivered for a little before he stood up. "Alright. I… I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled softly. "I love you too."

Hikaru turned and ran into the kitchen, making sure that he didn't look back as he heard the barks of Henry as he pounced on Kaoru. He slammed the door behind him to stop himself from hearing the screams, and eventual laughter.

"It's alright, Hikaru," Andrea said as she walked up to him. "Kaoru sacrificed himself to keep the three of us safe."

Katie nodded. "I know we'll have to kill each other in the end, but we'll have helped each other to survive anyway."

Hikaru nodded. _I've just sacrificed my own brother for two girls… what kind of guy am I?_

* * *

Kyoya smiled as Rebecca walked Henry back into the room. "The job?"

Rebecca smiled. "Kaoru is gone."

"And the others?" Haruhi asked.

"Still alive."

Kyoya sighed. "Then it's about time we made use of those dead."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Kyoya nodded. "Release the zombies."

* * *

"So, are we staying in here?" Andrea asked as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Hikaru contemplated it before shaking his head. "No. Kaoru… Kaoru would've wanted us to keep moving so that we don't get caught."

Andrea and Katie nodded. "Alright then."

Hikaru opened the door slowly and looked out before leading the girls out into the corridor, towards the cornucopia.

"Why are we going to the cornucopia?" Katie asked.

"It should be safer there," Hikaru stated as he walked into the room.

Katie frowned. "There are only two exits apart from the windows. That's not exactly safest."

"We have weapons."

Andrea shrugged. "Good enough."

The trio had just entered the living room and gotten comfortable when they heard the sound of running footsteps and groaning. Andrea frowned as Mukta ran through the room.

"What the…"

Katie's eyes widened when she saw the group of tributes standing at the door – the group of _dead_ tributes. "Crap."

"Run!" Hikaru called out.

The girls jumped up and ran to the only other exit – the one that led into the kitchen. Hikaru jumped up to follow them, and winced as he fell straight back down. A throbbing pain started in his ankle. _Great. I've twisted it._

Katie stopped at the doorway. "Hikaru!" She ran back to help him, ignoring the fact that the tributes were advancing on them, and rather slowly.

Hikaru closed his eyes tightly. "My ankle."

Katie helped him to sit up. "Did you twist it?"

"I think so." He looked down at his right foot, to the ankle that was throbbing.

"Do you think you can stand?" she asked.

Hikaru bit his lip. "I think so." He pulled himself up into a kneeling position, making sure to balance himself before putting any weight on his bad foot. Katie helped him into a standing position before helping him to walk into the kitchen. As soon as they walked in there, Katie barricaded the door.

Andrea frowned. "What happened?"

"He twisted his ankle," Katie explained.

Andrea frowned. "Get up on the counter."

Hikaru nodded and limped over to the counter before sitting on it. Andrea bent down and pulled up his trouser leg to reveal the ankle that had already started slightly swelling. She frowned.

"We need ice, Katie," Andrea said.

There was a pounding on the kitchen door. Katie's eyes widened.

"Andrea…"

Andrea sighed. "Can you walk?"

"A little," Hikaru answered.

"Both of you, go to the garden," Andrea said. "I'll lead them on a wild goose chase."

"Andrea…" Katie started.

"Go!" She helped Hikaru off the counter before running over to the other door.

Katie opened the back door and waited for Hikaru to limp over, which didn't take very long. "Come on!"

Hikaru limped out of the door and into the garden before Katie followed, shutting the door behind them audibly. "Are we safe?"

Katie shook her head. "We have to hide. Come on." She led Hikaru over to one of the bushes on the far side of the garden and pushed him behind it, making sure he was well hidden before hiding herself. The two stayed silent for a while, listening out, before deciding to talk.

"Do you think it's safe to go inside now?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know," Katie replied.

Hikaru nodded. "I'm cold," he stated, shivering a little.

Katie smiled and leaned closer to him. "Are you a little warmer?"

Hikaru blushed and gave a small smile. "Yeah, a little."

The two stayed like that for a little while before getting bored.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Katie suggested.

Hikaru nodded, shivering. "I-I'm really c-cold now…"

Katie got up and brushed herself dry before helping Hikaru to his feet. Hikaru smiled at her and took one step before collapsing under the sheer weight. He cried out in pain. Katie grabbed him before he could hit the floor.

"Woah, what happened?" she asked.

"My ankle," he winced. "It hurts more now…"

Katie nodded. "It's alright – Andrea will fix you when we get inside."

Hikaru gripped Katie's arm tightly she helped him walk inside. "It really hurts now…"

Katie nodded. "I know." She peeked through the kitchen window to make sure it was empty before helping Hikaru inside. She walked him over to the counter, and helped him to sit up on it.

Not long after, Andrea ran into the room, slamming the door shut and barricading it behind her. "Barricade the other door!" she yelled.

Katie ran over to the door and barricaded it. Hikaru just watched her barricade it as Andrea grabbed some ice packs from the freezer. When he saw Andrea walking over he frowned.

"Hey, what are you—" He gasped as she slammed the ice pack onto his throbbing ankle. "Ouch!"

"Shhh!" she hushed. "Keep it down!" She pressed the ice pack harder onto his ankle, ignoring his painful cries and squirming. "Keep still! I need to compress it!"

Hikaru whimpered as the ice pack was forced on harder. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Shhh!" She put the ice pack on the counter and started to massage his ankle.

Hikaru jumped. "Hey! Ouch!"

"I need to get the swelling down," Andrea said. "That's why I'm doing all this." She grabbed the ice pack and compressed his ankle again. "Just close your eyes."

Hikaru nodded and did as he was told. Not long after, he could feel the ice pack leave his ankle. "What's going on?"

Andrea grabbed a small tube from the First Aid box that had suddenly appeared there and squirted a bit onto his ankle before rubbing it in. Hikaru frowned before feeling his ankle heat up.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked. "It's hot…"

"It's Deep Heat," Andrea explained. "It uses heat to heal wounds. My dad uses it when I injure myself all the time."

Hikaru nodded and watched as she massaged the cream into his ankle. She then grabbed a bandage and started wrapping it around his foot.

"This should last you for a little while."

"So, what's up with our competition?" Katie asked.

"Hunny and Mori are dead," Andrea explained. "I don't know about Mukta, but I haven't seen her recently."

"Did the zombies get to them?" Hikaru asked.

Andrea nodded. "It looked gruesome." She secured the bandage around his ankle with safety pin. "There you go."

Hikaru smiled and climbed off the counter. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance. "It's stronger, but it still feels weak." He put a little bit of pressure on it. "I think I can walk on it, though."

Andrea nodded. "That's good."

There was banging on the door coming from the corridor. Andrea sighed. "We need to leave."

Hikaru frowned. "How?"

Andrea looked over at Katie. "You two, get to the cornucopia. I'll fight them and lead them to the garden, away from you two."

Hikaru shook his head. "No. I can't have you sacrificing yourself."

"I need to, Hikaru." She smiled. "Team Peeniss."

Hikaru frowned, but Katie seemed to get the idea.

"Just go," she growled.

Andrea smiled. "Good luck." She hugged Katie and Hikaru briefly before moving the barricades from the doors. Katie and Hikaru moved to stand in front of the safe door, and Andrea stood in front of the dangerous one.

"Ready?" Katie asked.

Andrea and Hikaru nodded.

"Go!"

Both doors were opened, and Hikaru and Katie ran straight into the living room… right into the trap. Hikaru raised his sword right as another came swinging at his head and blocked it. He nearly gasped, this time not in pain, when he saw who was wielding the other sword.

It was Tamaki.

"M-Milord?" Hikaru asked, shocked.

Tamaki just glared at the redheaded boy. "We meet again, Hikaru."

Hikaru managed to keep the sword up, even though he could feel his right ankle start to buckle under the pressure. He gritted his teeth. "Greetings, Milord," he answered. He pushed the sword outwards, forcing Tamaki to stumble backwards.

Katie wanted to help Hikaru to make sure he was okay, but she had her own problems to deal with in the forms of Eglé and Renge. She raised her dagger and shield, prepared to fight. "Bring it, bitches."

Hikaru stumbled backwards slightly as he dodged Tamaki's swipe, avoiding being killed. He winced as he put too much pressure on his right foot. Tamaki smirked.

"Our little Hikaru isn't in exactly the best shape, is he?" he teased.

Hikaru glared at him. "Shut up." He swung his sword at Tamaki's head, hoping to literally knock him out, but was only greeted with Tamaki ducking.

The blonde boy fought back with an aim to Hikaru's right ankle. Hikaru cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Katie's eyes widened. "Hikaru!"

Tamaki gave him an evil grin and placed a foot on the redhead's chest to prevent him from moving. Hikaru just stared up at him.

"Let me go," Hikaru ground out.

"Now why would I do that?" Tamaki pushed his foot down harder on Hikaru's chest. "I mean… it's your fault I'm like this."

Hikaru put his hands under Tamaki's feet to keep them from crushing him. "You would've turned on us eventually – that wouldn't have helped us at all. We needed to remove the threat."

Tamaki rolled his eyes at Hikaru. "What a feeble excuse." He pointed his sword at Hikaru's chest. "Maybe you need to feel how I felt – you need to know how it feels to _die_."

"Hikaru! No!" Katie called out, just as Tamaki's sword hit Hikaru's chest. She didn't feel the arrow hit her back until it was too late.

When both redheads were on the ground, the room was silent apart from the obvious crackling of the radios. "_That concludes the games,_" came Haruhi's voice.

There was a cheer from the kitchen, and Mukta ran into the living room. "I win! I win!"

Katie sighed and sat up. "Well, we tried our hardest."

Andrea walked into the living room with an eyebrow raised. "You're being passive?"

"No, I'm just congratulating the winner," Katie said. "What did you expect me to do, shoot an arrow at Mukta when it will obviously result in certain death?"

Kaoru laughed lightly as he walked in. "It's nice to know how much you trust your friends."

Everyone laughed apart from Hikaru, although Andrea was the only one to notice.

"How's your ankle?" she asked.

"It hurts…" Hikaru answered as he pulled up the trouser leg to reveal his ankle. "Tamaki whacked it with his sword when he was trying to kill me, and it's throbbing now."

Andrea walked over and took off the bandage, revealing a swollen ankle. Tamaki winced.

"I didn't know…"

"Just get me an ice pack and the first aid kit," Andrea snapped.

Katie sat up. "Do you need the Deep Heat as well?"

Andrea nodded. "This looks worse than before. Did you walk on it a lot?" she asked Hikaru as the other two left the room.

Hikaru shrugged. "I think I leaned on it quite a bit when I was fighting Tamaki. And then Tamaki whacked my ankle really hard."

Andrea nodded and smiled gratefully at Tamaki and Katie when they returned with the items. She put the ice pack on Hikaru's ankle. "We can leave it on for longer now because we aren't playing the games."

Hikaru nodded.

"I'm bored," Jude complained.

"We can watch another movie?" Rebecca suggested as she walked into the room. She had taken off all of the makeup and had returned to her original pyjamas.

The group nodded.

"But what to watch?" Eglé asked.

"Do you guys have any preferred movies?" Andrea asked. "I mean, I like most Disney films…"

"How about Finding Nemo?" Becky asked.

"No. The beginning makes me cry," Katie pointed out.

"Then we shall watch it," Rebecca said, picking the movie off the pile and placing it in the DVD player.

Katie pouted and seated herself beside Hikaru. "You all just want to see me cry."

"Katie, I'm going to cry too," Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah, but no one cares about you!"

* * *

When Chantal walked into the house at around midnight, she had expected it to be dark, of course. She had also expected there to be only six girls in the house along with an overly friendly dog. What she hadn't expected was the group of boys that came along with them.

The group of teenagers had fallen asleep in the living room, some of them lying on top of each other whilst others lay next to each other. She smiled when she saw Katie's head lying on Hikaru's chest. The two seemed nice for each other…

She shushed the other four women as they walked into the house to pick up their children. "They're asleep," she explained to them.

The four women nodded and peeked into the living room. Lilla smiled when she spotted Katie and Hikaru.

"It looks as if she'll be getting a boyfriend soon."

"She might not want to, though," Chantal sighed.

"Shall we wake them up?" Ekua asked.

"Nah, let them sleep," Lilla said. "They're going to be grumpy anyway. There's no point."

The five women smiled at their children's sleeping forms before leaving the room.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Visits From Abroad part 5

**Here's your episode chapter, readers! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Visits from abroad – part 5

When Katie woke up the following morning, she heard two different things. Out of her left ear, she could hear continuous chatting coming from the kitchen – they were her friends' voices, if Andrea and Tamaki's loud voices were anything to go by. Out of her right ear, however, she could hear the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. To be honest, on the right side of her face she could feel the texture of soft silk…_ hold on, hold on… silk?_

Her eyes flashed open. _Red silk…_ She sat up quickly, only to be stopped by an arm draped around her shoulders. She frowned and looked down to find her own arm draped over the person's chest. Her eyes traced in the chest, up the neck, until she spotted a familiar pale face. _Hikaru's_ face. Her face went bright red. _I… I fell asleep on Hikaru?_ Her blush faded slightly when she noticed how peaceful his face looked, and she touched his face slightly. She jumped when he fidgeted a little before giving a small smile. She sighed. _No, Katie. You do not like him. He is just your friend._ She reached up slowly and removed his arm from around her neck, placing is carefully on his chest so as to not wake him up, before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Here comes sleeping beauty!" Rebecca called out before taking a bite of her toast.

"Where's your Prince Charming?" Andrea asked.

Katie glared at her before joining the group where they sat around the main counter in the middle of the room.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the Hikaru," Eglé muttered, causing Mukta to accidentally spurt out orange juice.

"Where's everyone else?" Katie asked as she filled her plate with bacon and scrambled egg.

"Kyoya, Hunny and Mori went home, and Ekua came to pick Jude up earlier," Rebecca explained.

Katie nodded. "Ah."

"So, did you have a nice sleep?" Kaoru asked, a small smirk on his face. The smirk disappeared when he felt a sharp slap on the back on the back of his head. "Ow! I was just asking!"

* * *

The last thing Hikaru remembered from the previous night was falling asleep to a movie about a fish as Andrea bandaged up his ankle. So when he woke up to find himself lying alone on the rug in the middle of Katie's living room, he felt genuinely confused.

"You're finally awake, then."

Hikaru looked up to meet his younger brother's eyes. "Yeah…" He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his face tiredly. He winced when he realized his neck was quite stiff. "Ow… what time is it?"

Kaoru gave his brother a small smile. "Oh, I don't know… about midday or so?"

"What?" Hikaru sat up fully. "I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry, I saved you some bacon and scrambled eggs," Kaoru said. "Are you hungry?"

Hikaru nodded when he felt his stomach rumble. "Yeah, I guess." He attempted to pull himself into a standing position, but nearly fell over when he put pressure on his right foot. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Kaoru called him before he could fall. "Woah, are you alright, Hikaru?"

Hikaru winced. "My ankle… still hurts…" He tentatively placed his foot on the floor, gripping his brother's arm tighter when he felt more pain shoot up his ankle.

Kaoru nodded. "Just lean on me. I'll help you to the kitchen."

Hikaru nodded and leaned on his brother as he limped alongside him to the kitchen. He smiled when he spotted a familiar group sitting around the centre counter. "Hey guys."

The group turned to face him. "Hikaru!"

"There's Prince Charming!" Andrea exclaimed, just smirking at the glare Katie sent her way.

"You're awake!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Hikaru nodded as he joined them at the counter. "It seems so, Milord." He smirked. "Or am I sleepwalking?"

Tamaki just stared at him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Rebecca asked, leaning forward onto her propped up arms.

Hikaru didn't know what she was talking about until he noticed Katie was blushing. "What happened?" he asked warily.

"Nothing," Katie answered quickly.

Hikaru frowned. "Alright…"

"How's your ankle?" Mukta asked.

"Sore. Swollen." Hikaru pouted. "It really hurts, but I think I can walk on it a little."

Kaoru snorted. "Says the guy who collapsed when he only took one step."

Hikaru glared at his brother. "Shut up."

"I'll take off the bandage after you've eaten," Andrea suggested.

Hikaru nodded as a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs was set in front of him. He grinned as he picked up a fork. "Yum!"

"So, what are we doing today?" Rebecca asked as the group watched Hikaru dig into his breakfast.

The boy paused when he realized everyone was watching him. "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

Katie shook her head. "No no, eat."

Hikaru nodded and slowly continued to eat the rest of his brunch.

"So, again, what are we doing today?" Rebecca asked.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Eat," Andrea stated, only to receive a headslap. She winced. "Ow!"

"No," Mukta said. "We meant something fun." She looked over at Tamaki. "What kind of fun things do you do here?"

"Whatever you want," Tamaki said. "There are loads of fun things to do here!"

The group sat contemplating for a while.

"Hey, didn't Katie go to a theme park?" Eglé asked suddenly.

Hikaru hesitated as he scooped some scrambled eggs into his mouth and paled slightly. _They weren't thinking about…_

"Yeah!" Andrea agreed. "We should all do to a theme park! It would be really fun!"

Hikaru started choking on some bacon. _So they were…_ He put a hand to his throat.

"Get some water!" Katie exclaimed.

Haruhi jumped out of her seat and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before handing it to Hikaru.

He grabbed the glass from Haruhi and took a big gulp before setting the glass down and taking huge breaths. "Thanks," he panted.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

Hikaru nodded as he set the glass down, sending Katie a worried glance. Katie sighed.

"I don't think we should go to the theme park," Katie blurted out.

Andrea frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because Hika—" She stopped when she felt him kick her under the table and glared at him. He just glared back. She frowned. _What am I supposed to say?_

He gave a shrug just small enough for her to see. _I don't know! Just… anything but the theme park…_

Katie looked over at Kaoru and Haruhi. _Help?_

"Because Hikaru knows we can do something better, right, Hikaru?" Kaoru lied quickly. _You owe me big time, Hika…_

Hikaru gave a breath of relief and nodded, although he quickly realized the breath didn't go unnoticed by Andrea. "Yeah…"

"Well, then, what do you suggest we do?" Eglé asked Hikaru.

Hikaru thought about it. They'd already been shopping, there was no way they were going to a theme park… what about… "How about sightseeing?" he suggested.

Mukta smiled and nodded. "That's a really good idea, Hikaru!"

"Who will be our guide?" Rebecca asked.

"Hikaru and I can be your guides," Kaoru said, smiling at them.

Andrea looked at Hikaru and frowned. "But your ankle—"

"Should be fine with some painkillers," Hikaru interrupted. He gave her a small smile. "Trust me."

She frowned at him skeptically for a little while before sighing and nodding. "Fine. But you need to change and get a fresh bandage first."

That was when Hikaru realized that he was the only person out of the whole group that was still wearing pyjamas. Even Kaoru had changed, although he didn't know how or when he had managed to do so. "Alright, then."

* * *

Hikaru smiled as he climbed out of the shower in the bathroom. He always so much better after he had a nice warm shower, even if it was the middle of the day. He wiped himself down quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing another to towel his hair dry. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, and frowned. He was bright pink… He walked into his bedroom.

"You're pink."

He jumped when he realized there were two girls sitting on the bed. _His_ bed. He glared at them. "What are you doing in my room?" he demanded.

Andrea shrugged. "Waiting for you, I guess."

"She suggested it," Katie said. "I just went along."

Hikaru sighed. "Look, I know you're eager to bandage up my ankle so that we can go sightseeing and all, but I need to get some clothes on."

"We know," Andrea smirked.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Katie frowned. "Well, what?"

Hikaru sighed again before limping over to grab some clothes for himself. "You know what, forget it." He limped back over to the bathroom door. "Just… don't follow me in here." He limped inside and shut the door behind him, locking it.

Katie glared at Andrea.

Andrea stared back. "What?"

"We looked like total perverts," Katie pointed out. "No thanks to you."

"Hey, at least you learnt one new thing about him," Andrea pointed out.

"And that is…?"

"He goes pink when he showers."

* * *

When Hikaru returned to his bedroom, this time fully dressed, he found a larger crowd sitting on his bed. He frowned. "Hey! What are you doing in my room?"

Kaoru smiled at him. "We're just waiting for you, Hika."

"Couldn't you wait anywhere else, like, _not_ in my room?" Hikaru asked, clearly annoyed.

"But we like your room," Katie answered. "And we've been playing games."

"Like what?"

"I-Spy."

Hikaru frowned. "How do you play that game? I want to learn!"

"You can learn when we've patched up your ankle," Andrea said.

Hikaru limped over to the bed. "Well, can I learn whilst you're bandaging it up?"

Andrea nodded. "Sit next to Katie, and we'll teach you whilst I bandage you up."

Hikaru limped over and sat next to Katie, and turned to her slightly as Andrea knelt in front of him and started applying some Deep Heat to his ankle. "So, how do you play _I-Spy_, then?" he asked.

"It's a guessing game," Rebecca explained. "Basically, you say 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with…', and say a letter, then everyone has to guess what you're talking about."

"It's really fun!" Tamaki exclaimed. "But it's really hard. These commoner's games are hard! You have to think really hard!"

"Something he's probably not used to…" Andrea muttered, a smirk on her face. She ignored the glare Tamaki sent her way before he retreated into the corner.

"And now he's in the emo corner," Katie sighed. "I only just about managed to get him out of there last time."

"When was that?" Mukta asked.

"Two weeks ago."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Katie. "What did you do?"

Katie smirked. "I told him he was a childish little dickhead who should get a life."

Andrea laughed. "I'd take that as a compliment."

"That's because you're special."

Andrea shot a glare at Mukta, who just smiled. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

'My amazingness."

"I would be if there was any."

"I have a safety pin, Mukta. Don't make me use it."

"So, can we play this game?" Hikaru interrupted, already bored of the girls' bantering.

Katie nodded. "Okay. It's Haruhi's turn anyway."

Haruhi nodded. "Alright. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'I'…"

"Idiot," Andrea, Hikaru, Kaoru and Rebecca answered simultaneously.

"Which one?" Katie asked.

"The blonde one sitting in the corner like a spoilt child," Andrea answered.

"Wrong," Haruhi answered.

"Then it's the one who managed to twist his ankle playing the Hunger Games at Katie's house," Rebecca answered.

Hikaru pouted. "Now that's just mean!"

"Wrong," Haruhi answered. "Try again."

The group – apart from Andrea, who was still wrapping up Hikaru's ankle – looked around the room, only to find that they couldn't find anything beginning with the letter 'I' that they could think of.

Katie sighed. "I give up."

"Same," Eglé added.

"I can't think of anything!" Hikaru whined.

"Do you all give up, then?" Haruhi asked, smiling.

"I don't," Andrea said, smiling when she realized what Haruhi was talking about.

"Alright, what is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Injury."

"Correct!"

Andrea secured the bandage with a safety pin. "Right, all done." She looked up at Hikaru. "Does it feel tight enough?"

Hikaru slowly attempted to move his foot before nodding. "Really tight." He looked at Andrea. "It doesn't hurt that much, you know."

Andrea shrugged. "The swelling hasn't gone down yet. It's best to keep it wrapped up."

"Should we give him painkillers?" Katie asked.

"We should give him drowsy ones to shut him up," Rebecca stated.

Hikaru glared at her. "I'm not as talkative as you are."

Rebecca glared back. "Do you _want_ me to kill you?"

Hikaru quickly shook his head.

"Then shut up."

"Let's not give him the painkillers," Andrea suggested. "He says his ankle doesn't hurt as much anymore, so let's leave them."

Katie nodded.

"Let's go, then!" Eglé said, getting off the bed.

Rebecca sighed and lay back on the bed. "But it's so comfortable here."

"Rebecca! On y va! _**(Let's go!)**_" Andrea said, attempting to drag the girl off the bed.

Tamaki's ears perked up. "You speak French?"

"Un peu _**(A little)**_," Andrea replied. "Maintenant, on y va! _**(Now, let's go!)**_"

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Whatever that means!" Hikaru added before being met with a pillow to the face.

* * *

The group spent the whole afternoon sightseeing, starting around the Ouran Academy and making their way around the town. Haruhi led them through the market, showing them all of the stores before leading them through the mall, before letting Hikaru and Kaoru lead the group through the richer parts of the area, showing them the owners of the houses as they walked past. During their walk, it started to snow lightly, causing the whole group to start gasping as the snowflakes landed on the bare tree branches for decoration.

By dinner time, the group had made it back to the market and had decided to eat something small before heading back.

Hikaru limped over to his seat. He wasn't showing it, but his ankle was throbbing. The excessive walking had put too much pressure on his ankle, causing it to start swelling again. He wanted dearly to start whining and complaining about his ankle, but he was afraid that would mean he would get sent home without the others.

Katie sat down beside him. "Are you alright?"

Hikaru nodded. "Just a little peckish." He was a little hungry, but the pain in his ankles was overriding the thought of hunger at the moment.

"Okay, what should we eat?" Rebecca asked.

"Coffee," Hikaru and Kaoru answered simultaneously. "And anything with maple syrup."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "I see an addiction to both coffee and maple syrup."

"What's wrong with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Addictions aren't good."

"Well, they sell cupcakes," Mukta said. "And sausages…"

Katie snorted. "Sausages."

The girls, apart from Haruhi, burst out laughing, leaving the rest of them confused.

"What's so funny about sausages?" Tamaki asked.

"We think dirty," Eglé said, bringing out another round of giggles from the girls.

Hikaru and Kaoru both frowned before their eyes lit up in recognition and they started sniggering. "You're so dirty…"

Tamaki continued to frown. "Dirty?"

Haruhi frowned at the girls. "You had to get their imaginations going, didn't you?"

Katie nodded as she laughed. "I'm sorry, but we're so dirty."

"It's just the fact that every boy at this table has a sausage already, so we don't need to order any," Andrea said, sending them into another round of laughs.

"Okay, can we just order?" Haruhi asked.

"What do they mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Think dirty," Hikaru said.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY HARUHI THINKING THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!"

"Shhh!" the girls hushed Tamaki.

"We don't want to get kicked out, you idiot!" Andrea whispered.

"Sorry."

Hikaru picked up the menu. "Nothing else looks appealing."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" She looked at the menu. "Actually, I'm not that hungry anyway. I'd rather go get some McDonald's."

"Same," Mukta agreed.

"Let's go, then," Katie suggested.

The group nodded and got up to leave. Hikaru got up and was just about to follow them when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He gasped from the sudden pain and gripped onto the chair.

Katie turned around when she heard him gasp. "Hikaru? Are you alright?"

Kaoru frowned. "Is your ankle bad again?"

Hikaru squeezed his eyes tight shut and nodded.

"Your ankle doesn't just hurt suddenly like that…" Andrea said. "Has it been hurting the whole way?"

Hikaru hesitated. _Uh… what do I say now…?_

"Hikaru…" Kaoru warned. "Don't lie."

"We just want to know," Haruhi said.

Hikaru nodded slowly.

Andrea sighed. "How are we going to get back now?" she asked.

"Where are we even going anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"We were going to go to McDonald's to get something to eat," Mukta said. "And then probably go back to Katie's house."

Katie nodded. "But if Hikaru can barely walk one metre, how can we get back to my house?" she asked.

Andrea frowned thoughtfully before turning to Tamaki. "Give him a piggy-back."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"You know, a piggy-back."

"What's that?" he asked.

The girls stared at him in shock. "You _don't_ know what a piggy-back is?" they asked.

"It's what Mori always gives Hunny," Haruhi explained. "You know, when Hunny is on Mori's back."

"Oh…" Tamaki said. "No."

Hikaru shook his head. "There is no way I'm getting onto his back."

"I'll give him one," Kaoru offered.

"It's better if someone taller gives him one," Andrea pointed out. "It doesn't work very well otherwise."

Hikaru pouted. "No!"

"Hikaru, we'll force you even if it kills us," Katie said.

"No."

"Hikaru…"

* * *

Hikaru pouted as he was piggy-backed out of the McDonald's on Tamaki's back. "That was embarrassing."

"It was your fault for not telling us that your ankle hurt," Rebecca pointed out.

"You're heavy," Tamaki groaned.

"Shut up," Hikaru snapped. "It's no fun up here either."

Andrea smirked. "Oh, Hikaru seems to be having such fun."

Hikaru glared at her. "I know who to kill first when I get a weapon."

Andrea smiled. "I feel so loved."

Kaoru laughed as he walked beside her. "I love your sarcasm."

"Thank you."

"OTP," Mukta coughed, earning a glare from Andrea.

"And now I know who _I_ am going to kill first," she said.

Mukta just smiled. "Okay."

"What does 'OTP' mean?" Kaoru asked curiously. "It surely can't be that bad?"

"It means one true pairing," Katie explained. "Fangirl speak for '_You should totally go out!_'."

Kaoru stared at Andrea in shock. "…I don't even know you!"

"I didn't say it," she pointed out. "Mukta did."

"So we are now shipping Andrea and Kaoru?" Rebecca asked, smirking.

Andrea glared at them all. "Only if we ship Katie and Hikaru," she stated, causing Katie to start spluttering and Hikaru to blush bright red.

"I think they should totally go out," Rebecca said. "I mean, they looked so cute last night!"

"Last night?" Hikaru frowned. "What happened last night?"

Katie blushed. "Nothing."

"She fell asleep on top of you," Eglé said. "And you were both smiling!"

"Aww!" Andrea cooed. "It was really cute! I mean, I was just bandaging up his ankle when he fell asleep, and Katie was resting on his chest, and she fell asleep five minutes later!"

Hikaru went even redder. "I was tired! It's not my fault I didn't notice how close she was to me!"

"But you smiled in your sleep," Rebecca added as they headed into Katie's house.

"That could mean anything!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And you wrapped your arms tighter around her…" Eglé said.

"Stop it!" Hikaru said as his face went redder.

"He did?" Katie asked as she went a deeper shade of red. "I didn't notice…"

"You were too busy listening to his heartbeat," Mukta teased.

"Shut up!" Katie and Hikaru cried at the same time.

Kaoru was too busy laughing to even notice how red his brother had gone. Even Tamaki and Haruhi were laughing. The group continued to laugh as they walked into the living room, where Chantal and the rest of the girls mum's were having tea and biscuits whilst chatting. They looked generally alarmed when they walked in laughing.

"What's going on?" Lilla asked.

"We… we were just talking about how… how cute Katie and Hikaru looked last night," Rebecca managed to say between laughs.

Chantal laughed. "Aww."

"Mum, tell them to stop!" Katie begged.

"But you two did look very cute."

Hikaru went an even deeper shade of red.

"Mum!" Katie exclaimed.

"Why don't you lot go and play a game, or something?" Lilla suggested.

"We can't," Rebecca answered. "Hikaru hurt himself."

"Oh, what happened?" Ekua asked.

"He didn't tell us that his twisted ankle was still hurting," Andrea said. "So we've walked about 10 miles and he's had a throbbing ankle the whole time."

"Well, how about a jigsaw puzzle?" Saydun, Mukta's mum, suggested. "That doesn't involve much walking."

"Or you can play Jenga," Rasa, Eglé's mum, added.

"Yeah!" Andrea agreed. "That's fun!"

"Are those more commoner's games?" Tamaki asked.

"Why does he keep calling us commoners?" Andrea asked. "He should know well enough by now that we're clearly not very common."

The girls' mums laughed.

"Well, go and get the games," Chantal told Katie. "You can play in the study if you want."

"Yay!" Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed. "Commoner's games! Commoner's games!"

Haruhi shook her head at them. "They never cease to amuse me."

* * *

"Jenga!"

Hikaru reached forward. "My turn!" He reached out and pulled out one of the pieces on the tower slowly before placing it on the top. "Jenga!"

Kaoru smiled and scrutinized the tower, looking for the best piece to take out. "Now you've left me with no pieces, Hika!"

"No he hasn't," Andrea said. "There are loads."

Kaoru just pouted. "But I have no idea which one to pick…"

Katie sighed. "How hard is it to pick a piece?"

Kaoru frowned. "Fine." He reached forward and started to pick a piece out of the tower.

"YAY! THE PUZZLE'S FINISHED!"

He jumped when he heard the sudden shout, causing the tower to topple over. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked over from where he was sitting beside Eglé and Rebecca. "What? What did I do?"

"You made me lose the game!"

Andrea laughed. "Don't worry, Kaoru. We can play again."

Kaoru just pouted. "But I wanted to win this game."

"You're being a spoilt brat…" Katie warned.

"Fine," Kaoru sighed. "We can play again. Can I start this time?"

Katie nodded. "Yup."

Hikaru fidgeted where he sat. "I can't feel my backside…"

Andrea laughed. "It's called being numb, Hikaru. You have to move into a different position to start feeling it again."

"Why does your butt go numb?" Kaoru asked curiously. "I mean, you commoners should know, right?"

Andrea frowned. "Don't you know?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both shook their heads.

"It's basic biology," Andrea stated. "You've basically stopped off some of the nerves, so they can't feel anymore. By moving, the nerves aren't being crushed anymore."

"Oh…" Hikaru said.

"I'm not any good at biology," Kaoru said. "In fact, I suck at all of the sciences. Hikaru is the one that's really good at them all."

"But you're good at Literature and History," Hikaru pointed out. "And Geography. I'm not good at those."

"Andrea's good at everything," Rebecca called out.

Andrea rolled her eyes at Rebecca. "Can we just play Jenga?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'm starting!" he called out as they built up the tower again.

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Visits From Abroad part 6

**Here's your next episode, readers! I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and this is the penultimate episode of season 1! Season 2 should be posted up soon, but I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far!**

**Read on!**

* * *

Visits from abroad – part 6

"So you're leaving?"

"Well, we don't live here, do we?"

Hikaru pouted. He'd just been told that Katie's friends were leaving a couple of days later, and he was quite upset about it. He really wanted them to stay. He'd enjoyed being in their company and having their company, and he'd learnt more commoner's games with them around than he had before they'd come. Christmas with them hadn't exactly been that bad – _"Is this an expensive necklace?" "Yup." "Are you trying to kill me, Hikaru? This is beautiful!" "Don't worry – his mum made me a personalized dress." "… He obviously wants us all to die." "Ha ha, very funny." "Hold on… how do you manage to get an expensive necklace three days before Christmas?"_ – and the Christmas dinner that Andrew and the girls' mums had put together had been delicious – a mix of Asian, African, Eastern European and British food all in one meal.

But now… now they were leaving…

For school.

"But you can move here!" Hikaru whined. "And live with us!"

"No we can't," Andrea sighed. "That would be absolutely pointless. We're all doing our A-Levels."

"But…"

"Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "Stop being so selfish. They have to go home."

Hikaru pouted even more. "But I want them to stay so that we can all hang out."

"Hikaru, I've already started packing my stuff," Rebecca said.

Mukta nodded in agreement. "So have I."

"Hikaru, if you don't want us to leave, then how about we all spend one more day together?" Andrea suggested. "As a group, with the Host Club."

"Yeah!" Katie agreed. "We could go play a game like rounders or something!"

Eglé shook her head. "But Hikaru's ankle isn't completely better," she pointed out. "He still limps a little when he's walking."

"She's got a point," Rebecca said. "We have to think of something else."

The group sighed collectively as they sat in Katie room, some on suitcases and others on the floor or on the bed, thinking of what to do.

Then Hikaru smiled and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?" Mukta asked. "What is it?"

"Are any of you busy tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, apart from packing…" Andrea said, "I don't think so."

"Then be dressed in something pretty, all of you," Hikaru said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"What?" Katie asked. "Hikaru—"

"Just do it. For me?" He gave Katie a pleading look.

Katie sighed. _Why do I melt at that look?_ "Fine." She ignored the smirks that went around the room.

"Where are we going?" Mukta asked, asking the question that all the girls had been thinking.

Hikaru tapped his nose knowingly. "It's a surprise." _And it will be fun…_

* * *

Andrea sighed as she put on her lip gloss. "I wonder where we're all going tonight…" She wore a knee-length red dress, with a pair of black flats and a pair of black leggings underneath. She wore no makeup apart from some lip gloss and the small bit of red eye shadow above her eyes, and her afro was left down with a small red flower in it.

Rebecca shrugged. She wore a similar outfit to Andrea, but wore a purple dress instead of a red one. Her dark hair was tied back into a French plait that was hanging over her shoulder, interwoven with purple ribbons. "I don't know. Hikaru refused to tell us."

Katie walked into the room, finishing off applying her green eye shadow. She wore the same outfit as Rebecca and Andrea, but with a green dress instead, and her red hair was left curly and hanging down to her shoulders. In fact, all of the girls were wearing pretty much the same outfit, except for the face that Mukta's dress had an intricate design on it. Eglé's was blue, and Mukta's was pink.

"He refused to tell all of us," Katie pointed out.

Mukta sighed as she pinned on her scarf. "Where do you think he'll take us?"

Katie shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe some posh restaurant or something."

"For someone you have a really big crush on, you don't seem to know an awful much about him," Andrea noted.

Katie glared at her. "Mukta, can you stab her with a pin?"

Mukta shook her head. "Busy."

"Plus, she's got a good point," Eglé pointed out. "You really like him, but you know nothing about him."

"I know quite a bit about him."

"Okay, what is his favourite food?"

"Italian. Spicy."

"His favourite hobby?"

"Pulling pranks. Or hanging out with his brother."

"His favourite colour?"

Katie paused. _I actually don't know the answer to that…_ "I… I don't know. He's never told me."

Andrea frowned. "How could you not know his favourite colour?" she asked.

Katie shrugged. "I've never asked him. It's not as if it's something I really need to know, is it?"

"What if you want to get him a sweater for his birthday?"

Katie glared at her. "That's lame, and you know it."

"Well, if you really like him, then you have to know a lot more about him," Rebecca pointed out.

"What's more to know?" Katie asked. "His name is Hikaru Hitachiin, he's sixteen years old, his birthday's on 9th June, his favourite food is Spicy Italian—"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Mukta said. "You know quite a bit about him already. But you could learn more about him."

Katie sighed. "Well…"

The doorbell rang.

"Katie! They're here!"

The girls quickly finished getting ready before leaving the room and heading downstairs to where the boys were waiting.

Hikaru stood at the front door, wearing a pair of dark trousers and a plain blue shirt. The shirt was untucked, and his hair was left in its usual messed up style. His hands were in his pockets casually, and he gave a lopsided smile when he saw the girls coming down. "Hey."

Kaoru stood beside him, in a similar peach shirt with dark trousers. His hair was in its usual style, and his shirt was untucked as well, but he wore a tie, unlike Hikaru. He waved at the girls.

Andrea gave a low whistle. "You guys clean up good."

"I believe the correct phrase is 'you clean up well'," Rebecca pointed out.

"Don't correct my English, you of inferior intelligence."

Rebecca glared at her. "'Inferior'?"

"Yus."

"Bitch."

"Thank you."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing. "So, are we all ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, wait, I forgot my purse!" Andrea said before running upstairs again to get her things.

Kaoru frowned. "She forgot her purse? How could she forget her purse?"

"She can be quite forgetful," Rebecca said.

"So can you!" Mukta accused her.

"I'm not that forgetful!"

"Oh yeah?" Eglé asked. "Where's your purse?"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Crap." She ran upstairs to grab it just as Andrea came down with both hers and Rebecca's purses in her hands.

"Here you go, Becks."

Rebecca smiled as she took her purse. "Thank you."

"Well, let's go then," Hikaru said as the group started to head out of the door.

"Did you get your camera?" Katie asked as the group descended the stairs in front of her house.

Andrea nodded. "Lots of pictures to be taken tonight."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as they walked over to the limo. "You like photography?"

Andrea nodded. "I love it."

"She's always taking pictures," Katie said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't notice her take continuous photos. She's already got about fifty mug shots of you two."

"What?" Hikaru turned to face her. "Is that true?"

"Yup," Andrea answered, smirking. "They're on Facebook."

"What's Facebook?" Kaoru asked.

"A social networking site," Katie answered. "All of our friends can see the photos."

"_All_ of your friends?" Hikaru asked.

"Every single one of them."

"Especially that one where both of you went red from embarrassment," Andrea said, earning a glare from both of them.

"Oh, that one is so cute!" Rebecca squealed. "The amount of OTP comments on it…"

"Yeah…" Katie muttered. She wasn't so pleased with those.

"OTP?" Hikaru asked as they reached the limo. "No. No OTP." He opened the door. "Get in."

"Why, thank you," Andrea muttered as she climbed into the car, earning a flick on the back of the head from Mukta.

Katie sighed and waited for the other three to climb into the limo with Kaoru, standing back beside Hikaru. He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on it until all four of the others had gotten in.

"Your turn."

Katie smiled at him. "Thanks." She walked past him as she climbed into the car, accidentally brushing him on her way past.

Hikaru felt his ears heat up slightly. _Oh crap… I'm blushing…_ He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down before climbing into the car.

"Hikaru, why are you blushing?" Rebecca asked, looking over at Katie.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is he blushing?"

"It's nothing," Hikaru butted in. "Just having a thought. No problems."

"Must be dirty if you blushed," Andrea smirked.

Hikaru glared at her. "Leave me alone."

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked his brother. "I mean, you haven't even told me yet!"

Hikaru nodded. "I know. You know that other day when I went out to the market with Haruhi to help her with her shopping?"

Kaoru and Katie nodded, although Katie found herself getting slightly jealous at that. _Why am I jealous… or did I want to be there instead…?_

"Well, we found this little restaurant type place as we were walking along. It's a small place, but we heard lots of commoner music coming out of it."

"That's nice," Katie commented, still slightly bitter that Hikaru had gone out with Haruhi and not her. "What's it called?"

"I think it's called _Little Britain_," Hikaru said. "It seems nice."

"It sounds nice too," Andrea said. "I mean, they might sell ribs…"

"Mmm, pork ribs…" Eglé hummed.

"And chicken wings," Mukta added. "We can't forget those."

"And chips!" Rebecca added.

"Trust you to only talk about chips," Andrea muttered.

Rebecca shot her a glare. "Shut up."

"What kind of music did you hear?" Katie asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. I've never heard it before. But when Haruhi and I looked inside, there were lots of people dancing."

"Maybe they've put what you get in Britain all into one restaurant," Andrea suggested. "Like all the different restaurants and types of things we do there."

"It probably has a load of eighties music playing," Rebecca pointed out. "None of that modern pop crap."

"It's not that bad… lol, joke, it's terrible," Eglé said.

The girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked. "Don't you like pop music?"

"It's mainly Justin Beiber," Andrea stated.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd run five thousand miles just to punch him in the face," Katie said.

Hikaru snorted. "Wow. You hate him that much?"

"All of us do, except… her…" Andrea glared at Rebecca.

"He's not that bad!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah right," Mukta muttered. "He's a cocky little—"

"Bastard," Andrea interjected. "That seems the nicest word we can say right now."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Now I realize how much you hate him. I've never heard anyone swear that much when talking about a person."

"Well, now you have," Rebecca said. "You'll hear a lot more when you're with us."

Hikaru chuckled. "Katie, I think I like your friends."

"But not as much as you like Katie, right?" Andrea teased.

Hikaru glared at her, but his cheeks had tinted a light pink. "Shut up. I don't like any of this OTP talk."

"Too bad, loverboy."

The limo pulled up in front of a group of buildings. The buildings had flashing lights on them for signs, giving the names of the buildings and their advertisements.

Hikaru smiled as he looked out of the window. "Here we are."

Katie leaned over him to look out of the window. "Which one is it?"

Hikaru had to repress a shudder. _She's so close…_ "The middle one."

Katie smiled. "That's not tiny, Hikaru. It looks quite big, actually."

"Oh." Hikaru smiled back. "I thought it was tiny. I'm used to bigger buildings." He looked around a little. "There are the rest of the guys."

Kaoru smiled and waved at them. "Let's go, then."

The girls stared in awe at their surroundings as they entered the restaurant. "Woah…"

"This isn't just a normal restaurant," Andrea said. "It's, like, a disco from when we were younger."

"Yeah!" Rebecca agreed. "Like the ones we used to go to at school."

"You used to get discos at school?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, with party food and dance music and everything," Andrea explained. "It was something that was common – sometimes we even got some of those glow in the dark bracelets."

"Like these?" Kyoya asked as he held up a couple.

"Yeah!"

Hikaru took one of them. "How do these work, then?" he asked.

Andrea took it off Hikaru and bent it, snapping it and causing it to start glowing. "There you go. Give me your wrist."

Hikaru did as he was told, and watched as Andrea fastened the bracelet around his wrist. "Woah… you got to have all this?"

Katie nodded as she fastened her own to her wrist. "It was always fun."

Mukta fastened her own to her wrist. "I didn't really go to any of them. But this is fun." She looked around the large hall. "Where are we sitting, then?"

"It looks like we just go and sit at the bar and order our food before dancing," Eglé said. "Sounds fun."

"Sounds disco-y."

Andrea stared at Rebecca. "That's not even a word…"

Katie sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm hungry." She started walking over to the bar. "Who's with me?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged before following her. Everyone else had disappeared off to different parts of the restaurant, or bar – Hunny and Mori had managed to find a table with Kyoya, and were already ordering food. Tamaki and Haruhi were walking around, admiring the decorations. The girls were on the dance floor, dancing with a couple of commoner boys.

Katie sat at the bar. "Hey."

The bartender smiled at her. "Hey, pretty lady. How you doing?"

Katie smiled. "I'm doing great, thanks."

"That's good. You got an order?"

Katie picked up a menu. "Uh… pizza. And chips. With a Diet Coke."

"Got it." The man walked off the prepare her order.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of her. "You're good at this," they noted.

Katie shrugged. "Maybe it's because I'm from England."

"Hey, guys! Come and dance!" Rebecca called out.

Katie shrugged. "I've got an order."

"Don't worry," the bartender said. "I'll save it for you. Go have fun."

Katie smiled at the bartender. "Thanks!"

Andrea smiled as she ran over to the group and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Come on!"

He laughed as he was dragged onto the dance floor with the girls. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" He attempted to join the girls in their dancing.

Hikaru just watched as his brother left him alone with Katie. _Alone… you left me alone… you no good—_

Katie just smiled over at Hikaru. "Looks fun, doesn't it?"

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked over to Katie before shrugging. "Uh, yeah… I guess so…"

She raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and holding out her hand at him. "You want to dance?"

He stared at her hand. _She… she's asking me to dance? What do I do? Do I say yes, or…_ He put his hand in hers. "Sure, why not?" He smiled. "It'll be fun!"

Katie grinned and dragged him over to the dance floor. Hikaru followed her over without a choice, over to where the rest of the girls were. "Hey guys!"

Rebecca waved at them. "Finally! You came!"

Mukta and Eglé cheered.

"You know how to dance?" Andrea asked as she danced beside him and Kaoru.

Hikaru shrugged. "Does ballroom dancing count?" he asked.

"No," Katie sighed.

The girls all smiled when they heard the next song come up. "Yay!"

"Oh, let's teach them the Macarena!" Rebecca suggested.

"Yeah!" Mukta agreed.

"The _what_?" Kaoru asked.

"The Macarena! It's a dance!" Katie explained.

"How do you do it?" Hikaru asked.

"Just copy what we do!" Andrea said as the girls started to dance.

Hikaru nodded and watched as the five of them danced, only just managing to stop his eyes from drifting down to Katie's ass. _Woah woah woah… what the hell am I doing?_ His eyes rose straight back to her face and concentrated on her dance moves. They were simple enough to perform – thirteen moves performed in a certain order over and over again. He could do this dance easily. "It doesn't look too hard!" Hikaru yelled over the music.

"Then join us!" Eglé answered.

He looked over his younger brother. Kaoru looked interested in the dance being performed, and he looked willing enough to join in, if his restless hands were anything to go by, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to start doing the dance.

Kaoru laughed as he copied the girls' dance moves. "This is so weird!"

"But it's fun!" Hikaru answered.

Katie laughed. "I know, right?"

The rest of the girls just laughed as the song finished and changed to another.

Hikaru frowned when they stopped dancing and listened to the song. "What are the dance moves to this song?" he asked.

"Just do what he says," Andrea answered as the girls got into a line.

Hikaru frowned before joining the line right next to Katie. "Alright…"

Kaoru smiled as the lyrics to the song started and did the dance moves. "This isn't that hard…"

Hikaru smiled at Katie. "This is so fun…"

Katie smiled at him. "And this is the way we commoners live!"

* * *

"That was so much fun!"

"I know!"

"Maybe we should do that more often?"

Katie smiled as the group walked back down the market street. Instead of taking the limo back, they decided to walk back to her place. She moved slightly closer to Hikaru, who was too busy talking animatedly to Kaoru and Andrea to notice.

"Shall we do that again soon?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded. "I'd love to!" He turned to Katie. "Wouldn't you? I mean, it would be us and the Host Club!"

Katie smiled and nodded. "That would be fun…"

Hikaru gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, being with you…" His eyes widened. "And the rest of the Host Club!" he added quickly.

Katie laughed. "Yeah, with all of us." She looked up. "Oh, here we are guys!"

"We know, Katie," Mukta called back. "We wouldn't just walk up the stairs of some random person's house."

Katie sighed before turned to Hikaru. "Well, I've got to go." She put her hand on Hikaru's. "Thanks for the fun night."

Hikaru nodded. _I just want to touch her face… she's so…_ "No problem." He smiled. "Maybe we should do it sometime again."

"Yeah." She gave him one last smile before turning to go up the stairs. "See you later!"

Hikaru waved. "See you!"

Kaoru smirked. "Aww…"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Biology Reports

**And here's the last episode for this season, guys! I hope you like it, guys! I should be uploading the next season pretty soon, but until then you have this one :3**

**Enjoy the episode!**

* * *

Biology reports

Katie sighed as she walked into Ouran Academy High School. I was the second week back from the Christmas holidays, and she already couldn't wait for March. Her mum had arranged for her to go on a visit to England over the Easter break to visit her friends and maybe see her dad, and she was so excited about it. She walked into the school and down the hallways to her classroom, Class 1A, and walked over to her seat.

"Hey, Katie!"

She looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking into the classroom, waving at her. Their uniforms were immaculate as usual, and their hairstyles were in their usual style. But something was different about Hikaru to Katie. His smile didn't seem as identical to Kaoru's as it usually was. Then it struck her. It was _brighter_. Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she smiled and waved back. _He's much happier than Kaoru. Maybe he got a better night's sleep, or he's in an overall better mood. Or maybe, just maybe…_ "Hey Hikaru! Hey Kaoru!"

The boys set their bags at their desks before heading over to hers.

"How are you this fine morning?" Kaoru asked, smiling at her.

"I'm good thanks," she replied, smiling at them both. "How about you two?"

"We're great!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I see someone got a great night's sleep," Katie noted as she unpacked her stuff.

Hikaru just chuckled. "I guess I just had sweet dreams."

Katie laughed. "Good for you."

Kaoru just shook his head lightly. The obvious flirting was too much for him. _And yet they didn't realize they were in love with each other? What idiots._ "So, we have that Biology project to do, right?"

Katie nodded.

Hikaru looked down at her desk and noticed the huge pile of papers. "Did you do _all_ that research for Biology?"

Katie nodded. "I found a load of stuff about the subject we picked." She looked up at him. "Did you?"

"Meh."

She smirked at him. "You didn't find anything, or you couldn't be asked to do the research?"

"He couldn't be bothered," Kaoru answered for his older brother as he walked away to prepare his information. "He was too busy planning on how to get Tamaki next in his free time."

Katie's smile dropped and she raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. "You were?"

Hikaru nodded slowly. "Uh… yeah…"

Katie glared at him. "Hikaru! That research was to write that paper _today_!"

"It was?" he asked. He thought about it for a little while. "Meh, I'll wing it."

"'Wing it'?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "'_Wing it_'? Why '_wing it_'? Do you always '_wing it_'?"

Hikaru looked away. "Maybe…"

Katie sighed. "I don't get how on_ earth_ I'm meant to work with you, Hikaru…"

Hikaru shrugged. "We're just writing up the report, Katie. It's our teacher that has to read it. And then they'll get the third years in the middle school to use them for their Biology experiments."

"But if we screw this up—" Katie started.

"Don't worry," Hikaru reassured her as he sat on the edge of her desk. "It's highly likely that our reports will be given to Class 3A in the middle school – it's what happened to us when we were in that year. This class is generally thought of as the smartest, so we shouldn't have many problems with choosing the usable information."

Katie just started at him before it turned into a glare. "…Get your arse off my desk, you lazy little prick."

Hikaru pouted at her before getting off her desk. "That was mean."

"Well, you were being lazy and couldn't be asked to find anything extra," Katie muttered. "So you'll be looking through all this to make notes for the paper."

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Oh, come on!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't push me, Hika. You're doing your part of this work whether you like it or not. It's only fair."

Hikaru crossed his arms childishly. "I don't want to."

"Hikaru…"

"What's he done now?" Kaoru called out.

"He won't do his share of the work!" Katie explained. "I did all of this research, and he's going to make me write up this whole report!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Hikaru? Is this true?"

"I didn't ask to do this project!" Hikaru argued. "I usually work with Kaoru on this!"

"Well you're not working with Kaoru today, are you?" Katie snapped. "You've got to pull your own weight in this!"

"I don't want to pull my own weight!" Hikaru argued. "I never have to pull my own weight!"

"Well now you will!" She picked up the pile of research she had done before walking over to Hikaru's desk and dumping the work on there. "Read it. Make notes. Get back to me when you're done."

Hikaru pouted. "But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair! Deal with it." Katie walked back to her desk and got out her notebook before writing down a plan for the report they would write up – an essay structure for her to remember, taught to her by one of her old teachers, Mr Hadlow.

Hikaru pouted as he stared at the huge pile of papers at his desk. _How much research did she have to do?_ He picked up the pile and shoved it into his bag, only just about managing to get it to fit it in there. He sighed.

There was no way he was going to do all that work.

* * *

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Hello, ladies! How are you all today?"

"Oh Tamaki! You're so handsome!"

"Why, thank you!"

Katie sighed as she walked into the Host Club. When she'd gone to see if Hikaru was in the library – where he was _supposed_ to meet her at lunch to start putting together the report – she'd found the room absolutely empty apart from some second years and other first years doing their work. So now she was going to the next place she knew she'd find him.

With Kaoru at the Host Club.

"Katie?"

Katie stopped and spotted Kyoya staring at her, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya frowned. "I thought you were taking today off to focus on your project?"

"Yes, I am, but my partner seems to have other ideas." She turned to face where Hikaru and Kaoru were standing, doing their 'brotherly love' act. "Idiot."

"Ah, you're working with the older Hitachiin," Kyoya said. "Good luck, then."

"I think I'll need it," Katie muttered before storming over to them.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru before he could fall. "No, Kaoru! Watch out."

Kaoru slipped and fell into Hikaru's arms. "Ow…"

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked, drawing his brother into a close hug.

"I feel better now that you're here," Kaoru said dreamily.

Hikaru smiled at his younger brother. "Kao, I'm always—"

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Katie yelled.

Hikaru dropped his brother in shock, causing the younger boy to yell out indignantly before crying out in pain. "Katie! Uh… hi!"

Katie glared at him. "Have you forgotten something, Hikaru?"

Hikaru frowned before shaking his head. "Uh… nope. Don't think so."

"She told you to meet her at the library to continue with the project," Kaoru groaned from the floor.

Hikaru glared at his brother. "Shut up!"

"So you knew?" Katie asked, folding her arms. She waited for his answer.

"I… uh…" Hikaru tried to think of what to say. _She's kind of cute when she's angry… but I don't want to get on her bad side again…_ "I… forgot?"

"No you didn't!" She reached forward and grabbed his ear, pulling him away from the fangirls and over to the Host Club door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hikaru whined. "Where are you taking me?"

"To do our project, idiot!" Katie turned to Kyoya. "Hikaru's taking the day off as well."

"Go ahead," Kyoya said impassively. "He isn't needed much today anyway. Kaoru can work alone."

"What?" Hikaru pouted. "Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Katie sighed as she sat opposite him. "For goodness' sake, Hika, get it right!"

Hikaru frowned at her. "How can I get this right?"

"How can you get it _wrong_? It's so easy!" She threw a highlighter at his head. "Maybe you should be concentrating rather than staring out of the window!"

Hikaru winced when he felt the highlighter hit his forehead. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Look, I didn't ask to be here. I don't want to be here! I just want to get this over and done with so that I can leave!"

Katie glared at him. "Too bad this project has been carried on into _next week_, Hikaru." She pushed the pile of research towards him. "That means we have a whole extra week to get this done, meaning that you _will_ pull your weight in this project." She placed a highlighter on the pile. "Now find useful information for our notes, please."

Hikaru pouted. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because you're my partner. And _you_ didn't find any information. If you had, you would have annotated yours and I would have annotated mine."

Hikaru pouted. "Are you saying this is all my fault?"

"Hikaru, you know this is your fault."

He sighed and pulled the papers closer to him. "Fine, I'll start annotating." He picked up the highlighter and started reading through the research, picking important pieces out of it with the pink highlighter in his hand.

Katie gave a tired smile. _He's finally working…_ She pulled and planning sheet over and started to go over the plan again, editing certain parts of it such as the reasoning and the possible structure of it. _Well, I could change this… but then I would have to change this… oh, this is all wrong!_ She rubbed out a whole block with her rubber. _Let's start again, shall we?_

Hikaru looked up from his annotating to see Katie rubbing out a whole part of her planning furiously. He frowned. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No," Katie stated. "You continue with your annotating. I've got this." She wrote over her plan again, correcting the parts she wanted to change for the report. She frowned. "No… this is wrong…" She rubbed it out again and re-wrote it.

After about five minutes of constantly rubbing out and editing, Hikaru sighed. "Do you want help with that?"

"I said I'm fine, Hikaru!" Katie snapped.

Hikaru jumped slightly. _Okay… she's __**ultra**__ scary when she's angry._ "You don't look fine."

Katie glared at him before sighing. "Do you want to know what's got me so worked up, Hikaru? Fine. I'm annoyed. First, you come into school _without_ the necessary information for our Biology project, which we were meant to start fully today. Then, you attempt to _ditch_ me at lunch in favour of the Host Club, leaving me alone in the library to do most of the work, and finally you _refuse_ to do any work, even though you're meant to be _my partner_ in this project! Then, I'm getting extra frustrated because _this plan __**won't work**_!" She slammed her pencil down on the table, nearly snapping it in half, before putting her head down on the table.

Hikaru stared at her before he realized her shoulders were shaking. "Katie? Are… are you alright?" When he didn't get an answer, he got up and moved around the table to stand beside her. "Katie?"

"What?" Katie mumbled. Her voice definitely sounded as if she had been crying.

Hikaru knelt down beside her awkwardly and rested his head on the table, as they did in the movies. "I… I'm sorry, okay?"

Katie didn't look up. "Leave me alone."

Hikaru hesitated before slowly putting his arm over her shoulders. "I… I mean it. I'm really sorry Katie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go away."

"But Katie…"

"Go!" She looked up at him sharply. "To be honest, you aren't helping me here!"

Hikaru removed his arm and moved away from Katie. "O… Okay." He bit his lip. "I'm really sorry…"

"GO! NOW!"

He stood up quickly before grabbing the pile of research and the highlighters. _Why… why is she still mad with me…?_ He took one last glance at Katie before walking out of the library.

Once she heard the door close, Katie lifted her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She gave a small sniffle. _Stupid Hika. He's so self-centred… and childish… and… and… quite cute actually…_

"Katie?"

Katie looked up to see Kaoru walking in nervously. He looked quite scared, actually. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I heard shouting," he said. "Are you alright?"

Katie wiped her eyes again and nodded. "Perfectly fine."

He joined her at the table. "You look like you've been crying."

Katie huffed at him and turned away. "So what? Why would you care?"

Kaoru frowned at her. "Because you're my… my friend, aren't you? I want you to be happy."

"Well, I'm clearly not happy."

Kaoru sighed. "I saw Hikaru walking out of the library, and he looked distressed. He wouldn't even look at me." He glared at her. "What did you do to my brother?"

Katie glared back at him, causing his glare to falter. "So it's my fault? It's my fault that your brother didn't attempt to actually work with me until I _shouted at him_?" Tears built up in her eyes again. "It's like he doesn't _care_! Why doesn't he care about something we're working on together, Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt for Katie. She tried so hard to make sure this project worked, and here she was, struggling with Hikaru. He, himself, was lucky enough to work with Haruhi for this piece of work, but Katie… "He does care."

"No he doesn't."

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru just doesn't know how to show that he does, Katie. He's easily distracted."

Katie just stared at him. "You're taking his side, aren't you?"

"No!" Kaoru answered quickly. "I'm just speaking from experience."

Katie sighed. "Yeah, well, now we aren't going to get this project done." She stood up. "Maybe he should learn to concentrate." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the library, leaving all of her other papers on the table.

Kaoru just watched her leave and sighed. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet… He picked up some of the papers on the table. The planning for the Biology report… Katie had left it behind. He gave a small smile. _Maybe… maybe Hikaru could find this useful?_ He folded the papers and stuffed them into his pocket. Even if he wouldn't, it would be best to give it to him.

* * *

"Hey, Hika!" Kaoru walked into his brother's room and smiled. "You wanna play a game?"

Hikaru was sat at the desk in the corner of his room, focusing on something that must've been important. His uniform had been thrown haphazardly on his bed, and he had changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms only, despite how cold the weather was being. His hair was messed up, which was surprising as he usually cared a lot about his appearance. There was a highlighter in his hand, poised above the page that he was currently annotating. The pile he was annotating had been split into two, with more than half in a pile to the left of him on his desk and the rest in front of him, ready to annotate. He turned to his younger brother with annoyance clearly shown on his features. "What?"

Kaoru paused at the door. He hadn't seen his brother look so annoyed with him before… "I asked if you wanted to play a game with me?"

Hikaru huffed and turned back to his work. "I'm busy at the moment. Leave me alone."

Kaoru gave a small pout. "Just for a few minutes?"

"No. Go away."

"But—"

"Go!"

Kaoru turned to walk away before pausing. "Is this about Katie, Hika?"

Hikaru froze. _Okay… so that was unexpected…_ "Why do you want to know?"

Kaoru gave a small smile. "It is, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone, Kaoru."

Kaoru walked up to Hikaru at his desk slowly, making sure his brother knew that he was walking into his room. "Hika, what are you doing?"

Hikaru span in his seat to face his brother. "I told you to leave me alone!" he snapped. "This is none of your business!"

Kaoru looked taken aback for a second. "Hikaru… I just want to know…" He peeked over his brother's shoulder. "Is that your Biology research?" he asked.

Hikaru glared at his brother. "No. It's Katie's. She wanted me to annotate it," he answered shortly. "Go away."

"Oh… that project she got annoyed with you about…"

"Kaoru! Go away!"

Kaoru nodded. "She's really mad with you, you know." He seated himself on Hikaru's bed. "And do you know why?"

"Kaoru, I don't want to listen to you talk anymore."

"It's because you're too short tempered and have a short attention span," Kaoru continued to explain. "So you don't concentrate when you have projects like this."

"Kaoru…"

"You should learn to concentrate better if you want to get along better with her," Kaoru pointed out. "She'd be a lot happier."

Hikaru gritted his teeth together. _If he doesn't shut up now…_ He turned back to his work and picked up his pencil, hoping that he could ignore him.

"And you want to do that, don't you? Because you have a crush on her, right?"

_Snap!_ The pencil in Hikaru's hand suddenly became two. The elder twin turned to shoot a death glare at his brother. "Get. Out."

Kaoru seemed unfazed, even though on the inside he was trembling. He'd never seen Hikaru so… _angry_ with him before. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru picked up his bag, which still had all of his school supplies in it, and launched it at his brother's head. "Leave me alone, you idiot!"

Kaoru dodged the flying bag. "Why should I? You got yourself into this mess! Learn to deal with it, you prat!"

Hikaru stared at his brother. "Then why don't you leave me alone to deal with it?"

"Because you _won't_ deal with it, Hikaru! You'll just repress it, or take it out on somebody else! That's what you _always do_!"

Hikaru stared at his brother, slightly hurt. _He didn't believe that he could deal with his problems… only that everyone else should deal with them for him…_ He turned back to his work.

Kaoru stared at his brother. "Hikaru…"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Now leave me alone."

Kaoru noticed his brother's voice catch slightly at the end. _He definitely isn't fine._ "Alright, then." He walked up to his desk and took something out of his pocket and put it on Hikaru's desk. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hikaru put his head in his hands. _I'm confused, and angry, and…_ He frowned when he felt something wet in his hand. _And apparently crying…_ He wiped his face furiously. He wasn't meant to cry. He was a sixteen year old boy – soon to be seventeen (actually, that was about four months away…). _What… what am I meant to do…?_ He looked over at the piece of paper Kaoru had left on his desk and unfolded it. He frowned before giving a small smile.

Kaoru could be such an awesome brother sometimes.

* * *

Kaoru rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked out of his room and into the dark corridor. He looked down the corridor. Everyone was asleep.

Or, at least, they were _meant to be_.

He frowned when he spotted the door to his brother's room slightly open, and a faint light emerging from it. Hikaru _never_ slept with the lamp on. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, peeking in. And what he saw shocked him.

Hikaru was still up, working on that report.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru turned to look at him. "Kao?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty…" Kaoru explained. "So I got up to get a glass of water…" He frowned. "Are you still working on that project?"

"I didn't get to finish annotating," Hikaru explained before yawning. "I… missed out a lot of information…"

Kaoru shook his head. "Maybe you should head to sleep. It's two a.m."

"I will…" Hikaru said sleepily. "In a minute. I just need to finish this."

Kaoru nodded. "Alright, then." He headed back out of the room to go and fetch himself some water.

Hikaru sighed as he annotated the last sheet of paper. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy. _Katie picked… so… much… info…_ His head dropped onto the desk, his eyelids falling rapidly.

When Kaoru returned to check on Hikaru, he frowned when he realized the lamp was still on. He sighed. "Hikaru, I thought I told you to go to—" He paused when he entered the room to hear a soft snoring. He gave a small smile when he saw Hikaru asleep at his desk. _He must be exhausted…_ He walked into the room, turned off the lamp and draped a blanket over his brother before he headed backwards out of the room and shut the door slowly, making sure not to wake him up. He smiled. "Sweet dreams, Hika."

* * *

_Bright light… turn off… now…_ Hikaru attempted to cover his eyes to block the sunlight. _Why is it so bright? Tired… neck hurts… head on desk… desk? Was studying? No… annotating… for school…SCHOOL!_ His head shot up. "Wha…" He rubbed his eyes. "How did I…" He looked down and noticed the scattered papers on his desk. He frowned as he vaguely remembered what happened the night before… _How did I get this blanket? And the lamp…_ He touched it. It wasn't hot. He sighed. So Kaoru _had_ come to check up on him… He pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, stretching.

"Hikaru! Time to get up!" Kaoru called out as he walked into Hikaru's room.

Hikaru stared at him. "I'm up."

"Then hurry up! We've got fifteen minutes to leave!"

Hikaru nodded and grabbed his clothes before running to the bathroom.

* * *

Okay, so Katie was still mad at Hikaru for not helping her and working with her during the project. And mad because he'd just walked out on her. She sighed. He was probably working with someone else already…

She frowned when she saw him walking into class with slight bags under his eyes. _He hasn't been sleeping well?_ "Hey, Hika."

Hikaru looked over at her. "Oh. Hi." He looked away quickly.

She felt a little hurt. _His greetings are usually more enthusiastic…_ "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good." She sat in her seat beside him. "So… what have you been up to?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Studying. You?"

"Same."

The two were quiet for a little while.

"Well, nice conversation."

"Yeah. Nice talking to you." Hikaru stood up and walked over to Kaoru's desk to talk to his brother.

Kaoru frowned when he saw Hikaru walking over to him and Haruhi. "Hika? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru folded his arms. "You're avoiding having a conversation with Katie."

Hikaru shrugged. "I… I don't think we're alright yet…"

Kaoru sighed. "Have you apologized?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Then go and apologise.'

Hikaru shook his head. "I… I'm still… I'm still working on it."

"Then continue to talk to her, Hika. It'll only get harder," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru pouted. "I… I find it hard to talk to her, Kaoru. I keep feeling so guilty… and angry with myself… but…"

Kaoru frowned. "'But'…?"

"I… I feel something else as well. Something… stronger," Hikaru answered uncertainly.

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "Has Hika got a small crush?"

Hikaru blushed furiously. "No! I mean…" He looked away. "Never mind."

Kaoru gave a small laugh. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hika."

"She probably doesn't like me, anyway."

"Don't talk like that," Haruhi said. "Have you asked her?"

"No! That would be… awkward…"

Haruhi frowned. "You're really shy, aren't you?"

"This… this is different to when I liked you, Haruhi. It's…"

"Stronger?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru quickly looked up at him. "What?"

"This feeling is stronger, isn't it? That's why you're trying so hard to make it up to her," he pointed out. "You stayed up all night to get that annotating done for your project. And you kicked me out to concentrate. Usually you don't mind me sitting around talking to you whilst you do it."

Hikaru blushed even more. "Look, maybe I do like her, but why do you want to know?"

"It's more than just liking her," Kaoru pointed out. "Hika, you're falling for her, aren't you?"

Hikaru just stared at his brother. "I'll tell you when I find out, Kao."

* * *

When Katie noticed Hikaru walk into the class that morning with bags under his eyes, she thought it was just going to be a one-off.

So when she saw him come into school for the rest of the week with bags growing under his eyes, she got really worried. She could tell that he wasn't getting enough sleep by the amount of times he fell asleep in class.

By the last lunch time of the week, Katie had decided to confront Kaoru about it.

"Okay, Kaoru, tell me the truth – what's going on with Hikaru?" she demanded.

Kaoru paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"He's not himself. He's always avoiding me. He won't talk to me. He's constantly falling asleep by our third class. He spends all of his lunch times in the library, 'studying'." She grabbed Kaoru's spoon and put it back onto his plate. "What's going on, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed. "I was going to eat that."

Katie glared at him. "Kaoru, there are other places where this spoon could go."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Look, just… come over tonight. Meet me outside the Host Club after school. Hikaru usually goes home before me."

Katie frowned. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"I want you to see for yourself."

She narrowed her eyes at him before nodding. "Fine. I'll meet you there."

Kaoru smiled. "You're really concerned about him, aren't you?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Of course. He's my friend." She started to eat her lunch, ending that part of the conversation.

Kaoru nodded. _I know it's more than that…_

* * *

Katie sighed as she followed Kaoru into the Hitachiin mansion. "Look, Kaoru, I don't know what you want to show me, but I just want to know whether Hikaru is okay or not."

"You'll know if I show you," Kaoru told her. He led her up the staircase and onto the upper landing before leading her over to Hikaru's bedroom door. "Go on in."

Katie frowned before knocking on the door.

"What?" came the frustrated response.

Katie frowned before opening the door. "Hikaru? What are you doing?" She walked into his room.

Hikaru jumped and turned in his seat at his desk. He wore a singlet with his tracksuit bottoms, and the bags under his eyes were even worse than usual with the bed in the room to tempt him. "K-K-Katie? W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

She walked over to where he sat at his desk. "I… I was worried about you. You've been looking so tired... like you're ill, but you aren't. I can tell when you're ill."

"Y-y-yeah, well, I'm fine." He attempted to hide the papers on his desk.

Katie frowned and reached around him to grab a pile of the papers. She read through it quickly. "Is this the report, Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed. "Uh… yeah… I… I felt really guilty about not doing anything so… I started doing it myself."

Katie just stared in shock at everything he'd written. Everything was so… _precise_. There were very few mistakes, and the structure could be changed a little to flow better, but overall it was brilliant. _I didn't know he could write like this…_

Hikaru looked away from her. "Sorry if you don't like it."

"Don't like it?" She stared at him. "How could I not like this, Hikaru? This is amazing!"

Hikaru frowned. "It… it is?"

Katie hugged him tightly. "It's brilliant!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't know you could write so well!"

Hikaru went bright red again, though whether it was due to the compliment or the kiss, he didn't know. "Yeah… well…" His eyes felt droopy, and he yawned.

Katie looked at him. "Hika, have you been staying up late to do this?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I needed to make progress on this. I wouldn't be able to do anything with just four hours after school." He lay his head on Katie's shoulder.

"What time do you go to bed?"

"Whenever Kao wakes up to… to get… a drink…" He could feel himself dropping off, and he tried earnestly to stay awake. The lack of sleep was affecting him now…

Katie tried to get Hikaru to stay awake. "What time do you go to bed?" she asked again, shaking his shoulder slightly.

Hikaru blinked heavily. "Kao… what time do you get a drink?"

Kaoru walked into the room. "Around two a.m. I get really thirsty."

"Two a.m.?" Katie shook her head. "And you wake up at what time?"

"Six."

"Four hours? Hika…"

Hikaru attempted to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry. For… for everything…"

Katie gave him a small smile. "Hika, I forgive you."

"You… you do?"

She hugged him tightly. "Of course I do."

Kaoru smiled. That was all his brother wanted. He walked back out of the room to continue on his project.

"You know what? How about you get some sleep and I continue the project?" Katie suggested.

Hikaru shook his head stubbornly. "I… I want to… to help…" He knew he could fall asleep any second now, but he really wanted to help now.

Katie sighed but smiled. "Alright. I'll just get a chair. Think you can sit up on your own?"

"Ha ha." Hikaru pulled out of her embrace. "I'm tired, not frail."

Katie smiled. _So he still has his sense of humour…_ She grabbed another chair and dragged it over to the desk. "Okay, so can I see the plan?"

Hikaru nodded and handed her a sheet. "That's the plan I thought up. What do you think?"

Katie nodded. "Some of the paragraphs could be switched around…"

"I spent most of my time writing out the… paragraphs… in draft form…" Hikaru yawned and blinked heavily. He could usually stay up a little longer. It was only four thirty.

"Can I see them?" Katie asked.

Hikaru nodded and handed her a pile of sheets. "What… what do you… think..?" _Yep… about to… drop off…_ He frowned when he realized he wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

Katie raised an eyebrow at his frown. "Hikaru?"

He struggled to keep himself awake. "Yeah?" he slurred. He blinked heavily and rubbed his eyes. "I… I'm… fine…"

Katie sighed. "Hikaru, go and lie on the bed. I think I can handle this."

Hikaru frowned at her before sighing. "Fine." He stood up and wobbled a bit before stumbling over to the bed. As soon as he lay down, his eyes shut and he was out like a light. He didn't even have the chance to wrap himself in his covers.

When Katie heard light snoring, she looked over to see Hikaru fast asleep already, spread out on the bed. She smiled and walked over to him on the bed, picking up a blanket that lay on the floor. She draped it over him, before draping his duvet over him as well. She smiled at him before placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Hikaru." She walked back over to the desk to continue with the work.

And she didn't notice the small smile that grew on his face as he slept on.

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked out of Hikaru's room, holding a pile of papers for the report.

"Hey, Katie."

Katie turned to see Kaoru walk out of his own room. "Hey, Kaoru."

"How's Hika?" he asked.

"He's been asleep for hours…"

"Really?" Kaoru smiled. "He must've been really exhausted, then. He spent four days doing this."

"Four late nights in a row?" Katie whistled lowly. "That must be tiring."

"Yeah… he really struggled with school and everything…" Kaoru sighed. "It makes me wonder how Kyoya-senpai does it so much…"

"Yeah…" Katie shrugged. "He's probably used to it. Hika… Hika just isn't."

Kaoru peeked into his brother's room. "He should be out until tomorrow morning."

Katie smiled. "Good. He needs his rest." She turned to Kaoru. "Besides, I want to ask you something."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well… I'm going on holiday to England over the Spring break, and I was wondering if you two wanted to come along?" she asked. "I'll be with all of my friends most of the time, and I'll be staying in a hotel."

Kaoru smiled. "Sure! I'm sure Hikaru would love to! Besides, I'm sure we can all stay in our holiday home instead – we have one in Sawbridgesworth. No need to stay in a hotel."

Katie smiled. "Alright, then." She looked at her watch. "I've really got to go now. Would you mind telling Hika for me?"

Kaoru nodded. "Sure, I tell him." He gave Katie a small hug. "See you later."

Katie smiled and hugged him back. "See you!" She waved at him as she walked out of the mansion.

Kaoru smiled as she walked out. "England, huh? Interesting…"

* * *

**And that's it for this season! Review!**


	22. AN

Hey, readers! Just to let you know, I've posted the next season up on my account.

Just saying! ;)


End file.
